I Must Love Drama
by chubbynlite
Summary: Previously Deserve Better, no longer a one shot! One kiss between Huey and Jazmine brings on a whole bunch of emotions neither of them were expecting. If they get what they want, will they be able to handle what comes along with it? Will they even last throughout all the drama? *H/J* (COMPLETE STORY)
1. Chapter 1

Jazmine stared up at the ceiling while she laid on the floor of her room. The tears that pooled in her eyes dripped down the sides of her face and she couldn't find it in herself to wipe them away. Her parents marriage was falling apart at the seams and she couldn't take it anymore.

They didn't even bother to go into another room and argue anymore, they just started cursing each other out in the blink of an eye. It would start with one of them nagging and then it would escalate into an argument. Jazmine held back a sob and wiped her eyes quickly. Was she too old to be crying over her parents arguing? She shook her head. Of course not, there was no such thing as too old when you were watching your parents marriage crumble to pieces.

She sat up and grabbed her iPhone off of the nightstand next to her bed and glanced at the first three people in her text messages. Cindy, Huey, and her boyfriend, Ronnie. Even though Cindy was her best friend, the girl had her own family problems and she didn't want to overwhelm her. Huey on the other hand, he was her best friend too but it always felt awkward talking to him about her parents. Mostly because the Freeman's heard just about every argument her parents had and because she was complaining about her parents to someone who didn't have any. The last one was Ronnie... She sighed and hit 'Call Ronnie' and tried not to break into sobs while she waited. Right when she was about to hang up, he picked up the phone, breathing heavily. "Uhm... Ronnie is everything okay?"

"Huh? Yeah of course babe... Why-why'd you call?" He sounded distracted, like he wasn't paying any attention to her. She shrugged her shoulders even though he couldn't see her. "Well my parents, they're fighting again and... Can you just help me take my mind off-" Ronnie interrupted her rudely with a sigh. "Uh... Look Jaz I'm kinda busy right now. Can I call you back when I get home?"

"Huh, I thought you would be home all weekend? Where are you?"

Ronnie sounded annoyed, "I'm with a friend, alright? Ima call you back when I get home. Bye." Before he hung up she could hear a girl in the background calling for him. Tears welled up in her eyes again and she shook her head. Deep in her heart she knew she should've called him back and ended it with him, but she couldn't do it.

It felt like everything was going wrong in her life. She couldn't help but be thankful that she didn't have to deal with the struggles of school right now, because she wouldn't be able to handle the stress. She sat up and slapped her hands gently against her face. "I need some fresh air..." Jazmine got up and stuck her phone in her bra because her shorts didn't have any pockets and headed downstairs. Her mom was on the couch, sipping wine. "Where're you going, sweetie? It's kinda late."

"No where mom, I'm just gonna go for a walk." Sarah nodded her head and told Jazmine to be careful and not to get back too late. Jazmine nodded and left. Her dads car wasn't in the driveway. He probably drove off and went to the bar.

The breath of fresh air definitely calmed her down and Jazmine made her way up to the hill. It wasn't as hot as it was during the day and there was a nice, cool breeze. Once Jazmine made her way up to the top of the hill, she sat on the side of the tree where she could see all of Woodcrest and leaned against the tree. Up here, it was so quiet and you could get lost just looking up at the sky. She lost track of time, but when she heard footsteps come up the hill she peeked around the trunk of the tree.

It was Huey. Her heartbeat got fast and she felt a blush spread across her cheeks. She was in her pajamas and her hair was crazy! It was long and wild, going down to the middle of her back and as wide as her shoulders. She hid behind the large tree, hoping Huey wouldn't notice. "Jazmine I know you're there. I saw your hair."

"Well... Don't come over here!" She shouted as she looked at her wrists. Of all the times she had ponytails, she didn't have it this one time? "Uh... Okay?" She imagined Huey had his eyebrow arched. "Why're you up here Huey?"

He shrugged as he leaned against the opposite side of the tree that Jazmine was on. "No reason really. What about you?" He asked, even though he knew the reason. Him, Riley and Grandad had heard Tom and Sarah shouting their heads off. Jazmine exhaled shakily. "I'm pretty sure you heard the reason... And then... Ronnie."

Huey rolled his eyes. He hated Ronnie, pretty boy was an asshole. He had a few classes with Ronnie and everytime he heard him he was talking about how Jazmine did everything and anything for him and how easy she was, he wanted to punch his face in. He also knew he wasn't faithful. It wasn't his place to go and butt into other people's relationships, which is why he hadn't said anything to Jazmine. But... He would gladly go and kick Ronnie's ass for her. "Oh yeah, what about him?"

"I...I think he's cheating on me. No... I know he is." Jazmine mumbled as she pulled her knees into her chest and laid her head on her knees. "But I just can't break up with him... I gave him all of me. I l-love him." She was crying now, and hard. Huey sighed to himself and walked around the tree and sat down next to Jazmine. He wrapped his arm around her small, shaking shoulders and pulled her into his chest.

"Jazmine." When she didn't respond he shook her and said it again. "Jazmine." She clenched his white t-shirt and answered him, all though she didn't bother to look up. "What? Are you gonna tell me how much of an idiot I am?"

"No." He lifted his head up and leaned it against the tree. "I'm going to tell you that you're beautiful, smart, kind and any nigga in their right mind would kill to be with you." His voice was deep and sure, and Jazmine curled up against him as she felt the vibration of his deep voice in his chest. "Fuck Ronnie. You deserve better than some bum ass who doesn't even respect you."

Jazmine nodded softly and kept laying against Huey's chest, and soon her crying stopped and turned into subtle sniffles. Huey kept rubbing her arm and just held her. The two watched the lights from downtown quietly, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. He would do absolutely anything to make Jazmine DuBois happy, simply because she deserved it.

Jazmine changed positions and looked up at Huey. He was something else. That was the only way to describe him. His eyes were a beautiful wine color, skin darker than his usual caramel due to the summer sun, his afro was tall and his features were set in a look of seriousness, as always. "Thank you Huey." And before he could say anything Jazmine pressed her lips gently against his. The kiss wasn't much, and he didn't even get the chance to kiss her back before she pulled away, giggling. But they both felt the spark ignite in them. Huey smirked and looked down at the mulatto. "I'll get you back for that one."

Jazmine laid back on his chest and rolled her eyes. "I'd love to see you try, Freeman."


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to make this a longer story, thanks to **sncjana**! I read your review and was like "...yeah, this would be a pretty good multi chapter story!" Hope I don't disappoint.

 **Warning: I changed the story rating to M because there is definitely going to be smut and there's some in this chapter because, why not? (;**

* * *

When Huey and Jazmine parted ways to go to their homes, Jazmine kissed his cheek quickly before jogging away. He groaned as he thought about how her lips felt so soft. One tender moment with this girl and he was already thinking about her lips? Well… it wasn't like he hadn't thought about them before. He waited to make sure that Jazmine was all the way in the house before walking into his own. Tom's car was back in the driveway and he hoped that her dad wouldn't give her any hard time.

It was close to eleven thirty when Huey finally finished getting ready for bed. He laid back on his bed, wondering where the hell Riley was at but didn't care because he was getting some peace and quiet. Huey sighed to himself as he thought about Jazmine. He knew that the kiss they shared wouldn't guarantee anything, especially not her leaving Ronnie. He had never been a particularly hopeful person, and for this reason exactly. Hope is irrational and it only led to being let down in the long run.

On the other hand he wasn't really vocal about his feelings when it involved anything romantically, that was just him. He didn't know how to explain to Jazmine that he'd treat her like a queen, he'd love her as long as she wanted him to. There was no way he'd even contemplate doing her wrong if they were together. He could love her so much better than Ronnie. The problem was that he could never manage to say that to her face. Just being next to her made him somewhat...anxious? He shrugged and decided to think about dealing with the problem from the inside. Starting with Ronnie.

At the DuBois' place, Jazmine noticed that her dad had came back home. He was staggering around in the kitchen, cooking God knows what. Her mom's wine glass was sitting on the living room table even though her mom wasn't anywhere in sight. Jazmine approached her father slowly. "Uh… Hey Daddy."

He spun around with a spatula in his hand. Jazmine wrinkled her nose at the eggs he was currently burning. "Here let me get that, you're burning them…" She reached for the spatula in Toms hand but he shoved her away and into the counter. "Daddy, you're going to start a fire!"

"Shut the _hell_ up! Got-fucking-damn all you and that white bitch do is whine. I pay the bills in this bitch so I do what I want. Got it?" He turned around and started flipping his burnt eggs and singing the Thong Song, dancing crazily. Jazmine sighed. "Where's mom?"

"Who gives a damn? Where the hell were _you,_ slut? I don't remember you asking me to go out, hmm?" He slurred his words as he tossed his eggs onto a plate and put the pan on the back burner. Jazmine's eyes began to tear up again. The worst part about her dad when he got drunk was he never remembered in the morning. He was just hungover, but back to his "normal" self. What good father would ever call their little girl a slut, whether they were drunk or not? It had started back when her and Ronnie started dating and she had asked for birth control. That had been almost nine months ago. She got up as she stared at her father and mumbled 'I hate you' under her breath and went upstairs in her room.

She laid in her bed in the dark thinking about today, and the past few weeks in general. The only thing that brought a smile to her face was Huey. Even when he was being a grouch he still always managed to put a smile on her face. Jazmine brushed the tips of her fingers against her lips and gasped. She and Huey had kissed. TWICE! No, no, no, _she_ kissed Huey! That made her no better than Ronnie, truthfully. She was a no good cheater. She was… she was a slut! Jazmine started hyperventilating as the anxiety creeped up on her. She shot up in her bed and felt around for her inhaler on her night stand, knocking her phone on the floor and few other things. When she finally found it she put the inhaler to her mouth and did two puffs. Then two more before she finally felt her lungs expanding. She breathed a sigh of relief and shook her head.

She grabbed her phone off the floor and called Huey. He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" he mumbled groggily. Jazmine groaned. "I'm sorry Huey, did I wake you up?"

"Err… Kinda?" she heard him take in a deep breath. "What's wrong?"

Jazmine bit her bottom lip and jumped when he called her again. "N-nothing it's just… I cheated on my boyfriend. With you. That makes me a bad pers-" Huey cut her off rudely, "What the hell? No it doesn't Jazmine. He's cheating on you!" He sighed and mumbled something before speaking up again. "Look… I, um, I think you should just leave him. He's not right for you." _I am,_ Huey thought. Jazmine gasped and sputtered. "What do you mean I should just _leave_ him? I've almost been with him for a year and… you can't just throw away relationships like that! You're supposed to work out relationship problems Huey!"

"Jazmine he doesn't even care about you!" Huey shouted, not caring if his grandad heard him. He doubted it though, Grandad slept like a rock. Jazmine shook her head roughly. "I'm sorry? Who the hell are you to say he doesn't care about me? Are you him?! NO! How dare you speak for him?!"

"Are you seriously defending him right now? Jazmine DuBois you must have lost your goddamn mind! Where is your common sense!? You wouldn't cheat on somebody you love!" Huey retorted. He felt like something inside him was cracking. "That's not true Huey! I cheated on him and I love him!" Tears were falling down her cheeks one after the other. Her nose was running and she kept sniffling over and over again. Huey clenched his teeth together at Jazmine's words. "Oh yeah? If you love him so damn much then why did you kiss me? What did _that_ mean to you, Jazmine? Because if you have the nerve to lie to me and tell me you didn't feel anything, I swear on my parents grave, I will _never_ talk to you again!"

The silence that came after that was almost crippling. Jazmine couldn't believe that Huey would throw their friendship away over a little kiss, over her loving her boyfriend. What was she supposed to do? She didn't want to lose Huey, he was her bestfriend. But on the other hand if she admitted her feelings about Huey… things would get so much more complicated. Huey sighed and shook his head. "Jazmine," he paused as he got prepared for what he was going to say. "I love you. There isn't any other way to put it. I will love and cherish you better than Ronnie ever can…"

Jazmine felt her heart speed up and her cheeks heat up. Did Huey really just say that? How long had he even been feeling this way? She was happy, sad, confused, guilty. All these emotions weren't even remotely helping her. "How long have you... Felt like that Huey?" Huey shrugged, "Does it really even matter? I'm telling you now is what is what's important. I can treat you right Jazmine." Huey felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders at confessing his feelings to Jazmine. It felt amazing, except for the worrying if she'd reject him or not. That part sucked. Jazmine still hadn't said anything back to him and Huey was getting a little worried. "Jazmine?"

"Yeah?" She mumbled. He groaned inwardly, she was crying. That girl was so emotional it was crazy. "Come over?"

"Huey are you crazy? It's almost midnight." Jazmine squeaked. Huey chuckled and it sent shivers down Jazmine's spine. "What, are you scared of getting caught?"

"Pfft, of course not?" She lied. "Why should I come over anyways?" Huey rolled his eyes and laid back down in his bed. "Why shouldn't you come over? We can talk face to face."

"...I'll get in trouble..." Jazmine mumbled. After a few minutes coaxing from Huey, Jazmine ended up sneaking down the steps and through the living room to the front door. Luckily her father wasn't in the living room but in his office. She quietly closed the door and ran across the street. Huey met her at the door and led her upstairs to his room.

Now that they were face to face, it was a lot more awkward. Jazmine twiddled her thumbs while they rested in her lap and looked up at Huey through her eyelashes. Huey looked like he always did but a slight blush stained his cheeks. Jazmine 'hmph'ed and crossed her arms. "How are you gonna invite me over and then not talk to me?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking."

"Don't tell me to shut up, Huey Freeman! I'm serious, I'll go back home ri-" bam. Huey cut her off with a kiss. They started as small, short and sweet kisses but progressed into long, deep and passionate ones that sent their nerves into a frenzy.

Jazmine gasped and opened her mouth slightly to let Huey's tongue in. Her small arms snaked around his neck as he pulled her onto his lap. He gripped her hips roughly and groaned when she pulled away. "Why'd you pull away?"

Jazmine was blushing and breathing a little bit heavier than usual. She shook her head before diving in for another breath taking kiss. She let out a small moan as Huey's strong hands roamed her body slowly. She pushed her hips against his and felt her core tighten and her panties get wet. Almost instantly she started grinding against him, loving how the motion put pressure against her clit.

She had never thought her and Huey would ever do anything like this. Sure, she had thought about late at night, but for it to really happen?

She gasped when Huey bucked his hips up against her and in return she started to grind harder against him. He was rock hard and Jazmine had never wanted to have sex more than she did right then and there. She kept rocking her hips until Huey stopped her. She whined loudly. "Huey!"

His voice was deeper than usual and husky, "You think it's okay to tease, huh?" He smirked at her and flipped her over. He caged her in between his arms and leaned down to kiss her neck. He planted hickies all over her throat and neck and it was driving her insane. While he kissed her neck, he slowly caressed her inner thighs until he reached the bottom of her shorts. He quickly tugged them off and Jazmine lifted her hips up to help him with the task. He rubbed her pussy through her panties to see that she had completely soaked them. He paused from kissing her to ask her if touching her like this was okay and smiled when she nodded her head slowly. "God yes, please Huey," She moaned.

Huey slid one hand up her tank top and underneath her purple bra and squeezed her breast lightly. He rubbed and teased her nipple slowly, still kissing her neck tenderly, while he moved her soaked panties to the side and rubbed her clit in small, circular motions. Slowly he increased his speed until Jazmine was holding back moans. He kissed up her neck and to her ear, "Don't hold back baby." Jazmine gasped and moaned as she felt another wave a pleasure go through her body.

Huey felt himself straining against his jeans but didn't want to fuck Jazmine until he made her cum at least once. He swiftly slid in two fingers, causing her to moan out loud and grind her hips up against his hand. Alternating between slow and quick, he pumped his fingers in and out of her while he rubbed her clit with his thumb until he felt her insides clenching around his fingers. "Oh my god, Huey!" She moaned and shouted his name repeatedly as he teased her throughout her climax. When she was finished, Huey got up and slid down his basketball shorts and boxers when the door creaked open.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"


	3. Chapter 3

The comments you guys leave bring the biggest smile to my face! Here's chapter three, enjoy!

Huey groaned and grabbed his clothes on the floor to cover his very obvious boner while Jazmine squealed and pulled Huey's blankets over her lower half. "What the hell Riley!?"

"Fuck you mean nigga? This my room too! You coulda at least sent a damn text message sayin you was gettin some. OH GOD I just seent this nigga dick again! Huey this some gay shit." Riley shouted as he threw his bag across the room and onto his bed. "it wasn't like I wasn't gon' be home!" Riley shouted and stared at the couple before turning around and leaving. Jazmine and Huey waited a few seconds to make sure he didn't come back in before they both sighed. Huey slid his boxers back on and handed Jazmine her shorts.

Jazmine slowly slid the blanket over her until she was fully underneath the blanket. "That was embarrassing..." Huey frowned at the fact they had been disrupted, but knew Jazmine wouldn't try anything now, so he laid down next to her. "I don't think he saw anything of yours, that's good right?" Jazmine shot her arm out from under the blanket and hit him. "No, it's not! Riley's never gonna let this go." Huey shrugged and propped himself up using his elbow. "He doesn't let anything go, it's not that important. I think we should be glad my grandad didn't wake up and catch us."

Jazmine sighed and slowly came out from under the blanket and Huey immediately captured her in a kiss. He didn't know why he was being all lovey dovey all of a sudden, but who cares? He liked it. Jazmine smiled against his lips and he rubbed her hip gently. "You know you're beautiful?" He mumbled once they stopped kissing. Huey reached out to play with her thick curls. Jazmine giggled and rolled her eyes. "I'm not used to you being like... This."

"You mean nice?" Huey smirked and rolled on his back and stared up at the ceiling. "So, are you gonna tell what's-his-name?"

Jazmine looked over to the side as she got a queasy feeling in her stomach. "I... Um..." She felt so bad for coming over and letting things turn out like this, even if she loved every second of it. How could she find it in herself to tell Huey that she didn't plan on breaking up with Ronnie after he confessed his feelings to her? She turned to look in his eyes and she knew that look in his eyes. It was love. There was no way that she could tell him no, no matter how much she wanted to be with him. She owed Ronnie the chance to fix their problems and not just flush their relationship down the toilet. Huey shrugged again. "Yeah well he doesn't really deserve a reason anyways." Jazmine groaned internally. She was definitely going to need to talk to Cindy after everything that had happened tonight. She glanced at the big red digital numbers that was in the night stand between Riley and Huey's bed and saw that it was almost 1:30." Hey Huey? I think I should go home."

"Alright, that's cool." He shrugged, got up and waited for her to slide her shorts on. After that they walked downstairs and past the living room, where Riley shouted, "Little freaks!" At the top of his lungs and smirked. Jazmine squeaked again and Huey repressed the urge to go over to the couch and punch his brothers stomach in. "Shut the hell up Riley." Huey wrapped his arm around Jazmine's waist and left. It was drizzling and had gotten even cooler than before. When they got to the sidewalk in front of Jazmine's house they said their goodbyes. Huey waited until she got in the house before turning around and walking back home. When Jazmine got home she took a quick shower and changed her pajamas before laying down and going to sleep. Huey sat up in the living room with Riley for another hour and a half before going up to his room and knocking out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next day Jazmine DuBois woke up at 9:30 refreshed. She was slightly less confused, emotion wise but still torn at the heart. She grabbed her phone and texted Ronnie: Hey babe, we need to talk TODAY. When can we meet up? Then she texted Cindy: You won't believe what happened yesterday, we need to chill. Cindy texted back immediately: Biiiiiitch wha happened?! Ima be there around 12 my mom got me doin some dum shit. Jazmine told her that she could drop by any time.

Instead of waiting around for Ronnie to text back Jazmine went into the bathroom to get ready. She gasped when she was brushing her teeth and looked up into the mirror only to see dark hickies, big and small across her throat, neck and chest. "Crap!" She finished brushing her teeth and washing her face before she got her makeup out and covered the dark love bites as best as she could. When she was finally sure that they were covered, she put her hair into two French braids that ended right above her butt and secured them with white rubber bands. Jazmine went back into her room and put on her black terry shorts, her white short sleeved top and pulled out her white vans for when she decided to go out.

She headed downstairs to eat some breakfast and found her dad on the couch sleep. He had one foot hanging over the arm rest and his other leg hanging over the back of the couch, snoring out to his hearts content. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She washed up the dishes Tom had made dirty last night which was, unsurprisingly, a lot before she made herself a cheese and ham omelette with some whole wheat toast. She sat down at the table in the dining room and took her time eating as she scrolled through her Twitter and Instagram feed. Her phone buzzed and the notification at the top of the screen told her it was Ronnie. She tapped it and read his message: aight that's cool Ima come thru when I get off work. Jazmine didn't bother responding, she knew he got off of work at 7 pm on Saturdays. He worked about half an hour away and he didn't always leave on time, so he'd be here around 8 or 8:30. That gave her plenty of time to sit and talk with Cindy, then her own time to think about what she wanted to do.

She finished her food and washed her dirty dishes up and went upstairs to her room. Normally she would've sat in the living room to watch some TV, but she didn't wanna waste her time dealing with her dad, even if he was sleep. Once she got in her room all she could think about was that girl's voice she heard in the background when she called Ronnie. It sounded so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. She sighed, "I'm no better than him... but we've been together so long it'd be crazy to just leave him. Besides, I love him." But don't I love Huey more? Hasn't he always been there for me, no matter what? The way I feel about Huey doesn't even compare to how I feel about Ronnie. Jazmine wiped away a stray tear before it got the chance to ruin her makeup.

She was starting to regret ever dating Ronnie. Cindy and all her other female friends warned her. Even Riley had warned her! But Ronnie always said the right words and always did the right things. There was a point in time where his touch gave her goosebumps. He used to hold her and let her cry into his chest, or stop by and visit her for no reason. He used to leave her cute little goodmorning and good night messages. They used to make love. At least, she thought they did. He didn't do any of that anymore. It was more pointless sex, half-assed I love you's, and arguments more than anything else. If Jazmine asked him to come visit her, he'd bitch and moan about how busy he was or how he saw her the other day. She wanted to break up with him but she just didn't believe in abandoning without trying to fix it first.

Cindy stretched out her tender limbs and yawned. "Awwww shit, that feels good." She rested back down on the bed and looked over at him. He was dressed for work already and was leaning against the headboard of his bed doing something on his phone. He glanced down into Cindy's blue eyes and smirked. "You sleep good babe?"

"Mhmm." She nodded her head slowly and winked at him. "The way you be fucking me knocks me out! I love our morning quickies." The humor in her eyes slowly faded out and they turned sad. "Jaz texted me, said she had something to tell me." Ronnie looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah? She hit me up too... Told her I was gon' swing by her place after work." Cindy bit her bottom lip roughly, almost making it bleed. "You think she found out?"

Ronnie shook his head, "Pfft nah. Ion think she even knows the difference. She may be my girl but she can be a lil dense sometimes." Cindy chuckled, Jazmine could be naive sometimes. "We need to tell her sooner or later." Ronnie sighed, "I know, I know. I'm just waiting for the right time Cin." Cindy rolled her eyes, "Yeah ya ass said that four months ago Ronnie!" She pushed the thought of her best friend out of her mind and wiped her eyes. This had been going on for so long, they were in too deep to stop seeing each other now.

Four months ago, Ronnie and Cindy had started talking. Only because Ronnie needed help buying Jazmine a birthday gift. The two had hit it off just like that the moment they had alone time and met up at the mall. The rest was history. Sure, Cindy felt like shit for doing this to her best friend and felt even worse for keeping her relationship going with Ronnie for so long but, damn, was the boy sexy. He was a tall Hispanic boy with soft curly hair. He had a beard and a mustache and even a few tattoos. His voice was deep and smooth and he always knew what to say. Most of all he was kind, Cindy knew he wasn't as nice to Jazmine as he was to her, but he was in the beginning.

Cindy got ready to leave and cried quietly as she did. She was head over heels in love with her best friend's boyfriend and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

After Cindy left Ronnie's place, she got home fifteen minutes later. She had two hours to kill before she had to be at Jazmine's place. There was no way Jazmine wasn't going to talk about Ronnie, because Jazmine had called him last night when she was with him. She was probably upset at the tone of voice he had used with her last night. Cindy groaned, she didn't want to listen to Jaz bitch about Ronnie. She don't even appreciate him, maybe that's why Ronnie started fucking around with me behind her back, Cindy thought. She gasped at the bitterness of her thoughts and started to cry. What the hell was wrong with her? She had changed so much and it was making her a bad person... Plus her mom was doing drugs and cheating on her father. Meanwhile her dad was never here. She was losing friends right and left and slowly but surely, she knew she would end up alone.

Everything was crashing down around her.

Cindy let out a sob as she searched her drawer for her blade. Once she finally found it, she sat on the floor and slowly slid the sharp blade across the pale skin on her stomach. This was the only place she could hide the scars during the summer without getting any weird looks. At pool parties she would just wear a tank top over her bikini. When the pain in her heart finally subsided she stopped slicing at her skin. She took her time cleaning the cuts and covered them with a few band aids, she didn't need them getting infected.

A/N: thank you for reading! Follow/Fave to stay updated. Review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. TNT!


	4. Chapter 4

Before I start, thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves, they make me smile like crazy! Shoutout to Juey for mentioning my story in her story Dark Paradise, go check it out if you haven't already it's amaaaaaazing! I'm a fiend for that story lol. Also go check out Sanctuary by cutechibilolita while you're at it, they're both super angsty.

To Livirenee: Good guess it is Ronnie Banks! I was waiting for somebody to mention that. Oooh, that boy is fine.

Sorry this chapter is so late, I came down with a stomach virus that I'm still dealing with, ugh. Enjoy!

* * *

Jazmine stared outside the window in her bedroom. It was pouring outside, but it didn't bother her because she loved the rain. She felt her legs falling asleep so she got up and laid on her bed. She cracked open the window and listened to the pouring rain. Rain was... Relaxing. Whenever it rained she felt like all the bad things were being washed away so she could start new. She started humming a song, and it wasn't long before she started singing.

 _ **Rain is good for the soul**_

 _ **Crazy how I feel the most warm when it's cold**_

 _ **Drops hit the window and I drop down to the floor**_

Jazmine sighed softly as she rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

 _ **I assume this is when I would miss you the most**_

 _ **I'm lying down**_

 _ **I've got this notepad where you laid your head**_

 _ **We use to go round and round**_

 _ **Making love in my bed**_

 _ **We were in so deep**_

 _ **We could barely tread**_

 _ **But now I found a way to heal myself instead**_

Jazmine sang that part over and over again, one because it was her favorite part of the song and two because that was the only verse she knew. She stopped when there was a knock on her door. "Come in." It was Sarah. She had a small smile on her face. "Jazmine, Cindy's downstairs. You know she came here in this crazy thunderstorm?" Jazmine got up and thanked her mom before sliding past her and walking downstairs. She watched her mom go back into her parents room before turning to look at Cindy who was almost soaking wet from the rain.

"Cin, did you walk here? You know you could've called, I would've taken my moms car to get you." Cindy smiled and rolled her eyes, "Pfffft, girl what I look like walking fifteen minutes in that rain? I took the bus and walked up the street." Cindy paused and walked up and hugged Jazmine. "I ain't seen you in so long Yella, let's go talk about what's going on momma."

The two girls grabbed some snacks from the kitchen and two bottles of water and headed back into Jazmine's room. Jazmine handed Cindy a change of clothes so her soaking wet ones could dry in the dryer. While Cindy changed in the bathroom, which was weird because they always changed in front of each other, Jazmine put Cindy's clothes in the dryer. When the teens finally sat down to talk and munch, it had gotten serious pretty quickly.

They both sat side to side from one another on the mulattos bed. Cindy spoke up first, more nervous that Jazmine knew her secret than anything. "So wassup, you gon talk?" Jazmine sighed and nodded her head as she ate her Doritos. "Alright, so last night I called Ronnie cause my parents were arguing again. I didn't wanna bug you or Huey, you know? He picks up and sounds so annoyed that I need him... But that's the usual with him now." Cindy shook her head at Ronnie's behavior, just to keep up the act. "Then I heard some girl call him baby in the background. And he was breathing heavy, and his voice was deeper than usual, like when he gets horny. I-I know he's cheating but I don't wanna leave him. I love him, you know?" Cindy nodded and felt her own heart break slightly at hearing her best friend confess her love for Ronnie, even if she was his actual girlfriend.

Jazmine continued, "so I went to the hill, just to get some fresh air. Huey ends up coming there and I look a hot mess." Cindy laughs at that part. "What? You ain't did your hair, huh?" Jazmine pushed her away softly and nods. "Me and him kissed. I freaked out and came home, but then I called him. He convinced me to come over, so I snuck out. Which was easy as pie cause my dad was knocked out drunk. Then..." Jazmine pauses as she blushed and she whispered to make sure nobody heard if they walked past her room. "We made out again and... He fingered me. We almost did it but Riley barged in!"

Cindy busted out laughing. "Ohhhh shit," she said wiping a tear from her eye. "I can imagine Riley's face now! Did he say it was gay?" Jazmine nodded and Cindy laughed some more. After her laughing fit was over, she finally focused on the fact that Jazmine had cheated on Ronnie. That meant that they might break up!

Jazmine blushed and took a swig of water, "That's not even funny Cindy! It was so embarrassing, Riley won't ever let me live that down. But forget about him, what do I do? I cheated on Ronnie, I know... And he cheated on me but I'd be a bad person if we didn't talk it through." Cindy sighed, this was her chance. "You know what I think you should do? Tell Ronnie, but don't let him know you know his secret yet. See his reaction and all that shit, if he acts all mad then just leave him cause he obviously ain't shit. Actually he already ain't shit! He cheated on you!"

Jazmine shrugged and pulled her knees up to her chest. "The thing is, that kiss with Huey was... Amazing. It made my heart and stomach flutter and he made me cum just by fingering me. Ronnie's never done that." _He has to me,_ Cindy thought smugly. Cindy hugged her best friend, "You should be with Huey, you two belong together." That wasn't a lie, either. They _did_ belong together. The saying was that opposites attract, right? But she was also saying it because she had never wanted to be with someone as badly as she wanted to be with Ronnie. Jazmine nodded her head slowly, her curls brushing against Cindy's face. "It's just so hard to make a decision. But Ronnie's gonna stop by tonight and we're gonna talk." Cindy kept her poker face on and nodded. "Good."

 **~IMLD~**

"My nigga, are you serious?!" Caeser laughed as he listened to Riley talk about catching Huey and Jazmine last night. He patted his best friend on the back. "You know... Huey I was starting to think you ain't had it in you! Jazmine sure as hell is a baddie, I just thought you were a chicken."

Riley joined in, "Helllll yeah bruh, you seen that ass lately? Her titties kinda small- Oof!" Huey socked his brother right in his stomach and narrowed his eyes. "You wanna keep talking about Jazmine like that?" He looked over at Caesar and watched as he raised his hands up in defeat. "Good idea." Huey mumbled as he sat back down on the couch.

Riley was munching on a bowl of cereal, being more nosy about what Huey and Caesar were talking about than anything else. Caesar was over because Huey decided he needed someone to talk to and he couldn't necessarily talk to Jazmine about herself. Huey groaned and laid his head back on the couch. "What the hell should I do man? I don't think she's gonna leave Ronnie." Caeser nodded his head in thought as he looked at Huey. His boy had it bad, he could tell. Huey had never asked for relationship advice in all their years of being friends. Never. So Caesar didn't really know what to tell him, honestly. It wasn't like he had something to go off of. The thing he did have though, was all the advice Huey had given him when it came to all his previous girlfriends.

"Hol' up, you 'member when I was with that cute dark skinned chick, long hair, a lil chubby?" Huey nodded. "And I told you I was her side nigga? And you told me, that if I was serious about being with her I would talk to her about it and let her know I wanted to be the only nigga in her life?" Huey nodded but looked at Caesar like 'what the fuck are you trying to say?'. "You should do that, my dude."

"Caesar." Huey paused, "didn't she tell you no and leave you?"

"Shut the hell up. That's not the point, we know Jaz ain't like that. She gone end up saying yes." Caesar smiled at his plan. Huey on the other hand thought that his current situation was completely different from the one Caesar was talking about. Huey shrugged and shook his head.

Riley shook his head and chuckled from his spot in the kitchen. "Y'all niggas don't know game. See you gotta do somethin' reaaaaaal nice for Jazmine cause she the type to like that romantic type shit, feel me? Take her to Red Lobster wit the cheese biscuits, or Olive Garden."

"I thought you didn't believe in taking girls out to eat, Riley?"

"Pfft, I don't believe in taking _hoes_ out to eat. When you tryna make some girl yours you gotta be sweet on her. But I don't gotta deal wit that romantic shit anyways cause I like my bitches thugged out!" Riley laughed and started rapping Kevin Gates song, Thugged Out. Caesar started rapping along with him and Huey just sat there watching the two. He face palmed himself before he got the idea. As corny as it was, Huey was going to have a picnic on the hill with Jazmine. Today obviously wouldn't be a good day, it was pouring rain outside and the ground would be slippery and muddy. If anything he would have to wait until next week, but an idea was better than nothing, and he knew Jazmine would love it. Once Huey decided on his plan, he finally relaxed. The three boys played video games and bumped music until Robert came to kick them out of the living room so he could watch some tv.

They all migrated upstairs to the brothers' room where they pretty much did the same thing, bump music, crack jokes and be boys.

 **~IMLD~**

"Enough about me, how's everything at home?" Jazmine asked her best friend quietly. Cindy's home life was always a topic the girl didn't want to talk about and Jazmine was lucky if she got her best friend to say a few words about it. Jazmine never pushed because she could see how difficult it was for Cindy to talk about it openly, it made tears come to her eyes just by Jazmine mentioning it.

Cindy shrugged and look off to the side. She finally settled on looking at the window on the wall next to Jazmine's dresser. It was still raining down heavily outside. "It's not getting no better."

Jazmine felt tears well up in her eyes. While Cindy's parents were still together, her mom constantly brought different men into their home and she was becoming a heavy abuser of hardcore drugs. It had started with some weed, which Cindy had never really cared about, but progressed into Xanax, Ecstasy, Crack and anything else you could think of. The worst part her mom didn't even try to hide it anymore, she did everything out in the open. Her dad didn't care either, as long as he had his trophy wife look amazing when they had to go out together. Cindy sighed. "I hate her, I really do Jaz…" tears fell from her eyes one after the other and Jazmine reached over and held Cindy tightly.

"I-Ion even know how to even wit this shit no more Jaz. Sometimes I just wish I wasn't here no more, wiped off this earth. My dad even worse, he know how bad she gettin' and he don't fuckin' care!" Cindy choked out a sob onto Jazmine's shoulder. The mulatto rubbed Cindy's back soothingly and nodded her head softly. Who knows how long Cindy had been holding this in for? The last time they had spoken about her parents had to have been months ago. "Shhh, Cindy… It's okay, I'm here for you, you know that…." Jazmine kept patting her Cindy's back and slowly but surely, her sobs turned into small sniffles. The two teens pulled apart and Cindy smiled weakly. "I hate gettin' all emotional…"

Jazmine smiled brightly, her green eyes lighting up, "But then that means you can get all the ice cream you want! Hold on!" Jazmine got up and went downstairs to get the ice cream from the freezer. It was Jen and Berry's chocolate fudge brownie and she was saving it for something just like this. On her way up Sarah asked if everything was okay and Jazmine said that they'd talk about it later. Even though her parents marriage was going sour, her mother was still the one she told _everything_ to. Jazmine came back in her room and shut the door with her foot. She gave Cindy one spoon and kept the other for herself and they took turns eating the delicious ice cream until it was all gone. After that they watched some action movie on Netflix, then another.

By the time the second movie was over it was almost 6:30 and the rain had finally died down, even though it was still drizzling. Cindy checked her phone, "Alright girl, it's bout time for me to go home. You know how muhfuckas be on the bus." she rolled her eyes and hugged Jazmine. They said their goodbyes and Jazmine went into her parents room to talk to her mom.

Jazmine told her mom everything, minus the getting fingered by Huey part. Retelling the story for a second time didn't feel nearly as bad as the first time, especially after getting all the tears out. Sarah was all open ears. Once Jazmine finished her story Sarah shook her head. "I raised you well sweetie but… never stay with a man who won't respect you. It's the worse thing you can ever let someone do to you. I know you _feel_ obligated to hash it out with Ronnie, but you aren't. And to be honest? You should be with Huey. He's such a nice young man… even if he can be a bit of a cynic."

"Mom!" Jazmine blushed as Sarah fell into a fit of laughter. Once she stopped she went on with, "I know that to you, nine months feels like forever because you're so young but it's nothing, trust me. Me and your father have been together for over ten years, sure we have our problems but-"

Jazmine cut her off, "Are you guys going to get a divorce?" Sarah shook her head slowly, and shrugged as she pulled her only daughter into a hug. "I don't know Jazmine, I don't know." They both heaved a sigh and Jazmine pulled away from her mother embrace. "Well... if you do I completely understand." Her mom nodded and twiddled her thumbs. "I have to get ready, Ronnie'll be here in about an hour."

"Alright sweetie, but don't give into the good looks! He'll suck you right back in." Jazmine nodded her head and left. Ronnie could be so persuasive when it came down to anything and it was mostly because he was such a smooth talker. And cute. Who wouldn't listen to a cute guy? She sighed again and shook her head, hoping that everything would fall into place and stop making her heart hurt.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter is finally the dreaded Ronnie and Jazmine talk! This chapter is a lil longer cause I had no idea where the hell to end it at, but I think I'll start writing longer chapters, but they'll take longer. What do you guys want, short or long chapters? The song Jazmine is singing in the beginning is Alive by Kehlani, she's amazing if you haven't heard of her. *tsnmimob***

 **Oh and whoever sent me a review on guest for Exception, pleaseeeee PM, I will gladly add your oc to my story (maybe a different one I'm working on) but I need to talk some details over with you. I know weird to post here, but just in case you're reading this one too.**

TNT


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are amazing! Some shit goes down in the chapter sooo, just read!**

* * *

Jazmine hopped in the shower after the brief talk with her mom. Showers were always so relaxing and she was honestly, nervous as hell. What if Ronnie pulled his charms on her before she got her point across? Besides she needed to shave under her arms and her legs and wash her hair. She did the shaving first to get it over with and then washed her long, thick curls. Her wet hair went a little bit past her butt and it was heavy as hell when it was wet. Sometimes she wished that she could just cut it off into a cute little fro just so she didn't have to deal with the length. After washing her hair, she washed her body with her favorite soap. Jazmine pouted when the water finally turned cold and she got out quickly. She peeked her head out the door of the bathroom to make sure neither of her parents were in sight.

No way she needed one of them seeing her with all the hickies on her neck! Jazmine tucked her towel in so she didn't have to hold it and made a mad dash to her room.

Once safely inside she went to her closet and looked for something to wear. She wanted to wear the same outfit she had worn earlier, but Cindy's makeup - and her own - had ruined both her top and shorts. Jazmine dried off and lotioned up.

She draped a towel around her shoulders and sat in front of the mirror on her dresser as she started to comb through her hair. Ten minutes and two sore arms later she was done combing and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail before wrapping it into a tight bun.

It took Jazmine a while to decide what to wear, but she eventually told herself that it didn't really matter. She tugged on her favorite pair of ripped shorts, a crop top and gold hoop earrings. She pulled out the shoes she wanted to wear, which were floral vans. Ever since she had been able to shop for herself, which happened during her freshman year in high school, she learned she could express herself through her clothes.

She remembered the time when she first started changing up her style and Huey confronted her. The thought put a smile to her face.

 _Huey glanced at her, like he usually did but did a double take. "Uh... What the hell are you wearing?" Jazmine squeaked and blushed. "What are you talking about?" He arched his eyebrow and pointed at her outfit. "It was a pretty direct question, Jazmine."_

 _She sighed and plopped down next to Huey. "I'm changing up my style. I can't dress like a little girl forever!" Huey shook his head and looked down at his book. Jazmine pouted and put her face between him and his book. "You don't like it?"_

 _"I didn't say that." He would look annoyed to someone who didn't know him, but Jazmine saw that slight smirk on his lips. "Soooo, what do you think?"_

 _"I think you look great no matter how you dress." He watched as her cheeks slowly turned to a deep red and she moved from out of his way. He looked at her from the side until Jazmine hit him and told him to stop._

Jazmine rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to get her makeup. She blushed and put the thought aside as she started on her makeup. She sat down in front of the mirror in her room. She didn't plan on doing anything extra, and it was mostly to cover the marks Huey had left all over her neck. Jazmine sighed as she went on auto pilot and went through the motions of applying her makeup. Some foundation, a little setting powder, a mix of her favorite brown eyeshadows, since the combination accentuated her green eyes, and some mascara. The whole time the only person that was on her mind was Huey.

Maybe she owed him the benefit of the doubt? There was obviously something there between them, something with a much bigger spark than her and Ronnie. It wasn't that she doubted that he wouldn't do all the things he said he would, she was more scared she'd ruin a perfect friendship. Scared that once they actually got together, she wouldn't be like what he expected and he would just drop her. Jazmine let out a small groan. "Oh my gosh, boys are so freaking confusing!" She put her makeup back in her back and cleaned up after herself before plopping down on her bed.

The clock blinked 7:45. Time inched by slowly and Jazmine did nothing but lay in her bed and scroll down her Instagram and Twitter feed. She wanted to go to Huey's house but it didn't feel right to go to him for comfort and then leave off with her boyfriend, especially after what had happened. Besides, she saw Riley and Caesar post pictures and the three were obviously across the street hanging out. Huey had an Instagram but he rarely posted anything personal and it was more about politics and the black community than anything else.

Ronnie finally texted her around eight saying that he'd be there in fifteen minutes and that he would take her back to his place. Jazmine didn't really want to go over to his house knowing she'd give into him and probably end up have makeup sex with him. She wanted to have a conversation here, where she knew he wouldn't really try anything. Besides her mom had just left to an NAACP event and her dad would be working late. She spent the next fifteen minutes waiting in the kitchen, munching on a ham and cheese sandwich. She looked down at her sandwich, "I'm supposed to be a vegetarian. Sorry you poor piggy." Jazmine mumbled before taking another bite. Everyone had the food they ate when they were stressed hers was meat. Any and all type of meat, pork, beef, chicken, quail, turkey. She was more an on and off vegetarian than anything, which always made Huey tease her at her lack of commitment.

A car horn beeped out front and she knew it was Ronnie, so she finished her sandwich as she ran towards the door. She realized she forgot her shoes so she ran back up to her room to slide them on and back down the steps. Her phone was in her pocket and she grabbed her hello kitty keys. Just in case.

Ronnie was standing there leaning against his car, that cute smirk on his face. Jazmine reminded herself to treat this like business and not get sucked into the void of sexiness. Once she was close enough Ronnie walked towards her and he hugged her. "Wassup Jaz?" He kissed her forehead. "Haven't seen you since last week."

Jazmine nodded slowly. It was easy to say you would tell you boyfriend you cheated on him. Well, no not really. But now that she was in front of him it was making a wreck. She hugged him back lightly, her head against his chest. Huey and Ronnie were around the same height, Ronnie being 6'5" and Huey standing at 6'3". Maybe she had a thing for tall guys? Ronnie glanced down at his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Let's go back to my place, we deserve some alone time."

Jazmine stood her ground as he started to lightly tug her. When he noticed she wasn't budging he removed his arms and looked at her. "What the hell is going on?" Jazmine looked up at him, only because she had to because he was a foot taller than her, and shook her head violently. "Ronnie... I-I know you're cheating on me." He laughed. "Jazmine, what the hell? No I'm not. Why would I ever do that?" Jazmine stood her ground, knowing he was lying. She had caught him right in his lie and he wouldn't confess? What the hell was wrong with him? "I know you're lying right to my face Ronald." Ronnie sputtered, trying to keep up with his lie. "Babe come onnnn! You know me!"

"I heard it, so how dare you have the audacity to lie to my face! But that's besides the point, I cheated on you too." Jazmine mumbled the last part silently. Ronnie's face turned dead serious. "What?" Jazmine spoke up little louder this time. "I cheated on you. The same way you cheated on me!" She didn't want all her neighbors to know her business so she spoke in a half yell/half whisper voice. "Actually no, I didn't! You probably had sex with whoever you cheated on me with. But forget that, I'm willing to ta-" Ronnie walked up to her and grabbed her cheeks roughly. Roughly enough that she knew there would be bruises the next day. She did all she could to push him back but it didn't work. She mumbled a scared "Get off me!" He shook his head angrily and did as she said, but pushed her on the ground.

He stood in front of her, making sure Jazmine didn't get back up. He stared down at her and the anger in his eyes made her tremble. He squatted down in front of her. "You think it's okay for you to cheat on _me?_ After all the shit I've done for you?!" He shouted as he smacked her face roughly. Jazmine's eyes watered up and she cried for him to stop. She never thought he would put his hands on her, ever. He never seemed like that type of guy. He stood back up and ran his hands through his curls. "Ungrateful!" Ronnie kicked her on her legs repeatedly. "Ungrateful bitch." He kept kicking her, all over, and he kicked her harder each time. She felt the pain on her legs, arms, back, stomach, chest. It was everywhere. He finally stopped and Jazmine yelped as he yanked her up by her arm, and she felt something in her shoulder pop. "Ronnie stop! I'm sorry, just please stop!" She screamed as long as she could manage. The pain in her shoulder wouldn't stop, she was positive he had dislocated it. Her body was throbbing all over and it hurt to stand. Ronnie swung his arm and hit her in the side of her head, and she screamed again. The edges of her vision were turning black and she ended up falling out on the wet grass.

"Can't trust bitches these days! I swear to God!" Ronnie looked like he was having a mental breakdown. Jazmine wondered how she even deserved this. How could he hurt her like this when he said he loved her?

 **~IMLD~**

Huey, Caesar and Riley were all bumping 's album Forest Hills Drive. Huey usually hated most of the mainstream rappers but was pretty good, lyrically. He still preferred Ghostface, Cappadona, and all the other old heads in the game. The song was going off when they heard screaming that sounded a lot like... Riley peeked out the window, and looked back nervously at his brother. "Uh... Huey, I think you might wanna go across the street. Check that out?"

"Are you saying that's Jazmine?" They heard another screamed and Huey bolted out of the room and down the steps. He didn't even bother putting on shoes. Riley mumbled. "Awwww, shit! It's bout to go down my nigga. Lesgo!" He shouted to Caesar. They took the time to put their shoes on and they ran across the street.

Huey clenched his jaw as he saw Jazmine getting kicked on the ground. The run over there looked so wrong, but he'd be damned if he wasn't sprinting. He watched as Ronnie yanked her up and she screamed in pain. Her shoulder didn't look right, he could tell that from the middle of the street. The rage he felt as he watched Ronnie knock Jazmine upside her head and let her tumblr down to the ground made him see red. Huey finally reached the too and he socked Ronnie right in the back of the head. The nosy white people of the neighborhood came out in their robes, mumbling. _Yeah, come watch the niggas fight._ Huey thought to himself. He grabbed Ronnie and spun him around and tackled him. "The fuck my dude?" Ronnie shouted. Huey slammed his fist into face, slightly upset he didn't hear anything break. "The fuck you mean the fuck? How _dare_ you lay your hands on her!" Huey punched him again and this time, there was a crack. He smirked and threw another punch.

Ronnie struggled against Huey but eventually flipped him over and swung his fist down. Huey ducked to the side, making Ronnie hit the sidewalk. Ronnie shouted at the pain he felt in his knuckles. He couldn't even flex his fingers. "Fuck!" He shouted. "What the hell is it to you?! Mind your damn business!" Then it dawned on him. "You're the one she's fucking with?" They both got up and Huey smirked, nodding his head. Riley and Caesar came running out, Riley clomping around in his heavy timberlands.

Caesar ran over to Jazmine and kneeled down next to her. He frantically asked her what happened. She shook her head and pointed to her shoulder, the pain making her unable to say anything. Caesar glanced down, "Ouhhhhhh shit. Okay uh... Hold on Jaz... I know it ain't suppose to look like that..." Caesar searched her pockets for her phone and dialed 911. Jazmine trembled against Caesar while she watched Huey pummel Ronnie's face in. Huey had put Ronnie in a chokehold and you could tell his anger was getting the best of him.

Caesar didn't doubt that Huey could easily snap Ronnie's neck easy as pie. Which is probably why Riley stopped recording and finally went to pull his brother off of Ronnie. No way did anybody need to get locked up any time soon. Jazmine looked around her, damn near all of the neighborhood was crowded around, watching the two boys fight. Huey squeezed his arm tighter around Ronnie's neck. "Don't you EVER lay... Another... Finger... On... Her... Again!" Huey practically growled and finally let go of Ronnie. Riley held Huey back and tried to get him to calm down. "Chill out nigga, now ain't the place you see all these crackers, right?"

Ronnie gasped for breath and went towards his car. A new BMW. He slid in the everyone heard him the lock the doors. He started the car and sped off, almost hitting a lady crossing the street to see the commotion. "get the hell off me Riley!" Huey shoved his brother off and ran to Jazmine. He placed his hands on her cheeks. "Jaz, are you okay? How's your shoulder?" He glanced down at it and deduced that it wasnt doing too good. She shook her head softly and moaned in pain. Caesar moved out the way to make room for Huey. "Jazmine where are you parents?!"

"Uh... Mommy's at a book club, Daddy's at work." She slurred her words. Huey held her as tightly as he could with her injured shoulder, and kissed the top of her head. "You'll be alright... Ceez called an ambulance. They'll be here soon."

The neighbors were finally going back into their homes, sensing no more action was going to happen. Robert Freeman came out, hobbling on his cane. "What in the hell is going on?! I know y'all scrawny necked niggas ain't starting nothing?!" He kept shouting until he reached the four teens crowded in front of the DuBois' house. "What the hell?" The grass was kicked up all over the place, there was blood on the sidewalk, and Huey was standing in the wet grass with only socks on. "Is that cutie-pie?"

"Grandad it's not what it looks like." Riley shouted. "Her punk ass nigga came by and Huey had to give em the hands." Grandad shook his youngest grandson off as he took a look at Jazmine. From what he could see there were bruises forming on her legs and her shoulder wasn't looking too good. He shook his head, sad to see that someone she trusted messed her up like that.

They finally heard sirens in the background, Riley took his grandad back in the house and Caesar went along with them. Huey stood outside with Jazmine as the police cars and an ambulance pulled up.

He let her go as the EMTs placed her on a stretcher and did everything they had to do. He told them that he wanted to ride in the back with her, and when they asked if he was family he simply repeated himself with a more threatening tone. That gave them the idea and they nodded. They tended to Jazmine's dislocated right shoulder and announced she had a fractured wrist on the same arm.

Huey quickly explained the whole situation the the police officers. If there was one thing that he was grateful for in Woodcrest was that the police cared just a bit more than the police in Chicago. He still hated the police, but he had to make do with what he had. The police took down all the information and said that they'd be getting in contact with him, Ronnie, Jazmine and her parents, but her parents before anyone else. Huey nodded and went into the back of the ambulance with Jazmine and held her good hand tightly. She squeezed it and looked up at him with a small smile. "Thanks Huey." She mumbled. He watched as she nodded in and out of consciousness. Both him and the EMT kept her up to the best of their abilities, it was obvious she had a concussion.

All Huey could do was shake his head at the feeling of dread in his heart. Things were definitely going to take a turn for the worse.

* * *

 **How did yall like that, uhhh, fight scene? If you could call it that. They'll get better I promise! Next chapter will probably be strictly Juey ^.^**

 **If you haven't already, R &R, F&F! TNT.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Definitely a shorter chapter lol, school starts next week and I'm ALREADY stressin yall. Starting next Monday I'll be updating every Wednesday and if I get some extra time, any other random day of a week. It's hard to juggle school and a job and still write about Juey. Enjoy!**

 _ **i was just updating this about to post it and guess what. the story had triple six views as i updated chapter six. BRUH. ok thats all.**_

* * *

The first thing Jazmine saw when she regained consciousness the next morning was a faceful of afro. She glanced down as she saw the Huey had pulled a chair right next to her bed and laid his head down right next to her. He was still holding onto her hand, pretty tightly, if she may add. She started to laughing but the throbbing ache in her head told her to stop immediately. "Huey." She shook the hand that he was holding, which was the only hand she could actually shake. Jazmine glanced at her wrist first, which was clad in a purple cast. Her arm was tucked into a plain black sling for her dislocated shoulder. Jazmine squeezed Huey's hand in another attempt to wake him.

This time he groaned. "Five more minutes...?" Jazmine smiled and patted down on his fro until she felt her hand on his head. "Huey, wake up." He shot up like a bullet, jostling Jazmine a bit more roughly than intended. "Jazmine you're awake!" Before she could say anything Huey planted a passionate kiss to her lips that she couldn't help but give into. She wrapped her good arm around his neck and kissed him back with all the passion she could muster. She opened her mouth to let his tongue wander in her mouth before someone cleared their throat behind the two. The both jumped up and turned to look at the intruder, which was Tom. Huey couldn't help but notice how uneasy Jazmine looked as she slid deeper underneath the thin hospital sheets. "Good morning, honey." Tom smiled slightly. Huey narrowed his eyes at the man, remembering what had transpired last night when everybody finally got to the hospital.

 _Tom slammed through the hospital doors intent on finding something. He was obviously drunk and furious, and Huey had learned the two didn't really mix well. Finally, Tom had spotted him and stormed towards him. Sarah shouted at Tom to stop as best as she could without causing a commotion. "Where the hell is she?! I know you had something to do with this!" The men who stood security outside peered inside to room, ready to escort anybody causing too much problems. "Tom, get out of my face." Huey stared up at Jazmine's father. He had no problem whipping an old man's ass tonight and he wasn't in the mood to be tested. "Where the hell is my daughter, you bastard?!" Huey clenched his jaw as Sarah came to retrieve her husband and calm him down. She mouthed an apology to Huey silently before taking Tom outside for some fresh air. Grandad shook his head slowly, "poor man. Don't even know he gotta problem."_

Tom came over to his daughter and looked at how bruised and banged up she was. He honestly felt bad, like all of this could've been avoided had he been home last night instead of at the bar, drinking his heart away like he always did. His little girl was abused by her boyfriend and he hadn't don't anything to stop it.

Jazmine faked a smiled and nodded at her father, "Hi daddy..." The awkwardness that was in the room was unbearable. Huey knew that Tom was mentally abusive when he was drunk and Jazmine was probably remembering all the things he had said to her. Tom sighed and shot a look at Huey that meant 'get out' but Huey just leaned back in his chair and stared intently at Jazmine.

Tom cleared his throat. "Well honey, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I can't help but feel that some of what happened, if not all, could've been avoided had I been home. Had your mother been home. After this NAACP meeting we have in California passes, me and your mother will be taking off to be home more. Okay?" Jazmine looked at her father and nodded. The last thing she wanted was for both of them be home at the same time and have to hear the never ending bickering between them. Tom sensed that the two teens didn't want him to be in the room so he reluctantly left. "I'll stop by later with your mother." Huey nor Jazmine said nothing until after the interloper had left. Huey sighed and shook his head. "You know, I don't like your dad?"

Jazmine wrinkled up her nose and laughed. "You aren't the only one, but what can I do about it?"

Huey sighed as he sat back down in his chair. He attempted to run his hands through his hair, but he hadn't picked it out since yesterday and there was no way he'd be getting through it. Instead he leaned forward on his elbows and folded his hands together. His eyes scanned Jazmine's small body. "Are you okay…?" He grit his teeth. "Because… what he did to you. It wasn't right. I promise you I'll get him back for you. There's no way in hell you deserved any of that."

Jazmine's eyes stung with tears and she shook her head slowly, "No… Huey I don't want anymore fighting. At least not because of me, alright?" Huey's jaw clenched as he looked up at her with angry eyes. "How the hell can you even say that? Look at what he did to you!" Huey yanked down the sheet that was covering Jazmine's legs. She gasped at the bruises that covered her legs. They were dark and huge, and now that she was thinking about them, they kinda hurt. Jazmine looked away from her legs. "I promise you, that he deserves what he's got coming. I won't ever let anyone hurt you again." Huey promised and placed a tender kiss on her knuckles.

The mulatto blushed deeply and decided not to argue with Huey. She knew that he was passionate about whatever he set his mind to and she wouldn't be able to convince him not to start something with Ronnie again. Jazmine nudged Huey, "Help me up?"

"Are you sure you should be getting up? The doctors said you had a pretty bad concussion." Jazmine rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness and pouted. "Huey Freeman, of course I'm okay! Gosh, are you gonna treat me like a little girl?" Huey smirked and helped Jazmine sit up, then slowly helped her slide off the bed and into standing position. He wrapped her arm around her waist and supported her. Sure there was nothing wrong with her legs, excluding the bruises, but you could never be too careful.

Being so close to Jazmine had Huey's usually gathered thoughts in a frenzy. The places where their bodies touched felt ten times warmer than the rest of his body and he tried to shake the thoughts off his mind. "So, where do you want to go?" Jazmine glanced towards the bathroom and squeezed her legs together. "I _really_ gotta go."

"Oh… Okay." Huey helped Jazmine hobble over to her small personal bathroom and waited outside the door as she did her business. When she opened the door and he tried to help her walk again, she shook her head. "Seriously, Huey, I'm fine. Stop being such a worry wart." Jazmine flicked the water from her hands at him and slowly made her way back to her bed. Huey blushed as the back of her hospital gown slightly opened and he caught a glimpse of her purple lace boyshorts.

 **~IMLD~**

The next two days in the hospital were, for the most part, boring. Jazmine didn't have much to do except lay in bed and watch TV. Sometimes she'd go out into the hospital's courtyard for fresh air and she made trips down to cafeteria to get her own food. She didn't really know why she was still here, honestly. From what the doctor and nurses had told her, she was fine. She needed to watch out because of the concussion, keep her arm in her sling and be gentle.

She had to admit, it was nice having all her friends visit her and sign her cast. Some of her friends she hadn't seen since graduation and it was amazing to know they still cared enough to visit her in the hospital. The only person who hadn't visited Jazmine was Cindy. Cindy hadn't even bothered to send a text message to see how everything was going. Which was hurtful. Everything seemed fine when she had last saw her best friend, so what could possibly be wrong? There was no way Cindy hadn't heard the news by now, word traveled pretty fast in a town full of nosy gossips.

Jazmine knew for sure that the whole town knew, which made her feel awkward as heck. But she knew everybody knew because when he mom came by, she always talked about the letters, flowers and desserts that the DuBois' were getting. Learning that made Jazmine blush in embarrassment. It sucked that everyone knew something that was so personal. Despite the sadness of Cindy not being there, Jazmine was forever grateful for the one person who was there, every. single. day. Huey Freeman. He didn't miss visitation hours and arrived right on the dot. Sometimes he even sneaked back in after visiting hours to stay with Jazmine.

 **~IMLD~**

"So Huey, what you finna do bout that Ronnie nigga?" Riley asked from his spot on his bed. Huey was propped up by his headboard, scrolling through something on his phone. Riley was more than eager to kick some ass, mostly because he liked starting shit. But also because he was mad some nigga had the nerve to do Jazmine like that. "Cuz, we could pull out the BB guns, feel me? Or we could use or fists, like real niggas do."

Huey sighed and turned to look at his little brother. " _We_ are not doing anything. I'm going to be the one who gives that asshole what he deserves. I think I'm gonna go talk to Cindy, too. She's been acting weird lately and Jazmine's worried about her." Riley smirked. "Nah, nah. I got McPhearson. She's a sucka for Young Reezy." Huey scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, really? I thought she didn't like you."

"Ha, that's funny. She just likes playing hard to get." Riley went on and on, but Huey hardly had the patience to listen to his little brothers long time game of flirting with Cindy. He had to get ready. Jazmine was getting out tomorrow and Ronnie needed to be dealt with before she got out of the hospital, just in case he got some funny idea to try and pull some more bullshit. Huey slid on his black Nikes and slid two BB guns behind his back so they were sticking out his jeans. Had he not been in his right mind, he would've pulled out the brass knuckles. Well, they weren't his, they were Riley's but that was hardly the point. Huey was never one to go into something without a plan, so he took some time to do just that. He went through Ronnie's twitter, instagram and facebook to see where he was just recently at. It was so easy to find somebody because everyone either had their location on or just _had_ to tell their followers where they were at. His planned almost failed him, because Ronnie had been mostly inactive on every social platform. Probably because all the hate he was getting for beating his girlfriend. But Ronnie had just recently tweeted that he had to spend Saturday night alone at home, 'again'. Huey smirked and got ready to head over to Ronnie's house.

* * *

 **Read and review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Huey finally took the chance to catch his breath as he reached Ronnie's street. If his memory served him right, Ronnie's house was the fifth one on the right. Huey broke into a light jog and glanced carefully at his surroundings. This wasn't a good neighborhood and he doubted anybody would snitch that someone suspicious was snooping around, but you could never be too careful when it came to stuff like breaking into someone's house. Huey double checked the BB guns in his waistbands.

What, you thought he would actually shoot the idiot? Even if he had a real gun there was no way he'd get away with breaking and entering _and_ attempted murder. Huey didn't really feel like testing his luck this time around.

Huey patted his pockets one more time and made sure everything was secure before running to the side of Ronnie's house to the closest window. Sure it'd be easier to pick the lock to the front door but it wasn't as fun. Huey smirked and jimmied the lock of the window, pulled off the screen and slid the window up. He tumbled into the room as quietly as humanly possible and looked around. He was in the bathroom. Good thing there wasn't anything in the way.

If what Jazmine had told him was correct, Ronnie lived by himself. For whatever reason that was, he didn't really care. Huey went to open the door to the bathroom and stopped when he heard a girl talk. "Ronnie, what the _fuck_? How could you do that to her?" She screamed. Huey arched his eyebrow... Wasn't that McPhearson?

Ronnie shh'ed the girl and said, "Cindy I'm sorry, okay? I ain't mean to… I was just upset. You know me baby. It's stuff more important than that."

"She's my best friend! And...And you got a lotta fucking nerve beating her for cheating when you're cheating too!" Cindy shouted and Huey heard a slap. Ronnie grunted. "Babe, chill. There's no need to do all that. Come here." There was some shuffling before it stopped. Huey froze as the situation actually clicked. Ronnie was cheating on Jazmine with Cindy. Cindy McPhearson. Cindy, Jazmine's best friend since they were ten years old.

Holy fucking shit. Huey was about to make a retreat and go back home. But then anger sparked in him. Cindy knew good and well that Jazmine and Ronnie were together. Shit, Cindy had warned Jazmine multiple times that Ronnie was a player. And now what were they doing? Fucking around behind Jazmine's back! Huey pulled his phone out his pocket and texted Riley. **Call Cindy, tell her it's private.**

Riley didn't bother to reply but two minutes later Huey heard a phone buzzing and she answered with an annoyed 'hello'. "Are you forreal? Ugh." she excused herself from Ronnie and she went out the front door. **Stall for at least ten minutes.** Huey texted to Riley before opening the bathroom door and stepping out into the hallway. The house was small, only one floor but wide. Huey looked to his right, where the front door was in his point of view. He darted to the door and locked it, he didn't need Cindy butting in even if Riley planned on holding her off for ten minutes. He let out a small sigh of relief when she didn't even notice the lock click. Huey went back down the hallway, past the bathroom and the kitchen and took a right into the living room, where Ronnie was sitting on a small futon couch. Ronnie turned slowly to look at Huey, all clad in black. "The fuck you in my house for? I'll call the damn police bruh." Ronnie kept his eyes glued on Huey as he reached for his phone in his pocket. Huey slid one of the guns out of his pants and pointed it at Ronnie's arm. "Don't you dare."

The look on Ronnie's face was priceless as he stared at the gun in Huey's hand. Ronnie raised his hands up. "Chill bruh, is this even worth it? Man chill..j-just chill! What reason do you have for doing this?" Huey clenched his jaw and looked at Ronnie. He was a fucking punk, had the nerve to beat on someone weaker than him, but couldn't handle the heat when a man stepped up to him. Huey pull the trigger and sent a BB flying at Ronnie's arm. Again, and again and again. They weren't real bullets, but BB guns weren't the most comfortable thing in the world. Huey knew from personal experience that they hurt like a bitch. Huey walked over the Ronnie, pulled him up by his shirt and flung him onto the floor. Huey kneeled on his back as he held Ronnie's head up by his hair. Huey got close to his face and pressed the gun against Ronnie's back. "You know what you're gonna do, Ronnie?" Ronnie shook his head, sweating profusely. Huey smirked, "Wrong answer."

Two shots in the back. Huey shook his head and asked again before answering his own question. "You'll apologize to Jazmine. Even though that isn't nearly enough to compensate for beating her. You'll apologize publicly, to all your YouTube, Vine, and whatever the fuck else fans you have. Let 'em all know the piece of shit you are." Huey nudged the gun into Ronnie's shoulder and shot him again. Ronnie jumped in pain. Huey knew what it felt like getting hit by a BB that close, shit was even worse than a normal hit. Huey pulled the trigger again but it clicked, indicating it was empty.

Cindy started banging on the front door. Huey chuckles to himself. Had it really been ten minutes already? Ronnie shook his head as Huey let his head drop to the floor. "Nah man, that'll ruin me… I… Can't. I-it was a damn mistake!" Ronnie shouted. Huey pulled the other gun out and used all the bullets on Ronnie before sliding them both back into his waistband. "You'll do what I say. And don't think I don't know about you and Cindy, either." With that, Huey left and this time he didn't bother to use the front door. Cindy was midknock when the door began to unlock and open. She was just about to curse Ronnie's dumb ass out before she looked up and saw Huey's dark wine colored eyes instead of Ronnie's chocolate brown.

"H-Huey?" Cindy stuttered. She didn't even care how the hell Huey had got into the house when she was standing at the front door for nearly ten minutes. She just cared that Huey had placed her at Ronnie's house. She knew the boy was smart and would put two and two together just like that. And if he had been _in_ the house before she left… it was likely he heard the whole conversation between her and Ronnie. Huey pushed past her as he shook his head. "Huey wait! Please! Please don't tell Jazmine!"

Huey grit his teeth together and turned to look at Cindy. Tears were sliding down her cheeks and her knees were wobbling. "You are seriously going to ask me that? You're full of shit, both you and that fuck nigga back there." Cindy shook her head violently and kept pleading. Huey caught some curtains move from the other houses as the neighbors peered at the windows. She was causing a scene, but what had he really expected? "Neither of you deserve Jazmine. She's never done anything as bad as this to you." Huey turned around and started to walk home. He had to hurry up and get home before Granddad woke up wondering where the hell Dorothy had went. She wasn't on the block but a few blocks away, just in case shit had went down. He didn't want to have any hard evidence planting him at the scene of whatever crime could've went down.

Cindy kept pleading but Huey flipped her the middle finger and kept walking. He had better things to deal with. Like getting everything ready for his and Jazmine's picnic, even though he hadn't even asked her yet. Better yet, he had to figure out how to break the news to Jazmine. Sure, she wasn't with Ronnie anymore but finding out the news would probably break her heart. Huey's walk broke into a jog as he got off of Ronnie's street. The only thing he really wanted to do right now was go home and relax.

 **~IMLD~**

By the time Huey got home, it was almost one in the morning. He showered and got ready for bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow, the door slammed open. "So what happened nigga? Cause Cindy just called me and cussed me the fuck out!" Huey shrugged and let out a sigh. "She's messing around with Ronnie behind Jazmine's back."

Riley's jaw dropped, "A-are you dead ass?" Huey nodded and his brother started to laugh. He laughed so much tears were coming out of his eyes. Huey sat up and turned to look at Riley. "You think that's funny?"

Riley nodded his head, still laughing. "Hell yeah! Didn't Cindy bitch and moan bout that pretty boy bein a dog? Pfffft," Riley wiped the tears from his eyes. "Hoes is crazy man." Huey laid back down and closed his eyes. "Shut the hell up, Riley. I'm trying to sleep." Riley finally stopped laughing, "don't get buck nigga." But Riley flipped the light off and left the room. Huey sighed and grabbed his phone and dialed Jazmine's number... He knew it was late but he wanted to hear her voice. Her phone went to voicemail twice, but third time Huey called she picked up.

"Hello?" Jazmine voice was hoarse from sleeping.

"Uh, Jazmine, hey. Sorry I woke you up." Huey mumbled as he turned on his side. He heard Jazmine shift and when she answered she sounded much more awake. "Huey? Is everything... Okay? It's like" she paused, probably to look at her phone and groaned, "damn, my phone is bright. It's 1:30 in the morning. You couldn't wait till tomorrow?" Jazmine giggled and he felt a smile come onto his face.

"Is it that bad I wanted to hear your voice?" Huey smirked. It was unlike him to flirt and smile but Jazmine just brought that side of him out. He wished they could just get some alone time, every time they tried to even kiss at the hospital, someone had to barge in. "Besides, I have a lot on my mind." Jazmine took a deep breath and nodded. "Mhmmmm, like what?"

"Well... When you get out the hospital, I wanted to know if you'd like to go on a date... With me? I planned a picnic out on the hill." Huey let out a small laugh when Jazmine gasped. "Wait are you serious Huey?"

"Yeah I'm serious. I told you, I'm gonna spoil you rotten, treat you like the queen you are." He smiled as he imagined her cheeks getting red with a blush. "So, what do you say?"

"Well... Of course I'm gonna say yes!" Jazmine said happily. "This'll be our first date." Huey nodded and sighed softly. "Well, you can go back to sleep now Jazmine."

Jazmine rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "No, you woke me up I can't just go back to sleep. Buuuuuut, if you're tired _you_ can go to sleep."

"Pfffft, and let you stay up to talk to other niggas?" He smirked to himself. Jazmine sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. "Shut the hell up Huey, you know I wouldn't." Huey chuckled and nodded once. "Yeah, I know."

The couple stayed on the phone like that till Jazmine was yawning multiple times each minute. Slowly her words became slurred as she dozed off into sleep around four in the morning. Huey hung up when he was sure she was asleep and went to sleep himself with his heart feeling light. _Is this love?_

 **A guest commented on the last chap that Ronnie knows about Cindy's self-harm scars. Yes he does, and they'll definitely discuss it in a later chapter I just haven't gotten to another Cindy/Ronnie scene.**

 **Are you guys really rooting for Cindy/Riley!? Maybe, just maybe I can add a lil to make yall happy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! R &R, F&F! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys make me day with the comments lol. I replied to some reviews at the bottom. Enjoy chapter 8!**

Jazmine let out a sigh as she gathered the stuff she had accumulated over the last few days during her stay at the hospital. She had gotten a bunch of pretty flowers, and some of them were still alive enough to take home. All she was really doing was cleaning up after herself, all her nurses and doctors had been so nice and sweet to her. Jazmine stuffed cards, letters, and boxes of her favorite candies in a plastic bag.

Once she thought it was as clean as she could possibly make it, Jazmine got dressed in the clothes her parents had brought for her. She was grateful it was something really easy to put on, a pair of gray shorts and a black tank top. "Welp, I guess I'm ready to go." Jazmine frowned a little, it had been three days and Cindy still hadn't even hit her up, let alone visit. The thought of it made her want to cry but she pushed it back, grabbed all her belongings and stepped out of the room. Her parents sat in the waiting room, separately, of course. "Mom, Dad. I'm ready to go." They both nodded and got up. Jazmine signed herself out, since she wasn't a minor anymore and because of hospital policy, she had to be wheeled out in a wheelchair.

When the four finally reached the door, Jazmine waved and thanked the nurse. "Thanks so much Ms. Alicia! Have a great day. And tell everyone thank you for me?!" The nurse Alicia chuckled and shook her head. "Girl, you are such a sweetheart, you already said your thanks. Now gon get, go home. Didn't you have a man waiting for you?" The nurse winked as she turned and entered the building. Jazmine blushed and covered her face with her good arm. "Oh god" she mumbled.

Neither of her parents said anything until they were all in car. Sarah turned to look at her only daughter and smiled. "So, you and Huey are a thing now? I always thought you two would end up together." Jazmine blushed again and looked out the window and away from Sarah. "Mom!"

"Oh come on sweetie, don't hold back the details from me." Sarah did a side glance at Tom and arched her eyebrows. "Ohhhh, we should wait until we're alone, right?" Jazmine laughed and nodded her head slowly. Her mom gave her a thumbs up and turned around to face the front. Tom cleared his throat, an annoyed look on his face. "What does that mean?"

Sarah and Jazmine both looked at him and said at the same time, "Nothing?" Jazmine stopped and let her mom take control of the conversation. "I was just stating she wanted girl time." Tom scoffed and smirked as he shook his head. He kept his eyes on the road, but looked up at Jazmine through the mirror. "Well, have all the girl time you want but Jazmine? I don't want you dating that Freeman boy."

"I'm sorry, what?" Jazmine shot back at her dad. The tension in the car was palpable. Sarah tried to put some reasoning into her husband. "Honey, Jazmine likes Huey. You can't just deny her from being with him."

"Sarah, I wasn't talking to you. Was I?" The tone in Tom's voice was menacing. Jazmine felt the tears in her eyes. "Daddy, you can't say that… I wanna… I wanna be with Huey. Besides, I'm eighteen! You're not in charge of me!" Tom almost missed the red light, he slammed on the brakes and turned around in his seat to face Jazmine. "The hell if I'm not Jazmine DuBois! You live in _my_ house! _I_ pay the bills! You have no say in anything!" Tom spat out. A car horn honked behind him and Tom angrily flipped the man behind them off and slammed his foot on the gas. Sarah shook her head and glanced at her husband. "Tom! What the hell is wrong with you?! Jazmine is not a little girl anymore, she does not need your permission on who she can date!"

" _I said I wasn't talking to you, bitch._ I was talking to my daughter, isn't that right Jazmine?" He looked at her through the mirror again and smiled up at her. They turned onto Timid Deer Lane and then into their driveway. Tom repeated himself. "I don't want you seeing that Freeman boy, got it?" And with that Tom got out the car, taking extra caution not to slam the door. He already knew half the neighborhood would be in their business because of the constant arguments and the situation that went down with Jazmine and Ronnie. He waved to a neighbor before walking to the door, unlocking it and going in the house.

Jazmine and Sarah sat in the car, sort of dumbstruck about what Tom had said. Sarah shook her head, wondering where the Tom she married had went. He wasn't nearly the same anymore. The way he talked to her and Jazmine was disgusting and it wasn't right. It wasn't right that he could mistreat them and abuse them verbally like that. Sarah wiped her eyes and turned to look at her daughter. "Jazmine, don't listen to your father. Okay? You… you can be with Huey. You can be with whoever you want."

Jazmine didn't dare look at her mom. Seeing her mom cry made broke her heart into a million little pieces. Jazmine slowly nodded her head. "Mommy, I'm not… I can't stay with you guys anymore. Daddy isn't the same. He's mean. He's mean to you and me and… ever since what Ronnie did to me, I refuse to be mistreated. By anybody." Jazmine clenched her teeth as she fought back tears. "You should leave him. The nurses told me, it starts out with just mean words. But soon that isn't enough and, and… and then it's physical. You can never know when someone will just snap." Sarah sobbed as she listened to her daughter preach the truth. At least Jazmine was smart enough to know, smart enough to get out of something bad before shit hit the fan. Sarah nodded her head. "I know, sweetie. I know. I'm gonna leave. We're gonna leave him, soon."

Jazmine got out the car, opened the passenger side and hugged her mother with all the strength and love that she had in her body. She was happy her and her mom would get away from her dad's abusive ways. He had been given chances to get better, and he had finally run out of them. Getting beat by Ronnie had changed Jazmine's perspective tenfold and the time she had to herself at the hospital gave her plenty time to stop and think. She wasn't as naive anymore, even though she still had a lot more to learn about the world. Jazmine had no idea if her mom had even been physically abused before, but all she knew is that she didn't want anyone to go through what she did. She had no idea how anyone stayed with someone that hit them all the time. Things like that shattered a person's spirit.

"Come on, Mom. Let's go in the house." Sarah smiled at her daughter, grabbed her purse and the two walked in the house together.

 **~IMLD~**

Once Jazmine made sure her mom was okay and her dad was locked in his office doing whatever he did in there, she finally got to her room. Jazmine laid back on her bed and moaned at how good it felt to be in her own bed. "Home sweet home." she mumbled. Jazmine rolled on her stomach carefully and laid her head on the pillows. She grabbed her phone out of her bra and dialed Cindy. The call went straight to voicemail and even though she was beyond upset with her best friend, she was still a little worried. Maybe she could ask Huey to drive her down to Cindy's house and go see her in person.

Speaking of Huey… Was he home? Jazmine smiled and slid her shoes back on before running down the steps and running across the street. She knocked on the front door and rang the doorbell to the Freemans house with a wide smile on her face. Yeah, she saw Huey yesterday and talked to him on the phone for like three hours, but so what? She heard footsteps.

Riley opened the door and looked down at Jazmine. "The hell you knockin like you the cops fa? Come in yellowbone." He smirked, swung an arm over Jazmine's shoulders and walked into the house with her. "So, how you feelin'?" Jazmine shrugged. "I'm fine… I'm moving out from across the street."

"Whaaaaa? Forreal…? Maybe you can take Huey bitch ass wit you." Riley smirked and moved his arm from around Jazmine. He plopped down on the couch and went back to playing whatever video game he was playing. Jazmine started to ask where Huey was but Riley answered before she even asked. "He's upstairs. If y'all gonna do anything, lock the door, aight? Better get it on 'fore Granddad get home."

Jazmine blushed and rolled her eyes. "Shut up Riley." Jazmine yelled as she walked up the steps. She knocked on Huey's door before slowly opening it. His music was blasting loud and he was sweaty, doing push ups. Jazmine watched him as he went up and down, the muscles in his back and arms contracting each time. Obviously, he hadn't heard her. She walked in, shutting the door behind her quietly and sat down on his bed and poked his butt with her foot. He jumped up and turned around. "What the fuck Ri- Oh, Jazmine?" Jazmine held back a laugh as she nodded her head. "I didn't think you would come by as soon as you got home."

"Why not? I don't have anything else to do." Jazmine smirked. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Huey's body. He wasn't super buff, but he worked out regularly and she could see the progress paying off by the toned muscles on his body. She bit her bottom lip and finally turned away. Huey caught her staring and chuckled. "You like the view, huh?" His voice had gotten husky and it sent shivers down Jazmine's spine.

She nodded her head as Huey leaned closer to her and kissed her neck all over. He pushed her back on the bed and looked down at her. Huey stared into Jazmine's emerald eyes and grabbed her chin gently as he kissed her passionately. Jazmine fell into the kiss and let out a small moan as she wrapped her good arm around Huey's neck and pulled him down against her. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her legs around his waist. Huey groaned when Jazmine started to grind against him roughly. She moaned loudly against his mouth and opened her mouth to let his tongue in. Huey groaned loudly and broke the kiss, but Jazmine didn't quit grinding her pussy against his dick. "Goddamn, Jazmine. We can't right now… your arm. Your shoulder."

Jazmine pouted, "So what? I'll be fine. Please Huey?" She started grinding faster against him, a moan escaped Huey's lips. "C..come on Jaz, I don't want you to get hurt." Jazmine stopped and let her hips rest back down on the bed. "Fine, fine. Have it your way." She smiled and kissed him one more time before slipping out from underneath his tall body and leaned against the headboard. Jazmine smirked as an idea crossed her mind. "Huey? I know a way I won't get hurt!"

She jumped off his bed and locked the door to his bedroom. Meanwhile, Huey was leaning against his bed while he was kneeling on the floor with his eyebrow arched. "Well, what is it?" Jazmine smiled and pulled Huey up, tugged down his basketball shorts and boxers. "Lean against the headboard." Huey quickly did as she told, up for anything as long as Jazmine was sure she wouldn't get hurt. Jazmine asked if he had a condom and Huey told her it was in the nightstand. Huey reached over and opened the drawer and pulled out a magnum wrapper. He ripped it open, and slid it on. "Finally." Jazmine mumbled as she slowly and carefully started to strip. First she took off her tank top, and then her bra. She couldn't have been more glad that she knew how to unhook it with one hand. Huey stared at her perky breasts and her light brown nipples. Her breasts were the perfect size. Perfect for him to suck and nibble on.

He didn't know it was possible, but he was harder than before. He grabbed his member and stroked slowly as he watched Jazmine strip. Next were her shorts, and then her underwear. She slowly turned in a circle for him, letting him catch a glimpse of her round ass. She gently pushed all her clothes into a pile with her foot before getting on Huey's bed and climbing onto his lap. She purred in his ear as she sucked and nibbled on his earlobe. "You want me?" she whispered into his ear as she pushed his hand to his side. He nodded his head slowly. She started grinding against him again, except this time it was skin against skin. Huey bucked his hips up against her and they both let out a loud moan. Huey captured Jazmine's soft pink lips into a kiss. She giggled as she reached down to grab Huey's dick and slowly lowered her hips onto him. The contact left her whimpering in pleasure. "Oh God, Hueeey!"

"Fuck Jaz, you're so…" Huey bit his lip and stopped mid sentence as Jazmine started to ride him. She bounced her hips up and down as fast as she could and rested her hand on his chest. The bedsprings were squeaking loudly as Jazmine got more and more into riding Huey. Huey felt so good inside of her and she wished that this moment would never stop. Huey gripped her hips and leaned forward, catching Jazmine's nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. He twirled his tongue around the bud and Jazmine moaned his name loudly repeatedly. "Mmmmm! Fuck yes Huey! More!" Jazmine shouted. She arched her back and bounced roughly against him. When she stopped riding him, she started to rock her hips against his with him all the way inside her. Huey held her up, with some of her help, and thrusted into her. Each stroke was different. He switched between deep and slow, hard and fast. Every command that escaped Jazmine's lips, he listened to. It went on for minutes, Huey groaning and saying Jazmine's name. Jazmine moaning and damn near screaming her lungs out. She was cursing up a storm, the most he's ever heard her curse in the whole time they've known each other.

Huey could feel himself getting ready to blow, so he picked up the pace and fucked her faster, harder. Jazmine moaned loudly against his shoulder and bit down as she felt her climax coming. She begged for him to fuck her more until she finally came, her insides fluttering around Huey's dick, sending him to his own finish. Huey groaned loudly as he came, unable to move. Jazmine laughed and kissed his lips repeatedly and rocked her hips against his while he came.

When Huey finally came out of his daze, Jazmine slid off of him and grabbed her clothes from off the floor. She slowly got dressed, letting him help her with her bra and then sat back down on Huey's bed. He wrapped the condom in a tissue and threw it in the small trashcan by the desk and went to his dresser. Jazmine watched him as he pulled out a new pair of boxers and slid back on his basketball shorts. Huey say back down on the bed next to her.

"You were determined, weren't you?" Huey smirked and grabbed the book from his nightstand. Jazmine blushed and laid her head down on his stomach. She would've laid on his chest but he was reading and there was no doubt that her hair would block his view from the book. "Yeah, well... I've been thinking about it since last time. And I knew you wanted it too." She smiled and closed her eyes. The best thing to do right now was to take a nap and relax with Huey.

 **How'd you like that special Huey and Jazmine scene?**

 **Shadow2luv: Oh my gosh that's so… I can't think of the word right now but thank you! I'm so glad you like IMLD enough to create an account. On the other hand, where ya stories at?! I'm tryna read some!**

 **.kitty.143: i know, i know Huey really is boyfriend goals right now, lol. Even though he's so cynical I like to believe that he's a teddy bear when he lets someone in (aka Jazmine).**

 **freegirl999: yaaaaas I know! I wanted some crazy shit to go down but it would've messed up the rest of the story… And you right, Cindy is just not being a good friend right now, but trust me, she's gonna get what's comin' to her. no spoilers!**

 **See y'all next Wednesday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy~**

What the hell is wrong with you Cindy? You can't keep doing this!" Ronnie yelled through his teeth. He couldn't take his eyes off of Cindy's scarred stomach. New scars, old ones. Just looking at them made him sick to his stomach. He looked at McPhearson, grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "Cindy I'm… I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Cindy pushed Ronnie off of her and shook her head. "No, Ronnie! Just get off of me! You wouldn't ever understand." She paused, daring to say the words that would decide their future together. "Actually, you're part of the reason! Do you know how _guilty_ I feel betraying Jazmine like this?! All because of you. It's all your fault. I fucking hate you. And now Huey knows! He'll tell Jazmine for sure!" Cindy yanked her shirt down and began to slide on her shoes. "I'm going home!" Ronnie got up and grabbed her arm roughly and looked at her. "What? Nah Cindy. Y-you don't know what you're talking about. And I'm not the only one at fault. It takes _two_ people to cheat. Not one. You had just as big a part in it as I did." Ronnie sighed. "I'm not sayin' what we did to Jazmine ain't right but why throw away something like this? I ain't ever felt like this before. WIth nobody. And I know you feel the same way babe." Ronnie reached up and stroked his finger against Cindy's cheek before kissing her.

This was all wrong. Every single second of it. What was the whole point of visiting him if they were just going to make up again? Actually, why had she been dumb enough to think it'd go differently this time? Cindy couldn't count on her fingers how many times she had tried to end it with Ronnie, but every single time her attempt to do so failed. It wasn't just his words that pulled you in, either. He was so convincing with his body language and how he looked at her. A shiver ran down Cindy's spine as Ronnie's hands found her waist when they reached the couch. He ran his lips against her neck, against her jaw and up to her lips. A blush covered Cindy's cheeks as Ronnie undressed her, and them himself. How can something so wrong feel so right? Why did love make people do crazy shit? Cindy stopped resisting and gave into Ronnie, letting him make love to her. This was all she ever wanted. What she had with Ronnie was true love. She'd do anything to be with him, even if it meant losing her best friend. ' _I'm so sorry Jazmine.'_

 **~IMLD~**

When Jazmine woke up, Huey was no where to be found. She had been moved up onto his pillow and covered up with his blankets. She stretched as much as she could with her arm in a sling and groaned in pleasure. She sat up and got off the bed and slowly made her way downstairs. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she reached the living room where all the Freemans were sitting down watching tv. Robert turned and looked at her, "Well, hi there cutie pie. How ya feeling?" Jazmine smiled and nodded her head. "I'm feeling okay Mr. Freeman, thank you." Robert smiled and turned his attention back to the tv. They were watching Django, and from the looks of it, it had just started. Jazmine walked towards where Huey was sitting on the couch and sat down next to him, ignoring the snickers coming from Riley. Huey looked at Jazmine from the corner of his eye and wrapped his arm around her waist before turning his attention back to the tv. Jazmine smiled, wrapped her arm across his stomach and laid her head on his shoulder. He tilted towards Jazmine and kissed the top of her head. Jazmine giggled as she noticed how slow it took him to actually kiss her, he was probably trying to be subtle because Riley and Robert would get a hoot out of seeing Huey show his affectionate side.

Jazmine stayed with the Freemans until the sun started to go down. The movie wasn't over, but it was getting late and she really _really_ wanted to just lay down in her bed. She nudged Huey and leaned over to whisper in his ear that she was leaving. "Huey, I'm gonna go home now. Text me when the movie's over okay?" She pecked him on the cheek and started to get up before Huey grabbed her hand and stood up with her. "What's wrong Huey?"

"Nothing? I'm walking you home." He wrapped his arm back around Jazmine's waist and led her to the front door. Jazmine said her goodbyes and Huey rushed her along. Leave it to Jazmine to be polite at all times. Before he opened it he stopped, "I'll be right back Granddad." Robert waved his hand to shoo Huey away and Riley started snickering again. "Haha! Huey bitch ass wrapped around Jazmine's little finger."

Before Huey could even reply to his brother, Jazmine yanked him out the house and closed the door behind them. She busted out laughing and Huey arched an eyebrow at her. "You and Riley are ridiculous! Come on, walk me home." Huey smirked as Jazmine walked away with a sexy sway in her hips. He walked her across the street but stayed behind her just to watch her hips more right to left. He bit his bottom lip and groaned inwardly when they reached her door and she turned around. "I know you were staring Huey."

His voice was a bit deeper than usual, and it sent shivers down Jazmine's spine and through her core. "How could I not? You should know what you do to me by now." He smirked as he pulled Jazmine against him and kissed her passionately. His hands slid down her sides and to her ass and he squeezed it gently. He groaned softly when Jazmine pulled away. "There's always tomorrow, you know. Bye babe." Jazmine pecked Huey on the lips one more time before unlocking the door and walking in. "Bye Jaz." He waved and then she closed the door. Huey walked back across the street to his house. When he got back home he continued watching Django, but Jazmine kept crossing his mind.

There weren't words for the feeling in his chest when he thought about her.

 **~IMLD~**

When Jazmine walked in the house, her mom and dad were sitting at the kitchen table. Her dad didn't look like he was drunk, and instead of his usual angry demeanor, he looked unbelievably sad. Her mom on the other hand, looked relieved. Jazmine slid off her shoes and slowly walking into the dining room area. "Mom… Dad? What's going on?" Jazmine asked hesitantly. She knew exactly what was going on and it made her unbelievably sad. Was it the right thing to let her father get his shit together? Yes. But that didn't make it any less painful leaving him behind. She pulled out the chair that was in the middle of the table. Her dad was sitting to the right of her at the end of the table and her mom on the left at the other end of the table. They looked at each other, probably wondering who would actually break the news out loud to the whole family. Tom cleared his throat, but it was still wobbly as he spoke. "Jazmine baby, I'm sorry. Sorry isn't even the right word but that is all that I can think of. I'm sorry. For… For everything. I'm sorry for mistreating you, mistreating your mother. I just have demons I need to face and I apologize deeply for lashing out on you and your mother, my family." Tears fell silently down Tom's cheeks. They had never discussed the problem as a family before. It was either Tom and Sarah talking or Sarah and Jazmine.

Jazmine took a deep breath. "Daddy, I just want you to get better. I-I can't lie and say that right now, at this moment, that I don't hate you but… we're family and I'll give you as many chances to get better as you need, but I refuse to stay in a house where there's no love. Where there's only anger." Jazmine took another deep breath and it turned into a sob. Tears were streaming down her face but she was determined to let her father knew how he felt. She wasn't a ten year old anymore, she was a young woman and she demanded to be heard. "I don't know what Mommy has said to you but, it's not fair to either of us that you can drink yourself pissy drunk, come home and abuse us. How long will it take for those abusive words to turn physical?!"

Tom stood up, slammed his hands and the table and cried out no. "Jazmine! I'd never lay a hand on you or your mother!" Jazmine wiped her eyes and shook her head angrily, "You're a liar! The other day you shoved me into the counter! I have the bruise on my back to show for it! And even if you hadn't, you think that I'll actually stay in a house where there's a chance?! After all that's happened to me?!" Truthfully, Jazmine felt slightly guilty for raising her voice at her father and possibly breaking his heart. She had been raised to be respectful towards her elders. Tom had nothing more to say and slowly sunk back down into his chair, a dejected look on his face. "I understand, sweetie."

Sarah watched as her daughter and husband went at it. She couldn't lie, she was awfully proud of Jazmine standing up for herself. Rarely did Jazmine ever do so in such a manner as yelling and screaming, it just wasn't her personality. Jazmine was a soft-spoken girl, always had been. Sarah cleared her throat and waited for Jazmine and Tom to stop sniffling. "Well, now that that's out in the air." She looked at her daughter. "Jazmine, we'll be moving into an apartment within a month. We'll try to find a place in Woodcrest, if not, at least around town. You can move in with me, stay with your father or find your own place, it's up to you since you're eighteen now. If you move in with me, I expect that you'll help with a few bills, get a job. Be an adult, basically. If you get your own place, me and your father have both decided on helping you pay bills until you get a job and can pay them on your own. Even then, we'll help you when you need help."

Jazmine nodded her head at the information. It was time that she got a job, all though she doubted that minimum wage would cover any bills. Especially in a rich neighborhood like Woodcrest. It didn't take longer than a minute to make her decision. "I'll move in with mom… Get a job, save some, help with bills." Both her parents nodded and said she was free to do whatever she wanted. They stayed in the dining room, talking about any and everything they felt they needed to talk about. The mulatto didn't really know what to do… She just left Huey's place, it made no sense to go back, especially when they were watching a movie together. She didn't really think that Huey would mind though, she just knew that any relationship, whether it was your boyfriend or bestfriend, needed space or things would turn sour. So Jazmine went up to her room and called Cindy. Hopefully this time around she'd get an answer. Jazmine called four times before Cindy picked up and she was oddly silent, an unusual trait for the blonde haired teen. Jazmine felt her heart jump with joy, Cindy couldn't have been mad at her now that she had picked up, right? "Cindy! What's...What's going on? You haven't hit me up or anything. You didn't even visit me at the-" Cindy cut off Jazmine, "I'm sorry Jazmine?"

"No… it's okay, really. I forgive you, I mean it wasn't like I was alone… It just would've been great if you had visited me too. Ya know?" A small smiled graced Jazmine's pink lips. Her best friend was finally talking to her again. That was all that mattered. Jazmine was so excited she hadn't noticed the awkward silence that was going on for five minutes. "No, Jazmine. I did something worse than not visit you at the hospital."

"Huh? Cindy what the heck are you talking about?" Jazmine had no idea what Cindy could do to her that would be worse than not visiting her and ignoring her. For a few moments, Jazmine tried to rake through the reasons in her mind as to what Cindy could have possibly done. "I'm drawing a blank here Cindy. I'm sure it's not that ba-"

"I'm the girl Ronnie cheated on you with."

Jazmine felt her heart drop into her stomach. She tried to speak but the words couldn't find their way out of her mouth. What made matters worse was that Cindy kept going. What Jazmine had thought might've been a sick, sick joke was proving to be true. "Me and him have been together for five months." Jazmine shook her head angrily and sputtered on her own words. "No… Cindy… What the hell? Why the hell are you saying this stuff?! This isn't funny!" Jazmine screamed. Part of her was angry, and another part was drowning in despair.

"I'm telling you the truth Jazmine, I'm sorry." Cindy was on the other side of the phone crying, but Jazmine couldn't have cared less. Her best friend, the girl she told everything to, had betrayed her. The girl who told her not to get with Ronnie. The girl who told her to keep giving Ronnie chances when she thought something was going one. The girl who had the audacity to lie in her face and act like she wasn't the bitch that Ronnie was cheating with. ' _How could I have been such an idiot?'_ Jazmine turned off her phone, flung it onto the floor and fell face down into her pillows and cried her eyes out until she fell asleep.

 **So much happened in this chapter! Jazmine found out about Cindy and Ronnie, and it's official that Jazmine and her mom will be moving out. These two events are pretty important, you'll see why soon. Some more Juey moments next chapter and I'll flesh out the Cindy/Jazmine situation a bit more too!**

 **I'm glad you guys are so proud of Jazmine for standing up and letting her momma know! Domestic abuse is scary and a very serious problem. Never let anyone abuse you; physically, verbally or mentally. TNT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**IM SOOOOO SORRY! Haha, I had it ready on Wednesday but I was just being a lazy ass. School's got me worn out already and its only been a little over a month. And our next break is Thanksgiving! -.- Enjoy this chapter and forgive me for my lateness! Better late than never.**

* * *

Jazmine woke up to a banging on her window. She slowly looked up and glanced at the window. Sure enough, there were little pebbles hitting her window. ' _What in the world…?'_ She walked over to the window and peered out, trying to see who it was that was throwing rocks while she was trying to sleep. It a took a moment because her eyes were sore from crying, but eventually she saw an afro bobbing in the wind as the figure bent down to pick up more rocks. "Huey?" Jazmine slid the window open and waited for the boy to glance back up her way. "Huey what the heck are you doing?" She said as quietly as she could but loud enough for him to hear.

"You told me to text you, so I did. Then I called, and it went straight to voicemail." Huey paused and dropped the pebbles onto the ground. "Come down?" Jazmine smiled and nodded. She closed the window, pulled a thin cardigan over her shoulders and slid on her Nike slides. While she was walking down the steps, she noticed how eerily quiet it was in her house, almost like nobody was home. So before she left, she checked in her parents room and found her mom sleeping in bed alone. Her dad wasn't in his office nor in the living room. She peered out the front window and noted that her dad's car wasn't in the driveway. Jazmine let out a sigh and left the house quietly and met Huey on the sidewalk. "So, you were worried?" He rolled his eyes and ignored her question.

"Why'd you turn your phone off?" Huey wrapped his arm around Jazmine's waist and kissed her temple softly. They started to walk up to the hill, taking their time getting there. It took a while for Jazmine to respond, the conversation with Cindy replaying in her mind until tears welled up in her eyes. As soon as Huey noticed she was crying he stopped dead in his tracks, turned her around to face him and pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong Jazmine?"

"I-I-I… Cindy told me that… that she was with h-him. With… with Ronnie!" Jazmine sobbed into Huey's chest. He slowly rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down and rested his lips against her head. He shh'ed her quietly and when none of that was working, Huey swept Jazmine up in his arm, bridal style, and carried her the rest of the way to the hill. When they got there, he sat against the tree and pulled Jazmine into him and let her get out all the emotions she was feeling. He had never really been that good with emotional girls, which is why he was single for the most part all throughout school. But Jazmine… Jazmine was something different. He knew how to deal with her very, very strong emotions. And even if he hadn't known how to deal with them, he would gladly learn as long as it made her happy.

It took ten minutes for Jazmine's cries to turn into sniffles and eventually nothing. Huey didn't say anything, unsure of where to start. He knew Jazmine well enough that she'd start talking when she was ready to do so. So while he waited, he rubbed her back and sides. He planted soft kisses along her neck, jaw and cheek. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She exhaled deeply. "I can't believe that… That she'd do something like that. I mean, what the hell did I do to deserve this? It's one thing to go behind my back and do something like this but she acted like nothing was wrong the whole time! As if she wasn't screwing him behind my back!" The sorrow was slowly turning into anger. Anger that made Jazmine shake and tremble. Her nails dug into Huey's back and he held back a wince. "Jazmine, you gotta calm down. Don't let it get ahold of you." Huey pulled her away at arm's length and looked her in the eyes. The usual brightness of her emerald eyes had been replaced with anger and sadness. An emotion that he didn't like seeing on Jazmine. "Babe, I understand that you're mad. They both did you wrong, but don't let that warp you into someone you're not." He smirked, "Besides, once you get better I'll drive you to her place and you can kick her ass." Jazmine's frown went away as she tried to hold in her laugh, but she soon busted out laughing.

"Oh my god, I hope you're kidding Huey! I can't fight!" Jazmine's shoulders shook with laughter and she threw her head back, exposing her throat. Huey chuckled along with her, and planted soft, gentle kisses on her neck and throat. Jazmines laughing stopped but turned into small fits of giggles as she tried to fend off Huey and his kisses. It was crazy how she could go from sad, to angry and then to happy as if nothing had ever happened just being with Huey. The feeling was elating, something she'd never felt before. The caramel skinned teen finally stopped teasing Jazmine with kisses and leaned back against the tree again. He let his head rest against the trunk, too, flattening the back of this afro. Jazmine stayed between his legs, but turned around to lean her back against his strong chest. He wrapped his arms underneath her arms and rested them in her lap and Jazmine gently held his hands and rubbed her thumbs against his knuckles.

"Huey… it's been a crazy week, hasn't it?" Jazmine asked. Huey nodded slightly, "Mhm." Jazmine sighed softly, more out of being at peace than being stressed, and looked up and over the hill and across the lights of downtown Woodcrest. The couple sat in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts, the silence of the night and the twinkling lights of downtown. She hadn't had any idea how long they sat like that, curled up next to each other in silence. "Hey Huey? I know this may be sudden but, I'm pretty sure I love you." Huey nodded, smirking at the words that fell out of Jazmine's mouth. His heart sped up. "Yeah, I love you too Jazmine." He leaned closer to her and kissed behind her ear gently.

They stayed at the hill until Jazmine was nodding off against Huey's chest. He had debated on whether or not he should let the mulatto sleep but decided against it. So he gently tapped her until she woke up. She glanced up at him and the look of confusion of her face was hilarious. "Come on, let's go. We've been here for over an hour already." He helped Jazmine stand up and then stood himself. He snaked his arm back around Jazmine's small waist and led her down the hill. The last thing he needed was for her to fall down the hill with a messed up wrist. They walked back down to Timid Deer Lane and instead of walking Jazmine to her door, Huey took them straight to his house. "Huh, Huey… this isn't my house? Is it?" Jazmine mumbled sleepily.

"No, but I want to sleep with you." Huey said as he grabbed his key from his pocket. Jazmine laughed and swatted at Huey's chest. "I'm not in the mood, silly." Huey grit his teeth to keep from laughing. "Get your head out the gutter, Jazmine. I meant," he cleared his throat at the dreaded words he was about to say, "I want to _cuddle_." Jazmine's mouth made an 'O' shape and she nodded her head quickly. Huey shook his head and helped her in before locking the door behind them. He made his way up the steps and Jazmine, slowly but surely, made her way after him. When they got to his room, Riley was laying on his side facing the wall. Jazmine came up and behind Huey and bumped into his back. "Whoops." She kicked off her shoes, pulled off her cardigan and slid onto Huey's bed and underneath the blankets. Jazmine hadn't even left enough space for Huey to lay down on. He groaned, pushed her over more before sliding in next to her and pulling Jazmine's body against his own. Right before Huey almost fell asleep, he heard Riley mumble. "Y'all bett' not fuck while I'm in here." He snickered. ' _I'm gonna kill that nigga.'_ Huey thought.

 **~IMLD~**

 **Bitch, get naked disrespectful when we sexing**

 **I-N-D-E-P-E whatever**

 **Ain't got no time for spelling, bout time you start undressing**

 **All that ass behind you yeah, I can see it from the front**

 **Cutting up the 'ply, sipping gnac, blowing blunts**

Jazmine groaned as the loud noise kept on going. Still halfway asleep, she slid the pillow from underneath her head and covered her ears with it. She had no idea why the music was so loud. Is this Kevin Gates? ' _Mom and dad don't listen to… RILEY!'_ Jazmine thought as she shot up in bed. There he was, Riley walking around rapping to Thugged Out by Kevin Gates. The music was blasting, so loud that she couldn't even hear Riley rapping along with the song. She rolled her eyes and moved so she was sitting on the edge of Huey's bed.

 **In the car, oh God I'm nasty**

 **Just said don't put nothing past me**

 **Behind it over, pull your hair, then smack it**

 **Pressure, 'tron, scratching**

 **Beat the pussy, I got come back**

 **Now come back (come back) what's happening? (come back)**

 **I like my bitches thugged out**

 **On the couch, making love, in a drug house** **(ugh)**

 **I like my bitches thugged out**

 **Only one who know just what a thug about**

 **Baby, I just like my women thugged out**

 **I like my bitches thugged out**

 **Baby, I just like my women thugged out**

 **I like my bitches thugged out**

Jazmine didn't even bother trying to get Riley to shut up or turn down the music. She just got up and left. He obviously hadn't even noticed her leaving because he was still going along with the song. She made her way downstairs to look for Huey and saw him in the living room watching the noise. He had on boxers and his favorite black power t-shirt. She saw down next to him and crossed her legs criss cross applesauce on the couch next to him. "Where's your granddad?" Huey shrugged and looked at Jazmine. "Said he was gonna be out of town for a few days. Did that idiot wake you up? He's been blasting his music for two hours now." Jazmine laughed. She slept two hours through that mess? She must have been tired or something. "Seriously? I have no idea how I slept through two hours of that."

Huey scoffed, "Me neither." He didn't bother to say anything else, too absorbed in the news. Jazmine smiled and watched as Huey got caught up in the stories the reporters were telling. He flipped through different stations, trying to get as many sides of the stories that he could. Jazmine thought it was amazing how his passion laid in being so attentive towards what was going on in the world. While the teen was a lot different than he was when he was ten, he still had the same beliefs. He wished that things could've went as planned, but he learned that life doesn't workout like that. Now that he was older (and more mature, as hard as that is to believe) he wanted to go a different way about it. When he started college this upcoming Spring semester, he'd be going to law school. He'd work his way into the judiciary system.

For forty minutes Jazmine switched between watching the news with Huey, picking at her nails (she really needed to get them done soon), and twirling the random tendrils of hair that fell out of her bun. When she was finally hungry enough that she couldn't stand not eating, she went into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. When she finished ten minutes later, Huey was _still_ watching the news. Jazmine pouted and slid back down next to him. She snuggled up against him and made sure that Riley wasn't coming down before sliding her hand down the front of his boxers and stroking his member slowly. Huey turned to look at her, "...uh, Jazmine? What're you doing?" Jazmine looked up into Huey's eyes and smirked as she stroked him faster. "Just trying to get your attention."

He huffed, "You've got it. But… Riley's upstairs." Jazmine nodded her head and shrugged. "I don't care, don't you think it's fun to take chances, _Huey_?" she said his name seductively into his ear and smiled when he finally started to grow in her small hand. "Jazmine quit teasing me, you know I have to keep up with the news." He grit his teeth, trying not to give into Jazmine's teasing. His words fell on deaf ears as Jazmine took his member out of his boxers and slid it into her mouth. Huey gasped, not at all expecting Jazmine to be this daring. Slowly, she bobbed her head up and down. Huey kept glancing sideways to the steps, just to make sure his brother wasn't coming down. Soon enough, Huey just relaxed and let Jazmine give him head. "Goddamn, Jazmine." Huey bit his bottom lip as she started to bob her head up and down faster. Another five minutes and Huey felt like he was going to blow, so he warned Jazmine and tried to hold back from cumming for as long as he could. Then all of a sudden Jazmine stopped, she sat up straight and paid attention to the tv, acting like she wasn't just blowing him on the couch.

"J-Jazmine, what the h-heck!?" Huey grunted. He had been so close and Jazmine stopped before he could finished. Then it dawned on him that she just teased the fuck out of him. She looked towards Huey, "Huh, what're you talking about?" She glanced down at his exposed member and giggled innocently. "Huey what's got you so excited? You should put that away before you get caught!" Jazmine winked at him and reached over to jack him off until he finished. Huey smirked as he let out a low moan, "You're diabolical."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I'm late again! There's no excuse, I'm just a lazy hoe. I procrastinate for just about everything. For everyone reviewing, THANK YOU! It means so much that you take the time to read IMLD! I wanted to address a pretty rude PM I got from someone (i won't name names!) who said they hated how I portrayed Jazmine and that she was out of character, for anyone agreeing with this; what I have to say to that is, in the show, Jazmine is ten. I hope you don't expect a ten year old and an 18 year old to behave the same way. What I'm doing is called characterization, which most writers do to their main characters.**

 **Now just to clear up anything (all though no one said they were confused). Jazmine and Huey are 18. Cindy is 17 and Riley is 15. Everyone has graduated from high school except for Riley. It's currently the end of August as of right now in the story. That's all, enjoy! There's some more down below just to get y'all opinion.**

Jazmine woke up feeling refreshed and excited. Today was her and Huey's picnic date! They had to push it back at least three times because of the rainy weather. Nobody wanted to have a picnic in the mud, even if you were sitting on a blanket. Jazmine checked her phone for the time and it read 8:32. She had almost four hours to kill before it was noon, which was when she was supposed to meet Huey at the hill, and the anticipation was killing her. She groaned and got up to brush her teeth and wash her face like she did every morning. Jazmine was hungry, but she hardly wanted to go downstairs, she could tell both of her parents were downstairs. Ever since her mom announced that they would be moving out of the house and away from Tom, there had been a lot less tension in the house, but her parents had also tried to go back to what it was like before the constant arguing. That didn't conceal the fact that her mom and her dad just didn't have that spark anymore, at least not for the times being. Going against her mind telling her to go back into her room, she slowly made her way down the steps and walk around into the kitchen. "Morning Mom, morning dad." Sarah sipped at her coffee and smiled at her daughter. "Good morning sweetie. Guess what? I found a place, only twenty minutes away from here. It's in an apartment complex and there's a pool, a rec room and even a small gym! We're going to go look at it today!" Jazmine smiled happily, "Really? It sounds pretty nice. But can it wait until I get back from lunch with Huey?" Sarah nodded and took another sip of her coffee. "Of course, he can come with us if he wants to. Your dad will be coming too." she added. Speaking of her dad, Jazmine looked over to the living room and saw her dad on the couch watching TV. She didn't bother going over to talk to him or even saying good morning again, all though she knew she didn't say it loud enough for him to hear. She kept talking to her mom about the place they were going to see and about her and Huey's picnic date.

While Jazmine was having a pleasant conversation with her mom, Huey was semi-freaking out about what to bring to the picnic. Should he bring some food for him, and then for her. While Jazmine claimed to vegetarian, she surely wasn't as serious about it as he was. Did that mean she'd want something with meat in it? He had always thought when people had picnics, they mostly ate the same thing. He had wanted to make the food at home, but at the moment it didn't look like it'd be working out that way. So he walked downstairs and asked his granddad if he could borrow Dorothy to go to the grocery store. It took some convincing, but Robert finally threw his eldest grandson the keys to his beloved car. When Huey finally got to the grocery store, he went to the cold aisles where the prepackaged salads were. He ate them often, so he knew they were good and healthy. So he picked up one of his favorites, a salad with tomatoes, eggs and carrots and grabbed Jazmine a chipotle type salad that had bacon in it. He picked up the smallest sets of plastic cups and paper plates. He didn't bother about the forks, because they came in the salad. He walked down the aisles, thinking mostly about what Jazmine would want to eat. That girl loved her snacks, so it would be smart to get her some. He settled on the fudge stripe cookies that Jazmine loved so much. The last thing he got was his favorite green smoothie drink, one that wasn't packed full of sugar and was actually healthy.

When Huey finally heard footsteps coming up the hill, he couldn't help but be a little nervous. What if he had did everything wrong and Jazmine didn't even like it? But he wouldn't even know because Jazmine's too nice and she would just pretend to be happy. He groaned and facepalmed himself. "I'm such an idiot."

"Huey, who in the world are you talking to?" Jazmine smiled at him as she met him by the tree. There was a huge blanket laid out next to the base of the tree. In the middle of the blanket sat a makeshift picnic basket without a top to cover everything. Jazmine hugged Huey tightly and kissed his cheek. "It looks perfect. What'd you make?" Jazmine grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the blanket. Huey's eyes immediately looked at what Jazmine was wearing. A loose, yet form fitting sundress. It clung to her curves in such a perfect way that Huey just wanted to rub his hands up and down his hips and waist. It was black and thin… too thin, actually, because Huey could tell that Jazmine had nothing on underneath. "I hope you don't plan on wearing that anywhere else unless I'm with you." He joked, all though he was pretty serious about it too. Jazmine was a pretty girl and the last thing he need was niggas to get even more funny ideas. Jazmine laughed and playfully slapped Huey on the chest. "Oh, shut up. It's all for you babe. Now let's eat, I'm hungry." She dug into the basket and pulled out the contents. Two prepackaged salads, one without meat for Huey and one with meat for her. He brought his favorite smoothie drink, and ultimately the healthiest one, Sambooza. Of course there were some cold water bottles and two egg sandwiches. Huey looked sheepishly at Jazmine and relaxed when she smiled. "I love it Huey! Really, it was so nice of you to even think about doing this for me." Jazmine said as she opened up her salad. She knew that Huey would have some trouble picking out what to bring, he was always so smart in everything except when it involved the answer being obvious. She really did like everything he brought, though. "So where'd you get the idea to have a picnic. It isn't a Huey idea at all."

Huey blushed slightly and finished chewing his food before answering. "Well, Riley gave me the idea. It was that or some restaurant." Jazmine laughed and nodded her head, "Yup I can imagine Riley talking about finessing his hoes. I wouldn't care where we went though, cause I'd be with you." Huey groaned and shook his head. "You're so mushy." Jazmine pretended to be surprised and gasped. "Oh my goodness, I didn't know that. Thank you for telling me." She paused. "By the way, you're as… not mushy as they come. Except for when - "Huey covered Jazmine's mouth with his hand. "Shut up and eat. And not mushy doesn't make sense!" When he moved his hand away she stuck her tongue out at him. Huey ignored her teasing and looked out over the cliff and down at the city of Woodcrest below them. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes while they finished eating. They put all their trash in the basket, placed it over to the side and laid down next to each other on the big, plush blanket. It was quiet and the only sounds was their steady breathing, the rustling of the tree above them and the faint sounds of the city. Jazmine turned on her side to face Huey and watched him stare up at the clouds. No matter what they were doing, she was always content being with him. He was a breath of fresh air that she could breath in all day.

"Oh, my mom found an apartment. We're checking it out today, can you come with me?" Jazmine asked softly. "You don't have to though, my dad is gonna be with us and he doesn't necessarily want us together." Huey arched an eyebrow. "Uhm okay, any reason why he feels that way?" Jazmine shrugged and then so did Huey. Tom was never really his favorite person and they were complete opposites. Besides, anyone who messed with Jazmine wouldn't be on his good side. "I'll go, but don't think I won't kick his ass if he says something out of line." That comment earned a punch from Jazmine that hardly hurt. They both laughed and kissed each other quickly on the lips. So far, today was perfect.

The couple sat there for a while longer, talking about expectations for like and college. Huey, surprisingly enough, was an undecided major. He wanted to study law and become a lawyer, work his way up through the judicial system and become a judge. On the other hand, he also wanted to study black history, but was unsure what he'd want to do with that. Jazmine assured him that whatever he did end up choosing, he'd be great at it. But Jazmine, she knew what she wanted to be. For a while it was a tough choice between teacher and veterinarian. Before senior year though, she figured out she wanted to be a teacher. She loved kids and wanted to be impactful, even if it was in one person's life. Some of her teachers made such an impact in her life and it helped shape her into the person she is today. She was stuck in her thoughts when Huey interrupted them. "I have a question." Jazmine looked at him, "What is it?" Huey smirked and chuckled. "How the hell did you end up being so freaky? I know looks are deceiving but you're so innocent. At least, I thought you were."

"Like you said, looks can be deceiving. Besides, you haven't even seen freaky." Jazmine giggled and winked at him. Huey bit his bottom lip and slide closer to Jazmine, slowly brushing his hand down her side until he reached her hips. He gave a light squeeze before roaming his hand down to her inner thigh. Jazmine blushed and parted her legs slightly for him. Huey spoke, his voice husky and his eyes glazed over with a lust for her. The look sent shivers down her spine, shook her very core. "You drive me crazy Jaz." More shivers sent through her body. Huey pulled up Jazmine's dress until it was bunched up around her stomach, leaving her lower half exposed. "Huey, we're out in the public!" She bit her bottom lip. If she thought Huey made her wet when they were up in his bedroom, this was something else and he had barely touched her.

"And?" He reached down and rubbed between her lips and smirked, "God you're so wet." Huey mumbled to himself. She was practically dripping and right before he could slide his head between her legs, her phone started buzzing. Huey groaned loudly and she sat up and grabbed her phone. "It's just an alarm, it's almost time to go." In fifteen minutes Jazmine and Huey had to be ready to go so they could see the apartment complex Sarah was talking about. "Time flies, huh Huey?" she giggled. Huey nodded his head and got up so he could help Jazmine up. He was still cautious of the fact that Jazmine wrist was still in a cast and the last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt. She rolled her eyes and looked at him, "I can stand up on my own."

"Don't complain," he smirked at her. Together they folded up the large blanket that belonged on a king sized bed. Everything was already back inside the basket. Jazmine insisted that she carry something, but Huey kept saying he didn't need the help. He placed the blanket over the basket and carried it as they walked down the hill, arguing about who should be carrying what.

 **Like always read and review!**

 **I have a question for my lovely readers.**

 **Am I adding too much sex? I'm doing it because they're practically in that 'honeymoon phase' where they can't keep their hands off each other.**

 **TNT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for your input you guys! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Remember, the title is, I Must Love Drama, so of course there'll be some drama coming up soon.**

The tension in the car was palpable. It was suffocating and Jazmine wished that she hadn't invited Huey along because she knew he was the cause of all this tension. Tom was angry Jazmine had invited Huey, and because he was angry, Sarah and Jazmine were on edge, wary of any outbursts Tom might have. Huey, though, just sat next to Jazmine, holding her hand and looking as indifferent as ever. They hadn't even been in the car for five minutes! Jazmine rolled the window down and leaned so she could get a breath of fresh air. Sarah sighed, "Come on Tom, we should get going?"

Tom nodded his head and turned the car on. When they got off of Timid Deer Lane, Tom looked up in the mirror at Huey. "So, Huey how is everything going with you? Any plans for college?" Huey shrugged and shook his head slightly, "I'm still choosing, but I'll know before registration." Jazmine glanced to the side, her dad was using his nice voice, a voice that was too sweet and kind to be sincere. She squeezed Huey's hand and he squeezed hers back in return. Tom nodded and hummed, "Alright, alright. That's understandable… It's a surprise the know it all doesn't know what he wants to do." Sarah gasped, "Tom!" Jazmine shouted, "Daddy!" Jazmine's eyes widened and she turned to look at Huey. She saw his jaw clenching and unclenching, probably trying to watch what he came out his mouth. Before they got into the car she made him promise that he'd try to keep calm, no matter what her dad said to him. They all knew Huey was a sarcastic smart-ass. She could only hope he'd keep his promise to her. Another moments of silence and Huey finally responded.

"It is ironic, isn't it?" was Huey's snide remark. If it was up to him, he would've told Tom off, but it wasn't up to him so he had to keep his cool. Tom huffed and placed both his hands tightly on the steering wheel. "Yeah well, I hope you know I don't approve of your relationship with my daughter." Sarah started to open her mouth but then closed it. This was between Huey and Tom. It wasn't like Tom wouldn't bother listening to her in the first place. "You think that I care about what you think?" Huey met Tom's eyes in the mirror, his eyebrows arched. "Nobody gives a damn if you want Jazmine and I to be together, honestly. She's my girlfriend," being called his girlfriend sent chills down Jazmine's spine. They were together but, technically, it wasn't official. "And if I were to be asking anyone for permission to be with her, it sure as hell wouldn't be you." Tom was at a complete lost for words, so instead of saying anything further he just shut up and drove them to their destination. Jazmine smirked and looked at Huey. She leaned over to place a chaste kiss on his lips. In the front Sarah was trying not to smile, knowing that Tom was glancing over at her. He was grumbling angry nonsense, but nobody paid him any attention.

Fifteen minutes later, the four arrived to a gated community called Woodcrest Shores. They parked outside the gated area in the small parking lot that was dedicated to people wanting to check out the apartments. Tom parked and they all got out and walked into the building that said 'Office'. Sarah went to meet the manager. The manager was a young white lady with a cheerful smile on her face. "Hey, I'm Sarah DuBois, we talked on the phone earlier. I was wondering if we could have a tour?"

The manager nodded, "Of course Sarah! Nice to meet you, I'm Stacy. Let me go get my keys." Stacy walked quickly to her office, her heels clicking against the floor and jogged back out to the group. The first thing Stacy showed the group was the model of the apartment which was in the same area as the office but down the hall. She unlocked the door and held it open for everyone. "Well, here is our three bedroom apartment. It comes with a washer and dryer, a fridge, and a dishwasher. There are two bathrooms as well." Stacy stood by the door as she let Huey, Jazmine, Tom and Sarah look around the apartment. As soon as you stepped in the door, to your right was a small kitchen. It had marble counters and there was even an island with an overhead light. There was a huge pantry attached to the kitchen. The washer and dryer were closeted off, but was across from the kitchen. The master bedroom was a little bit past the kitchen, with a walk-in closet and a bathroom attached to it. They all walked back out. The open space to the left of the door was what could be the living room and a tiny dining room. Even more to the left were two smaller rooms and a bathroom in the middle. Jazmine and Sarah were so excited to be looking around. The house was so spacious for two people, it'd be perfect for the two of them. Tom was sullen, feeling depressed that he had fucked up so badly that they were considering moving out. He knew that he agreed to do so when they had talked about it, but now that they were actually here, it hit him how serious this was. All Huey was thinking about was how soundproof the doors were and how lucky it was that Jazmine and her mom's rooms were on different sides of the house.

Jazmine wasn't at all the quiet type.

Stacy them led them out the house and locked up before leading them farther down the hall to where the 'rec room' was. There were a few couches for lounging and a few big, soft plushy chairs. There were some TVs inside and even a pool table all the way on the other side. Along with the TVs and the pool tables and couches, they had a vending machine and a coffee maker. There were also some tall tables with tall chairs spread about. One man sat on the couch watching tv, while a young girl sat at a table typing away on her computer. Jazmine smiled, "Oh my gosh, this is perfect." There was a wall separating the rec room and the hallway. In the hallway was a mens and womens bathroom, and then farther down, a small gym with a bunch of equipment. Sarah couldn't help but agree with her daughter. Stacy chimed in, "We try to offer as much as we can. The clubhouse is open when the office is open, seven to seven. The gym is open twenty-four-seven. There's another door on the outside that you use a key fob to get in. Oh! And there's free wifi in the clubhouse!" Stacy led them out of the clubhouse and down towards the pool. This walk was farther, maybe three minutes. In between then clubhouse and pool was a fire-pit that would light up when you used the key fob. The pool was huge, and looked like one that'd be at a fancy hotel. You also needed a key fob to get into the pool, but the area outside the pool was always open. On each side outside the pool was a grill. Two pool tables with big umbrellas and a patio-like area to cover the area. Stacy turned to them and smiled. "Like what y'all see?" They all nodded, "Well, that's all for the tour. Let's go back to the office so we can talk about the details of everything? I'll just need mom and dad for this. You two can stay over here though." She said to Jazmine and Huey as she unlocked the pool. Stacy, Tom and Sarah walked back to the office and left Jazmine and Huey to themselves.

Jazmine was giddy, "So, whaddya think?" She led them over to a cabana so they could get some shade. It was a little crowded at the pool, some people were tanning and some were splashing around in the pool. Someone was playing some reggae music from their radio. Huey sat down on the pool chair and Jazmine slid onto his lap. He smirked and shrugged, "It's nice. A lot of white people here huh?" Jazmine laughed and smacked his arm, "shhh! At least it won't be all loud and rowdy!" Huey rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jazmine's waist. "Loud and rowdy is the sound of our people." Jazmine leaned her head against Huey's shoulder. She was glad she put up the fight to put her hair up in a bun because otherwise Huey would have a face full of strawberry blonde curls. Huey's hands rested in Jazmine's lap and he slowly felt around, she still wasn't wearing any underwear. She blushed, "Huey's there are kids around!"

"Calm down, who said I was gonna do anything?" he mumbled into her ear as he grabbed her mound through her dress. Huey kissed her shoulder and up the side of her neck and squeezed her mound again. "How's your wrist?" Jazmine shrugged and put it up in the air. "Better than before. I can't wait to get it off though so I can finally scratch it!" Huey chuckled and nodded. He was about to answer before Ronnie came to his mind. "Has Ronnie tried getting in contact with you?"

"Huh? No, why would he?" _Because I shot him with BB gun pellets in his own home,_ Huey thought to himself. "No reason, really. I was just making sure I didn't have to kick anybody's ass."

"You're full of nonsense, Huey Freeman. Forget about Ronnie, I'm still upset over the Cindy thing, you know?" Huey nodded his head as Jazmine kept talking. "She was supposed to be my best friend and now that's ruined. Now who am I supposed to go to?" Huey grumbled something about him being there for a reason and Jazmine laughed. She rubbed his forearms up and down slowly. "Oh hush, you know what I mean. I can't always be up under you."

Huey smirked, "Yeah, you can. Promise I won't mind." Jazmine gasped and turned her upper half to face Huey. His mind was always in the gutter, wasn't it?! "My god you're so freakin' dirty!" Huey grabbed her mound again and this time Jazmine struggled to hold in what would've been a loud groan. "Huey stop teasing me!" She giggled. This time he stopped, knowing if he kept going that he'd end up doing her right here underneath the cabana.

Jazmine's phone started buzzing from Huey's pocket. She had made him carry it because she had no where to put it. He grabbed it and handed it to her. "It's your mom." Jazmine answered it, "Yes mommy?"

Sarah sounded happy, "We're moving in two weeks from today! Let's go, your father is ready to go home. He's sucha party pooper." Jazmine laughed, "Alright, we're gonna leave now. Meet you at the car in a few." She looked at Huey and slid off his lap, "Come on, they're ready."

Huey got up, wrapped his arm around Jazmine's waist and started walking, "Always at the worst time. I swear. Tonight you're mine, alright?" Jazmine rolled her eyes all though she knew Huey was serious. The last time they had sex was almost a week ago and she was feening for him as much as he was feening for her. All though, it was her fault that they hadn't done anything. She kept putting it off just to tease him. "I guess I can sleep over, what about Riley?" Huey grinned, "Well, I'll ask nicely the first time. If he doesn't after the first time he'll get the idea when my head is between your legs." Jazmine blushed and felt her core heat up. She really wished she had put on some panties before she left. Hearing Huey talk dirty turned her on, especially out in public. The Business by Yung Berg started to go off in her mind and she started to hum the song as they walked back to the car.

 **This chapter sucks, omg. Well, read and review. v_v**

 **If you read this far thanks ya! This chapter was all fluff, and I think next chapter will be too. Buuuuuut what I have planned is so amazing I can't wait for you guys to read it!**


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is extra short, pretty simple. Next chapter starts the next part of the story. :D Thank y'all for the comments and your input!

The ride back home wasn't nearly as bad as it was on the way to Woodcrest Shores. Tom was still pissed, everyone could tell that he was, but they just ignored him. Jazmine and Sarah talked animatedly about the new apartment. By the time they moved in it'd be the middle of September and not warm enough to go to the pool, but they'd go everyday next year. They talked about going to the gym more often now because it was there and because it was free. It seemed liked being there would be so relaxing and fun. Totally different from the tense atmosphere at their house. As they turned onto their street Jazmine leaned up in the middle, "Is it okay if I got to Huey's?"

Sarah nodded, "Of course dear." Jazmine turned to look at her dad, even if she was mad at him, she didn't want to exclude him out of everything. He was her parent too. Besides how could he ever redeem himself if she never gave him a chance? Tom sighed and nodded, "Sure, I don't see why not." He stopped in front of Huey's house to let the two teens out and then pulled into his driveway.

As Jazmine and Huey walked in, Huey called for his granddad and his brother, and from the looks of it neither of them were home. He remembered Riley saying something about practicing basketball with some friends downtown. School was starting soon for him and he had to get some practice before tryouts. He had no idea where Robert was at, because Dorothy was outside in the driveway. Maybe he went to play chess in the park with Uncle Ruckus. Either way, Huey was gonna get Jazmine back for teasing him for the past week. While she was walking into the living room, Huey ran towards her and scooped her up over his shoulder and carried her up the steps. She was laughed and kicked her legs around, "Huey! What're you doing?!"

His voice was deep and husky, "You'll find out in a minute." He locked the door to the bedroom, just in case Riley or Robert did come home and put Jazmine down on the bed. Huey slid his shirt off and then his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. Jazmine sat up and watched him. He wasn't super ripped, but he was toned and lean. Huey walked over to Jazmine and helped her take off her dress. "Huey, you know-" but he cut her off and looked at her body, her face. "You're amazing. In every way." He mumbled and leaned over her as he caged her in between his arms. He kissed her lips repeatedly before making his way down to her chin, her throat, her chest. He kissed in between her breasts and down her stomach and down past her waist before spreading her lips and diving in.

Jazmine had no idea how long Huey had been going down on her for, and she couldn't keep count of how many times he had made her cum, but her whole body was shaking with pleasure. Her legs were quivering gently over his shoulders and even though he was finished, Jazmine kept getting strong aftershocks of pleasure. Huey kissed her inner thighs before coming up so she could see his face. Jazmine leaned up on her good arm and stared at him. His afro was crazy, with small tufts of hair higher than the rest of it from Jazmine pulling on it. She was still breathing heavily when she decided to talk. "Huey Freeman… you're amazing." Huey smirked and nodded as he slid up next to his girlfriend. "You aren't too bad yourself DuBois." Jazmine giggled and leaned forward to kiss Huey deeply. He snaked one arm around her waist and kissed her back with just as much passion.

Half an hour later, the both of them had showered and were back in Huey's room. Jazmine's hair was still up in a bun, but tendrils of curls fell around the sides of her head and her baby hairs were wild. Instead of putting her dress back on, she put on a pair of Huey's boxers and one of his tank tops. Huey had on some basketball shorts and a t-shirt. They sat next to each other on his bed watching a documentary about obesity in America. Jazmine would probably never even watch documentaries if it weren't for Huey, because before he had shown her they could be interesting, she would just scroll past them on Netflix, or change the channel if one came on. Now she was just as eager to watch them as Huey was.

When it was over it was almost five o'clock. Jazmine shifted to a more comfortable position and leaned her head against Huey's chest. "You know what I like the most about you Huey?" He arched an eyebrow and asked her what. She smiled and turned to look at him. "You're so smart and passionate about so many things, even though you act like you don't have a care in the world." Huey rolled his eyes, "I have to stay woke, right? Besides, I don't act like that," Jazmine looked at him with a straight face for a few moments. "Okay, okay maybe I do. But that doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does, you're so negative!" Jazmine smiled at him and he shrugged carelessly. "Oh yeah? And you're oddly positive. It's annoying." She stuck her tongue out at him and shoved him gently, "Shut up, if you didn't like it you wouldn't be with me." Huey looked up and nodded his head, "Okay you got me with that one, I'll give you that. The thing is, we balance each other out. I think that that's a good thing. You stop me from being a cynical grouch and I stop you from being a naive baby."

"Hey, I'm not that bad anymore." Huey put his hands up in defense and kissed the top of Jazmine's forehead. He sighed and leaned back against the bed. "I'm hungry, you want something to eat?"

"Hmmmm, sure why not?" They both got up and walked downstairs where Granddad sat rocking in his chair. He looked up from the TV and glanced at his eldest grandson. "What in the hell were y'all doin' upstairs?" Jazmine bit her lip and hid a blush while Huey just pulled her across the living room and ignored his grandfather. Technically, they were just watching a movie but Jazmine was a terrible liar and he would rather not get cursed out today. Jazmine sat at the table while Huey warmed up some leftovers for the two of them to eat. Robert was saying something about rude teenagers never listening and about his grandkids trying to kill him by raising his already high blood pressure. Huey rolled his eyes and placed his and Jazmine's plate on the table as he sat across from her. It was some vegetarian Indian food that he had ordered two days ago.

~IMLD~

"That fucking pussy ass nigga!" he spat. "I can't believe he would come up in my house and shoot me like that!" Ronnie was pacing in his living room, his boys sitting on the couch listening to him rant. It had seemed like Huey breaking into his place had happened so long ago, but his pride and ego were still hurt. He was still beyond pissed off. "We can't let him get away with this shit, you feel me?"

"Yeah, I feel you dawg. That Freeman nigga ain't bout it, though so we can deal wit him," Ronnie's best friend, Derek, chimed in. "We gotta make a plan, let him know we ain't fuckin around." Ronnie nodded in agreement and looked at his two other friends, Elijah and Andrew. They looked like they were down for revenge. But all four of them knew that there was no way they'd beat Huey in a fight. They all went to school together and everyone knew Huey was skilled in martial arts and wasn't afraid to fuck anybody up if he had to, so they decided to hit him where it hurts.

And not only would he be getting back at Huey, but he'd be getting back at Jazmine too. He smirked and plopped down on his couch and down his soda. "I'm coming for you, Freeman."

That's all! Haha, R&R. It wasn't much but next chapter definitely is. And I updated on time this week!


	14. Chapter 14

**I see some new reviewers, heeeeeeey how ju doin? Anyways, I really liked how this chapter turned out, so I hope you guys do too! Early update.**

Jazmine was beyond nervous, and even though Huey was tried his best to calm her down, it wasn't helping. He could use all the reasoning in the world as to why Cindy did what she did, but it wasn't the same as getting the actual answers from Cindy herself. It was on thing to get cheated on by her boyfriend. Yeah, it had hurt, but Jazmine knew that guys weren't forever. As much as she had loved Ronnie, she knew that their relationship together wasn't guaranteed to last. But to have her best friend do her so dirty broke her heart worse than any guy could do. Jazmine was the type of person who needed closure, which was why she was here, almost a month after Cindy had told her the truth. To be honest, Jazmine hadn't even wanted to talk to Cindy until Huey planted the idea in her mind. Jazmine bit her plump bottom lip nervously. "Huey, I don't think I can do this!" she muttered. "Let's go back to your place, or drive me home. I don't even care at this point." Huey turned Dorothy off and turned Jazmine to face him. "Go get it over with, air it all out. I'll be out here waiting for you and when you come back, we can go get something to eat." Jazmine nodded quickly and got out the car before she could lose all her courage. She walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and rang the bell twice. She heard footsteps come towards the door and prepared herself.

"...Jazmine? W-what are you doing here?" Cindy mumbled and looked everywhere except at Jazmine. The mulatto didn't bother answering Cindy's question. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah girl, come in…" Cindy let her in and closed the door behind her. They both walked to the living room and sat down, Jazmine on the couch and Cindy on the loveseat. Jazmine hadn't been to Cindy's in so long, the place had looked the same, but so different at the same time. What was the most shocking was how unusually messy it was. Cindy's family had always had their problems, but they always made sure to keep up appearances. There were line of cokes lined up on the coffee table, a few were scattered messily. "If I knew you was gonna stop by, I woulda cleant up." Cindy laughed awkwardly.

"No need. Huey kinda made me come over. But now that I'm here, I actually do wanna talk to you." Jazmine had spent so much free time thinking about what she'd say to Cindy if she ever got the chance and could never think of something except for 'why?'. Now that she was here, though, the words she wanted to say came out smoothly. "I'm here cause I want to know why you did what you did to me. Why Ronnie? Why would you do me like that when I've done nothing but be a good — scratch that — a great friend to you! What's even worse than fucking with my ex was the fact that you had the audacity to be in my face like you didn't do shit!" Jazmine voice had gotten louder and louder and by the end, she was shouting. Tears welled up in Cindy's eyes and she looked down at her lap and shook her head.

"Jaz, I'm so sorry. There aren't nearly enough words to express that. I mean that. I-I don't know why I did what I did, honestly. But I gotta tell you that I'm in love with him. I love Ronnie so much that it makes me weak in the knees. I didn't wanna lose either of you but if I have to choose who I keep, it's him." Jazmine scoffed and rolled her eyes. "But there's a way to go about that Cindy! You don't do people like that, best friend or stranger!"

"You know what Jazmine? Fuck you! Always fucking judging somebody! Also I hope you know it's hella grimy people in this world, stop being so fucking naive!" Cindy shouted angrily. Jazmine clenched her jaw, a habit she got from Huey. "Yeah, I know but I would never expect it from my best friend of nine years! And I've never judged you! I've always listened to you with open ears! So how dare you!" Jazmine cried. "How dare you accuse me of judging you! We grew up with each other! We know each other's whole lives! Some of my best memories are with you! U just don't get how the hell you can justify what you did!"

"Why the fuck do you care, aren't you with Huey?! What the hell is Ronnie to you anymore?!"

"He's nobody! Absolutely nothing. But you, Cindy, YOU! You're supposed to be my best friend! Best friends don't do that to each other! It's not right!" Both girls were bawling and screaming to their hearts content at each other. "Okay, I fucked up! But…" Cindy sobbed, "it was like I didn't — it ain't like I don't regret it!"

"Really? Sure as hell doesn't look like it!" Jazmine snapped back. Instantly, Cindy yanked her shirt up, exposing the cuts and scars on her stomach. "Jazmine, I've felt like shit ever since the first day I messed with him! So don't talk about shit you don't even know about!" Cindy screamed as she yanked her shirt back down. Jazmine gasped, unable to move or say anything. "What...why are you… Cindy why?" Jazmine mumbled. The image of Cindy's stomach wouldn't leave her mind. How long had Cindy been cutting herself? And why was she cutting in the first place? How come Cindy had never came to her? "Cindy… you need help, that's dangerous..."

Cindy's face contorted in anger. "Fuck off DuBois! Get out! Get out and stay out!" Jazmine didn't budge until Cindy walked over and yanked her up. Jazmine yelped in pain, grateful that it hadn't messed up her shoulder again. "Don't put your hands on me Cindy!" Jazmine snapped and pushed Cindy away from her roughly. Cindy retaliated and the girls went back and forth shoving at each other. Suddenly, Cindy lunged at Jazmine and tackled her onto the floor. Jazmine groaned as they both fell to the floor and instantly blocked her face as Cindy started to swing punches at her. Jazmine screamed, "STOP CINDY!" as she uncovered her face and shouted in pain as Cindy's fist connected with her cheek, one time, two times, three times. Jazmine screamed in anger, and in strength she didn't know she had, rolled the both of them over so she was on top. "What the fuck is wrong with you Cindy?!" Jazmine tried to punch Cindy but she blocked it, so she faked a punch with her left to distract Cindy and slapped Cindy in the face as hard as she could. Jazmine had no idea what to do, she wasn't a fighter, not at all. Jazmine attempted to get off of Cindy, but Cindy yanked her to the side and gained the leverage over her. Jazmine just laid there looking up at Cindy. The rage on her face was scary.

Before Cindy could swing her fist down on Jazmine's face, the front doorknob jiggled before opening. It was Huey. He had picked the lock, sensing that shit wasn't right. It had been nearly twenty minutes since Jazmine had entered Cindy's house and was going to give another ten minutes, but it was was good thing he came when he did. "Get off of Jazmine, McPhearson." Huey walked over to the two girls and easily pulled Cindy off of Jazmine. Then he helped Jazmine up and gently ran his fingers over her shoulder and then her wrist. Sure, the sling was gone and the cast was too, but that didn't mean she didn't need to be careful, she still had to heal. "Let's go, I'm taking you home." Jazmine shook her head and Huey wrapped his arm around her waist and the both walked out to the car while Cindy stood off on the side, fuming. She watched the drive off until they turned off her street and then slammed the front door.

In the car, anger and frustration radiated off of Jazmine's body. Huey just kept driving and stayed quiet because he didn't want to be the person Jazmine took her anger out on. All of a sudden Jazmine slammed her hand roughly on the headboard. "Fucking A!" she shouted angrily. The usually non-explicit girl let out a string of curses, surprising Huey and herself. Huey pulled over and turned wine colored on her. "Jazmine what the hell? Tell me what happened." Jazmine grit her teeth, tears streaming down her cheeks. The image of Cindy's stomach flashed in her mind again and wouldn't go away. "Huey she's cutting herself! And she blamed it on me! I-I-I don't think I've done anything to make her wanna cut but, but...maybe I did?!" Huey shook his head and grabbed his hysterical girlfriend. "It's not your fault." he said seriously. "She has her own problems. Her mom's an addict, her dad is an absentee parent. She's on her own. She had her own guilt and problems that she's dealing with. It isn't your fault Jazmine."

Jazmine's crying didn't stop until they pulled up to Wuncler Shores, and even then, Huey had to sit in the parking lot outside Huey's house for five minutes until she stopped sniffling. Now that the commotion had passed, Huey noticed Jazmine's swollen cheek, covered with a dark bruise. He cursed, grabbed her hand and walked up to the second floor where she lived. As soon as they walked in, Sarah started to greet them but stopped midsentence, "What the hell happened to Jazmine?!" she pulled her daughter away carefully to inspect her cheek and double checked the rest of her to make sure everything was okay. "What in the world happened at Cindy's house?!" Sarah rushed to the freezer to grab an ice pack and wrapped it up in a napkin. She stood looking at her daughter and her boyfriend. "Well?!"

Jazmine sighed, "We got into a fight mom, it's whatever. Huey stopped it before anything could get any worse." She held the ice pack to her tender cheek and winced slightly as she walked into the living room. Huey look at Sarah, "I'm sorry. I was waiting in the car, I wanted to give them their space."

Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "No, no Huey. It's not your fault, thank you for stopping it. Thank you for trying to let Jazmine get some closure. I appreciate it." she replied with a sigh. "it's just… there's so much drama surrounding Jazmine now, I guess it's catching up on all the drama she ignored these past few years, huh?" Sarah sighed again and shook her head before walking into the room and shutting the door. Huey let out a sigh of his own and walked over to sit on the couch with Jazmine. He kissed her good cheek gently and guided her to lay her head on his lap so he could hold the ice pack on her cheek. Jazmine eventually dozed off, but all he could think about was what Sarah said. There was a lot more drama surrounding them, and he didn't like the looks of how things were turning out.

 **There were a few errors when I reread earlier, but before uploading I was gonna fix them and I couldn't find them so... sorry!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I'm so late, school is stressful. Enjoy. :)**

"Damn bitch move out my way," Riley muttered as he shoved through a group of girls. Why the hell did they have to walk to slow in the hallway when there was a bunch of other people trying to get through? He was tired of school, and it hadn't even been a week yet. The same girls he pushed passed flipped him off and shouted, "Fuck you!" Riley rolled his eyes, he didn't even care right now. He needed to get some lunch. He finally made his way to the cafeteria and groaned. "Hell nah!" he shouted as he looked at the line. He searched for people he knew and found one of his niggas, Elijah. He made his way over to Eli and dapped him up. "My nigga Eli! Wasgood homie?!" he laughed as he wedged in between Eli and the person behind him. Instead of waiting in line for ten minutes, it'd only be four or five. Eli smiled and pulled his phone.

"Bruh, you seen the picture that's been going 'round?" Eli smirked as he piqued Riley's interest. It was all a part of the plan. Ronnie had kept a lot of the pictures that Jazmine had sent him when they were together. Even though Jazmine had graduated last year, it would still affect her reputation as the sweet little girl everyone knew her as. They had already circulated them around to a few people, soon it'd end up all over school, on Instagram and Twitter. Riley shook his head and smirked. "Nah, I didn't… lemme see!" Eli unlocked his phone and scrolled through his camera roll until he came upon Jazmine's nudes. The two of them moved up in the line as Riley went through the six pictures. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn! Thotiana!" He covered his mouth as he laughed. "I can't lie though, these some bomb ass pics. Who is it?"

"DuBois." was Eli's only reply. It took Riley a minute to connect the last name to Jazmine. With the same skin tone as the girl in the pictures. Jazmine, his friend of ten years. Jazmine, his brothers girl. Riley sputtered and shoved the phone back in Eli's hand. "Wasgood with you my nigga? You tryna start some fucking problems? Cause you know damn well that's my brothers girl and she like a sister to me. I'll fuck ya bitch ass up! Who the fuck sent you them fucking pictures?!" Riley shouted, grabbing up Eli's collar and getting up in his face. "Huh, WHO THE FUCK SENT YOU THEM PICTURES?!" Riley raised his fist up in the air, ready to whoop some ass. Students had turned their attention to Eli and Riley and the student who were around them gave them a lot of space, just in case a fight did break out. Two teachers came up, separating the teens apart. They pulled Eli and Riley out of the line to take them out to the dean's office. The teacher sucked his teeth, "Freeman… this really isn't a good way to start the year off."

Riley rolled his eyes and pulled his arm out of the teacher's grasp, "Maaaaaan, this some ol' bullshit."

As soon as Riley was out of the dean's office, Riley called his brother. Everyone knew how fast nudes circulated and there was no way that he was gonna just let his brother find out on his when he knew already. The phone rang four times, went straight to voicemail. "What the fuck Huey, pick up!" Riley grumbled as he called him again. The third try, Huey picked up sounding aggravated as hell. " _What_ Riley!? I ain't picking you up from schoo-"

"Huey, there's pics of Jaz going around the school." Riley said as quietly as he could into the receiver. There was a lot of shuffling in the background and he heard a door slam in the background. Huey cleared his throat. "Excuse me, what?"

"This nigga Eli showed me and I ain't even know it was her till he told me, and you know how fast shit get around I was just tryna let you know before it snuck up on" — _click_ — Riley rolled his eyes and looked at his phone. "Rude ass nigga. Ain't even say thank you." He grumbled as he started making his way to class.

 _ **~IMLD~**_

Huey grit his teeth as he sat on the edge of the tub wondering what to do. How do you break it to your girlfriend that her nudes were going around? He thought it was messed up how it would ruin Jazmine, but do virtually nothing to Ronnie, who he knew leaked the pictures. It had fuckboy written all over it. It wasn't Jazmine's fault that she had trusted that idiot. Anger coursed through Huey's body, making his blood boil. He wanted nothing more than to just go straight up to Ronnie and kick his fucking ass. There was a soft knock at the door and then the gentle voice of Jazmine. "Huey… is everything okay?"

"Uh… yeah, I'll be out in a minute, okay?" Huey muttered. He'd have to tell her since he knew. After that it'd be up to her how the problem would be dealt with. All he knew is he would do whatever she wanted him to do. Five minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom and went to his room where Jazmine was waiting for him on his bed. She was scrolling through her phone but Huey could tell she was nervous by the way she quickly tapped her foot against the floor and by the way she was gnawing on her bottom lip. When he closed the door behind him she looked up at him. "Huey what's wrong?"

Huey let out a long sigh and sat down on the bed next to the mulatto. There really was no easy way to put something like this, so he would just have to come out and say it. "Riley called me and apparently, you have some… nudes going around."

"I'm sorry... what?" Jazmine's phone slid out of her hand and onto the floor. Huey didn't bother repeated himself as Jazmine let out a loud sigh and slumped over, balancing her elbows on her thighs as she cradled her face in her hands. "And at Woodcrest? Oh my god, I bet everybody has fucking seen it! And, and it was him! It was fucking Ronnie who sent them out! The fucking asshole, I'm such an idiot for sending those to him!"

"Wait, Jazmine, don't blame yourself. That's something I won't let you do to yourself. It isn't your fault he's a jackass. I just wanted to let you know before they popped up somewhere else, you know?" Huey slung his arm over Jazmine's shoulder and pulled her up against him. "I can deal with him, if you want. Me, Riley, Caesar, shit even Hiro's ass will fight for you." On the outside, Huey was the epitome of calm, but inside he imagined bashing Ronnie's face into a pulp. What kind of fuck nigga exposes a girl's pictures that she trusted him with? It was pathetic.

Jazmine sat up and leaned into Huey, grateful he was being so supportive. Most guys would flip their shit about their girls nudes going out, but Huey never was like the other guys. They sat in silence for a little, Huey to let Jazmine think and Jazmine to let Huey calm down. She knew he had looked calm but she could hear his voice shake in anger and his body tremble slightly. She rubbed her thumb in circles against his hand absentmindedly. She fell into deep thought. Jazmine was never really one for violence. She had hated it, ever since she was little, but did Ronnie really deserve not to get his ass beat? She hadn't done anything to him after he had put her in the hospital. Now this? Jazmine sighed, she really did hate violence, but Ronnie deserved it. He was going deserve every single punch, slap and kick that they delivered to him. She glanced over at Huey.

"You guys can do whatever you want to him, I don't care anymore."


	16. Chapter 16

**A short chapter before the drama starts, totally got the end of the chapter from Empire! lol Enjoy :)**

Jazmine had tried to stay at Huey's place as long as possible, but her heart just wasn't in it. As grateful as she was for Huey being so supportive she really just wanted some alone time. It was embarrassing that the private pictures she had sent to Ronnie had been exposed for everyone to see. It'd only been an hour since she found out and she had already seen her pictures on twitter three times. She had blocked and reported the people who retweeted them and posted them and then she blocked and reported Ronnie. Huey, who had been sitting on the edge of his bed, nudged her legs. "You wanna go home?"

She nodded her head slowly, "Yeah… kinda."

"Alright, I'll take you then." Huey turned around to face Jazmine completely and crawled up to her legs, slowly opening them so he could lay on top of her. He kissed her lips softly two times in a row. "This'll all blow over soon babe, I promise." Jazmine sighed and kissed Huey back. "Yeah, I know but damn… it's already on twitter. How long till I end up on that thot page? It's just… I trusted him."

"And I'ma deal with him tonight, for you." Huey said before sliding off of Jazmine and opened the door to his room. "C'mon let's go. Let's go get some Chipotle on the way back to your place?" Jazmine smiled and nodded her head as she got up to follow Huey. "Ugh, that's sounds amazing right now." Halfway down the steps, Huey stopped, causing Jazmine to bump into him. "Huey what's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing really. I just don't… I don't know how to do this because I know we're together but not officially. Know what I mean?" Huey stumbled over his words and Jazmine tried to hide a giggle. She could tell by the tone in his voice that he was blushing. "And, I'm really serious about us. So, will you be my girl?" Jazmine rolled her eyes and nodded her head and smiled. "Of course baby. I didn't know you thought about stuff like that." Jazmine laughed and jumped onto her boyfriend's back and kissed his neck all over. Huey held her legs around his waist and walked down the steps and out to Granddad's car. "I don't, but I know you do."

"Yeah well, thank you for thinking about me Huey. I love you." Jazmine mumbled into his neck.

"I love you too Jazmine." Huey replied.

 **~IMLD~**

Half an hour later Huey found himself alone in his car. He and Jazmine had got some Chipotle, and then he had dropped her off at her place. Now he was headed to Caesar's house. Caesar had moved to downtown Baltimore after graduation. He had missed Brooklyn and downtown Baltimore was as close as he could to that without moving back to New York. It also helped that the college he was attending was downtown too. Huey had parked, put some change into the parking meter and went up to Caesar's apartment. He dialed his number. "Yo Ceez, wassup I'm outside. Buzz me up." Two seconds later the door buzzed unlocked and Huey made his way up to the third floor. Of course Caesar was at the door waiting with a big smile on his face. "Waaaaaaassup Huey! Long time no see. How're you and light bright doing?" Huey rolled his eyes and pushed past his best friend and sat down on the couch. He unbagged his food and laid it out on the small table in front of him. "We're doing good, officially together now. I got some food for you."

"My man." Caesar dapped his best friend up. "And I knew you guys were good for each other." Caesar sat down and grabbed his burrito bowl and dug in, Huey did the same. After a few minutes Huey cleared his throat and put his halfway finished food down. "So I came here for a reason. I need your help with this nigga, he exposed Jaz and I ain't cool with that shit but I know for sure he got other niggas with him."

Caesar arched his eyebrows in surprise. "Her ex? Damn that's tough but you my brother you know I got your back no matter what. Besides, I know you would kill for that girl. Not like you couldn't kick all their asses by yourself." Caesar clapped Huey on his back one time. Huey chuckled and nodded. "Yeah but I don't want no one to try some slick shit with a gun or knife and end up dead." Caesar held his hand up to silence Huey. "Say no mas. I got you bruh. Now shut up and let me eat my food, I got the munchies."

Now that Caesar had mentioned it, the smell of weed was definitely in the air. But then again, when was it not at Caesar's place? Huey smirked and just nodded his head as they dug into their food again. Huey had turned on the tv and put on the news. He'd been lacking on it lately and right now would be a good time to catch up and get to talk about whatever the latest news was. Even when he was watching the news with Jazmine, it never really had his full attention. Whenever she was around him he just wanted to give her all his attention. While he loved Jazmine, it bothered him that he couldn't pay attention around her. He didn't really know how to go about solving this problem since all the relationships he'd had in the past hadn't been nearly as serious as him and Jazmine. The only thing he could think of to solve the problem was to distance himself from her just a little bit. Huey shrugged it off for the time being and just enjoyed the time with his friend.

 **~IMLD~**

"Damn it's hotta than a mug out here!" Riley grunted as he wiped beads of sweat off his forehead. He was finally out of detention and now headed on his way home. Riley clomped along in his heavy timbs, knowing that as soon as he got home Huey would start making plans about kicking Ronnie and his boys' ass. He knew his brother didn't play no games, shit, no one in his family played games. He was just itching for a fight. Riley smirked and cracked his knuckles before turning his music up more. He was listening to Waka, the best person to listen to if you were trying to get hype. Riley wasn't paying much attention to anything around him, just ready to get home and start some shit.

It was too hot for anyone to be outside and school had been let out over an hour ago, so as far as he could see, he was the only person out on the street. Riley turned the corner and before he could even react, he felt a fabric go over his face, hand grab his arms and shoulders and he was hoisted off the ground and thrown into a van. "What the fuck!? Let me the fuck go!" Riley screamed and hollered, thrashing around the floor of the van while someone held him down as another tied Riley's hands behind his back. "What the fuck ya'll niggas doing?! Let. Me. The. Fuck. Go!" Riley hollered over the noise of his music and then he felt a crack against his skull and everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

**I actually updated when I was supposed to this week! Woohoo. I hope you guys enjoy. And Happy Thanksgiving to anyone who's celebrating!**

* * *

"Boy where in the hell is your brother?" Robert hollered. "That boy know damn well he need to be home by 8:30 on a school night!" Huey rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't know Granddad, I'll text him."

Robert mumbled something under his breath about badass grandchildren and went upstairs to his room. Huey grabbed his phone and called his brother. He wasn't really worried, Riley rarely came home the time he was supposed to. He was either playing basketball, at some girl's house, or doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. The call went straight to voicemail, so Huey left a message. "Riley, where the hell are you? You were supposed to be home an hour ago! Just call me when you get this." Almost immediately, Huey got a facetime call from Riley. Huey answered, only to see his little brother tied up in a chair.

His head was bobbing up and down like he was trying to keep from losing consciousness. Huey shouted, "What the hell? Riley are you okay?! Riley! Riley!" A hand came into view on the screen and held up Riley's head to show Huey the damage. Riley's lip was split it two places, one of them still dripping blood. He had bruises all over his face and shoulder and his right eye was swollen shut. His left eyebrow was split and blood slowly trickled down the side of his face. "Freeman, if you want your brother back, you'll come to the address I send you, okay? If not…" there was a chuckle, "Well, your brother will have to pay for the consequences."

Huey grit his teeth, "If this is Ronnie, I swea' to God I'll kill you. I'll kill and all ya punk ass niggas. On my moms." The call suddenly disconnected and Huey threw his phone angrily on the ground, making it crack in the middle. This was war.

Messing with his girl was bad enough, but his brother? His own flesh and blood? He wasn't even going to call Caesar or Hiro, he was going to rock Ronnie and all his little friends. They obviously didn't know what he was capable of. Huey grabbed his phone and bounded up the steps to get ready. If Ronnie thought plastic bullets were painful, Huey couldn't wait until he got a taste of the real thing.

 **~IMLD~**

Sarah brought in a cup of echinacea tea to Jazmine. She didn't know exactly what was going on with her daughter, but she knew that all she had to do was wait until Jazmine was ready to say something. "Is everything okay hun?" Sarah asked quietly. Jazmine sat up and took the mug from her mom and slowly shook her head. She sipped at the tea and felt tears well up in her eyes, because no, everything wasn't okay. "No mommy. It's not okay, I'm not okay. Ronnie… He uh, leaked some personal pictures and…" Jazmine sniffled and wiped her eyes. "and Huey's the one who told me and I'm so grateful he's such a great guy but it's so embarrassing. Not only does he know, but it's all over Wuncler High, all over Twitter, Instagram." Jazmine cried. Her mom took the cup of tea and placed it on the nightstand next to Jazmine's bed.

"Oh my God…" she trailed off. While the news was shocking, she knew what kids were up to these days. Even though she wasn't happy about Jazmine sending pictures, it wasn't her business what happened between two consenting adults. For now, she needed to focus on Jazmine, had to focus on being there for her. Anger bubbled up inside of her. "I cannot believe the nerve of the boy! First he beats on you, now this?!" Sarah huffed. "No way! This is not okay! He needs to realize there are consequences! I'm calling your father, we're taking Ronnie to court!"

"Mommy! No!" Jazmine shouted and grabbed her mother's arm to keep her from getting her phone. "Huey is dealing with it!' Sarah's jaw dropped. "Jazmine DuBois! You're just going to get the boy in trouble! I know you father and I raised you better!"

Jazmine shook her head. "Huey can handle himself." Her mom wasn't taking that as an answer. "Call him right this moment and tell him that what he's about to do isn't what you wan. We will be pressing charges on Ronnie for the abuse and for leaking private photos." Jazmine wanted to say no but nodded her head. She knew her mom was right, beating up Ronnie wasn't the right thing to do, even if he was an asshole. She grabbed her phone and called Huey. He picked up on the third ring. "Hello." It sounded like he was in the rush and she could hear the sound of an engine in the background.

"Huey! Are you going to Ron—" Huey cut her off, "Yeah, I am. He has Riley. I'm going there for you and him." Jazmine heard a gun click in the background and then the called dropped. She gasped. "Oh. My. God."

Sarah leaned in to try and hear what was going on. "What happened?"

"They have Riley. And Huey's going to get him back…" Jazmine mumbled. "I heard a gun cock." Sarah gasped, "Oh my… Honey! Let's go! We have to go right now and stop him! Before he does something that'll put him in jail!" Jazmine nodded numbly, following her mother out her room. Sarah grabbed the car keys and both of them put on their shoes and ran down the steps and into the car. They sped like all Hell was breaking loose.

 **~IMLD~**

Robert and Huey were now in Dorothy, speeding to their destination. Huey hadn't intended on his granddad to tag along, and honestly, he didn't want him to. He wasn't a young man anymore. And who knew what Ronnie and his crew were capable of. "Boy we should just call the police. This ain't Chicago, the cops will do something."

"I'd rather die than do that, we'll all end up dead. Besides, that isn't the point Granddad." Huey said through clenched teeth. He swerved around a corner and kept going. "He's been messing with Jazmine, and now my brother? No one messes with my brother." Huey turned another sharp turn, causing Robert to hold on to the dashboard for dear life. "Two wrongs don't make a right Huey."

"And one dead nigga can't mess with my loved ones again." Huey said. They were getting closer to where they needed to be. His phone started buzzing in the cupholder and he glanced down, seeing that it was Jazmine. He let out a small sigh and picked it up. "Yes Jazmine?"

"BABY! Please tell me where you are!" Jazmine hollered into the phone. "You don't have to do anything, okay? We can deal with this the right way."

"No, I don't need you here Jazmine! I said I was dealing with it!"

"Not this way Huey! Please tell me, please!?" Jazmine begged. He groaned because she knew he couldn't say no to her when she begged like that. He gave her the address and then hung up. Now there were three extra people tagging along, because he knew Jazmine had to have gotten a ride from someone, she couldn't drive. _Why not invite the whole crew?_ He thought sarcastically. Huey rolled his eyes. They were only five minutes away now. Huey glanced back towards the back seat. There were three guns: one with plastic bullets, one the paralyzed and one that was real. The real one was exclusively for Ronnie.

Huey hadn't wanted to let this side of him out, this Chi-Raq, ready to kill every nigga on sight side of him. Just because he's been in Woodcrest for eight years doesn't mean he forgot about his hometown. Everyone should've knew better than to push it with him because he was about his business.

* * *

 **Remember to read and review. Don't forget to follow/favorite I Must Love Drama if you havent already**


	18. Chapter 18

**Damn! It's been a month since I've even thought about IMLD, better yet a month since I've even thought about fanfic. I fell off, but I'm on vacation now. So I'm gonna catch up :) Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry in advance for any errors, I'm typing this on my phone. Happy Holidays to everyone!**

Huey turned off the engine and looked at his grandfather. "Granddad, if I'm not back in forty five minutes, call the cops and go home." He grabbed the three guns and the extra bullets as he placed them strategically in the pockets of his black cargo pants. Robert stared at his grandson, honestly scared of what he was capable of. It's not that he didn't want Riley to be safe but this wasn't Chicago. They didn't have to deal with problems like this by themselves.

"Huey, you need to take a breather and calm yaself down. Ain't no good gonna come out of this." he paused as he looked at the guns. "And where in the hell did you get all these goddamn guns from?!" Huey arched an eyebrow as he stepped out the car. "Forty five minutes." He closed the door and started walking towards the abandoned building.

The anxiety and anger was building up in him, and walking wasn't fast enough so he broke out into a run. The parking lot was desolate and almost none of the lights worked and the ones that did flickered ominously. Huey busted through the door loudly and pulled out the first gun with the plastic bullets. The lobby of the building was dark and smelled like mold. Once he knew he was alone, he ventured further into the room. It broke off into two hallways, and the one to the left was the one that had light illuminating against the floor.

Huey quickly crept to the left hallway and pressed up against the wall as he crept down the long hallway. The sound of laughter mingled with the sound of Riley groaning in pain. He heard a loud, "Shut the fuck up nigga!" before the sound of skin on skin sounded and Riley yelled out. Huey broke out into a run, not caring at all about being quiet and sneaky. Gun held out in front of him as soon as he reached the room Riley was in, he shouted. "Get the fuck away from my brother." the two guys that blocked his view from Riley laughed and looked at Huey.

Huey clenched his jaw and shot at the one to the right, hitting him in the neck twice before turning it to the shorter guy on the left and unleashing the same injury. They fell to the floor, shocked at first that they weren't bleeding out. Huey ran over to them, stepping on their hands with his heavy combat boots, satisfied when he heard the sound of bones cracking and pain. It wouldn't kill them but it'd keep them down until he dealt with Ronnie. Huey smirked and turned to his brother and quickly got to untying him.

"Riley? Riley! You good?!" Huey shouted as he waved his hands in front of Riley's face. His brother didn't even blink and Huey knew he was in shock. Huey grabbed his brother's face and looked at him. "Don't move… and… And if anything happens, use this." Huey reached behind him and hesitantly laid the real gun in Riley's lap. He had no idea how many guys Ronnie had, or where they even were at. But if someome came and saw the gun, it could be used against him. Or even worse, Riley. "God dammit." Huey mumbled as he snatched the gun back and slid it in the waistband of his pants. He grabbed Riley and managed to drag him into a dark corner where he would hopefully manage to stay unseen.

The two guys were unconscious from the pain of breaking several fingers, and even if they woke up, he had tied them together inside a closet door. Huey grabbed the gun with the fake bullets and filled it back up before placing it in his brother's hand. He didn't think he would move… But just in case. He had to hurry and get this over with, because he was sure there was a lot more wrong with Riley than him being in shock. He took one last look at his little brother before turning around and going back out to the hallway. "I'll be back Riley."

He was met with the lobby again, and this time he went with the right hallway. He looked down it, his back pressed against the wall, and quickly made his way. This hallways had doors against the walls, opening up to mostly empty rooms. Huey also found out that it separated into a lot more hallways than the one that led to his brother. Huey made his way down the course of dark hallways, listening to his gut that he was going the right way. On his way, he checked every door that wasn't locked. The first try he was met with a dead end but the third time around, he heard voices and he followed them.

It sounded like four or five people talking as he got closer and closer. They were talking about him, his brother, Jazmine and some other things that weren't nearly as important. They busted out in laughter over something. Huey's blood boiled and he fell back behind the closest corner to the room they were in.

"Aight man, I'ma go check up on Chris and Tyrese." a deep voice said and Huey smiled as he heard him walk down the hallway, the heavy door closing behind him. He pressed his back against the wall, readied his elbow and listened to the footsteps near closer. At the right moment, Huey thrusted out into the hallway, aiming his elbow up and hitting the in the throat with all the force he could muster. He gasped for air and dropped to the floor. Huey dragged his body as he gasped for air into one of the nearby unlocked rooms. "Please man, I ain't do nothin to ya brother, I promise."

Huey threw the guy up against the wall and leaned in front of his face. "Shut the _fuck_ up." Huey smacked the wall next to his face, glad when the guy jumped in fear. "How many dude's in that room with Ronnie?"

The guy immediately answered, "Only three now." Huey nodded at him and turned to leave, grabbing a chair and bringing it out with him. He quickly turned back around and searched the man for anything that'd helped him get out of the room. He ended up taking his cellphone, smashing it on the floor and stomping on it until it cracked in half. Huey grabbed the chair, closed the door and put it up against the doorknob so the door wouldn't open. He went back to the hallway that led him to where Ronnie was, pulled out his paralyzing gun and busted into the room.

Immediately, he shot down the three guys that turned around to look at the door opening. They thought they would see their friend, but the look on their faces when they saw Huey instead? Priceless. They fell to the floor lifelessly as they screamed and hollered asking what Huey had did to them. Huey pulled out the real gun and cocked it. "Don't think I won't pull this fucking trigger and blast ya brains out. Shut up." That had them laying on the floor quietly instantly. Two hands clapped, loud and slowly and Huey turned in the direction of the noise. "Well done Freeman, I didn't think you really had it in you."

Huey looked at him. "You. What was the reason for all this bullshit?! Wha the fuck did anyone do to you for this to be the outcome?!"

"You really don't know? You stole my girl, came up in my house and shot me, so I thought it'd be the right thing to do and pay you back for all that." Ronnie smirked at Huey. Everything that had happened up until now flashed through Huey's mind. Jazmine crying over Ronnie. Ronnie beating on her in front of her house. Jazmine's beaten body on the hospital bed. Her nervousness at showing him her extensive bruises. His brother's beaten face on his phone. His brother, staring lifelessly at nothing, in shock. All of it. Huey shot a paralyzing bullet at Ronnie, hitting him in the shoulder. Ronnie fell down onto the floor and immediately Huey was hovering over him.

Ronnie's eyes widened as he saw Huey reach for the real gun only to sigh in relief when Huey let the bullets out. They clanked down to the floor. Before he knew it, he saw Huey's fist slam down onto his face, over and over again. He was grateful that he couldn't feel anything. He stared up at the sheer anger in Huey's face, in his eyes and that was the last thing Ronnie saw until his world went black.

Huey knew that Ronnie was out of it, his eyes were closed but he couldn't stop. Blood was all over Ronnie's face, all over Huey's hand and every hit, it splattered around the two men. He saw Ronnie slipping, but he couldn't stop.

"Huey!" A familiar voice shouted. "Huey stop! Please stop!" _Huh? Is that… Is that Jaz?_ Huey thought, his arms slowing down until they hung at his sides. "Baby you didn't have to do this. You didn't…" she mumbled as she hugged him from behind. She tried to pull him off of Ronnie's limp body but he was too heavy for her.

"Jazmine you shouldn't be here." Huey said, snapping out of his daze. He stood up and turned to look at his girlfriend. She wiped at her eyes and shook her head. "You would've beaten him till he died, Huey."

"And he would've deserved it Jazmine. What he did to you… To Riley…" Huey trailed off. Jazmine tried to hold back her tears. "No Huey, you did all this… you have guns and and these guys are hurt. There is no way that you can get away with this." Jazmine cried. She dropped down to Ronnie, checking for a pulse and sighed in relief when she felt it. "We'll call the cops and clean up some before they get here. Okay?"

Huey nodded. "Get someone to Riley."

"How many guns did you bring? How many did you use?" Jazmine asked frantically. Huey told her he had bought three with him and used two. Jazmine sighed. "Give me the real gun. They'll check you but won't bother to check me."

Huey stared at her. "I can't risk that with you."

"Just do it Huey. Give it to me now. And then go clean up your mess." Jazmine snapped, as she pulled her phone out and called the police, telling them where they were. Huey handed her the real gun carefully and made sure the safety was on. She slid it in the waistband of her jeans and made sure it was covered by her sweatshirt. "Get whoever you messed up and bring them here so I can talk to them."

Huey nodded and did what his girl told him to do, surprised at the assertiveness that she had in a situation as serious as this. Before he left the room to grab the other three guys he saw her kneeling on the floor to the two guys with broken fingers. "Listen here," she said sharply, "You're gonna leave before the cops get here. You won't speak a word about this night to anybody, or I'll make sure Huey deals with you personally. This way, you avoid getting in trouble." They nodded as they helped each other out and made their way out as quickly as possible. She didn't really want to let them go, but she was sure that Huey had traumatized them enough that they wouldn't think about doing something this stupid ever again.

She went over to Ronnie and kept track of his pulse. The last thing she wanted was Huey catching a murder charge.

Not even five minutes later, Huey came back with three other guys and she went over to them and told the same story she had told to the guys with broken fingers. They thanked her graciously and left as quickly as they possibly could together. Now if only Ronnie would wake up so that she could threaten him, too.


	19. Chapter 19

**Shoutout to VongolaDecima027, your reviews always make me laugh. Trust me, Jaz and Huey will be getting a little alone time soon. To all my other reviewers & readers, thank you! Enjoy. **

Jazmine let out a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding when she heard the police sirens get closer. She turned to the semi-conscious Ronnie and looked at him. "You won't get away with anything that you've done Ronnie." Jazmine chuckled as she shook her head. "I can't believe I ever dated you."

It was only her and Ronnie, since Huey was bringing Riley so everyone would all be in the same room. She didn't spare her ex a second glance and sat on top of a table. "I loved you, actually, I was in love with you. But then you showed your true colors." Tears pricked at her eyes. This was all her fault. Riley and Huey wouldn't have had to go through any of this if it wasn't for her. Jazmine wiped the tears from her eyes quickly and sniffled. "You cheated on me with my best friend, abused me, you did this to Riley… and for what? What did you get out of any of this?" Maybe this was the world's way of telling her she wasn't supposed to be with Huey. What normal couple went through stuff like this? It had to be some kind of warning. "You're an idiot. I hope you know we're taking you to court, Ronnie. For the abuse, for leaking my pictures, for kidnapping Riley." She finally looked down at Ronnie, seeing his eyes looking at her. He looked utterly defeated. Jazmine slid the heavy gun out from behind her and pointed it at Ronnie. "And when we do, you'll plead guilty to everything. Nobody wants to deal with a trial after all this nonsense. Do you understand?" She asked him as her finger moved to the trigger. He quickly nodded his head and she let out a sigh.

She slid the gun back in the waistband of her jeans and hid it. Ronnie croaked, "I'm sorry Jazmine." and all she did was nod. It was way too late for apologies now. Jazmine cried silently for a few minutes. Maybe this really was a sign her and Huey weren't supposed to be together.

She jumped out of her thoughts when she heard Huey grunt as he tugged his brother into the room. Riley looked completely out of it but his eyes were wide open. Jazmine quickly wiped her eyes and dropped down from the table and helped Huey prop Riley against the wall. She noticed the other gun Huey had in his pocket. "That's the other one, right?" she asked quietly as she sniffled. He nodded slowly and she reached her hand out. Huey hesitantly handed it over as she placed it next to the other gun in the waistband of her jeans. She kneeled in front of Riley and looked at him. "He doesn't look too good babe…"

"Yeah, I know." Huey snapped. Jazmine tensed up but didn't say anything. She knew this was hard for Huey. Had it been up to him, Riley would already be getting treated at the hospital. Huey sighed. "I'm sorry. The police are here, we should go meet them at the front." Jazmine nodded and turned to leave but Huey grabbed her by her arm, "Why were you crying?" Jazmine shrugged and looked away from her boyfriend. Huey sighed softly, they'd have to talk about everything at some point. He kissed her forehead. "Come on, lets go." Jazmine nodded and they walked down the hallways together. Jazmine snaked their fingers together and squeezed her boyfriends hand. "It'll be okay Huey."

He nodded and they double checked their story. Huey had found out where Riley was by tracking his phone, and he brought one gun with him, non-lethal, just to be safe. He and Robert drove down, and Robert stayed in the car the whole time. Huey told Jazmine where he was and she came down with her mother. He first found his brother on the left side of the building, beaten up and in shock. He went to find Ronnie, who was alone, and out of anger beat him up for hurting his brother. That's when Jazmine found him and she called the police.

They figured if Ronnie said anything about his friends, it'd be dismissed immediately because Huey had done some damage. They met the police at the door, letting go of each other's hands and led them to the room where Ronnie and Riley were in. A few minutes later, EMTs were in the room, carrying the two away on stretchers. Huey and Jazmine told the police their respective parts of the story and it was consistent enough that the police said they would be calling them into the station for questioning in a few days.

Jazmine already knew it'd be an extensive investigation. It was a kidnapping and she knew it'd be going to court. The police escorted the couple outside of the building and got Robert's, Sarah's, Jazmine's and Huey's contact information for later on. The four of them talked quietly amongst each other once the officer left.

Robert sighed, "Seem like this night ain't ever gon' end." he paused. "Is there a story we need to follow?"

Jazmine nodded and briefed Robert on the story. He never saw anything, he was just in the car the whole time, which was true for the most part. When she had got here, she made sure her mom stayed outside the building. If Ronnie didn't plead guilty and took things to trial, there would be a lesser chance of inconsistencies in the story if there were less people. Robert nodded, "Come on boy, let's go meet your brother at the hospital and see what's goin' on." Huey nodded and looked at Jazmine. "It's fine, me and Mommy are gonna go see my dad. Talk to him and see if he can find someone to help us, just in case. Text me when you get home and I'll meet you there?" Huey nodded and kissed Jazmine deeply before hopping in the passenger side of Dorothy. Jazmine and Sarah got in their own car and followed behind Robert and Huey to Woodcrest.

 **~IMLD~**

Thirty minutes later, Robert and Huey were at the front desk of Woodcrest Medical Center asking the receptionist where Riley Freeman was. She told them that he was in the emergency room and they quickly made their way over there. The receptionist in the emergency room told them where Riley was and let them in through the wide double doors.

In his room was two nurses and a doctor. One nurse was injecting a clear IV drip into his arm while the other was injecting a needle that was connected into a bag of blood in his other arm. The doctor came up to them and she smiled softly but spoke in a rushed tone. "Are you two related to Riley?"

Robert nodded, "Mhm, I'm his grandson and this is his brother," he said pointing to Huey. "How is he?"

"Well, he's in shock. We just hooked him up to a blood bag. There was a lot of internal bleeding, but it's clotted up and he should be fine once we get his blood pressure back to normal. He also has a concussion, but everything points to him being okay. We'll know for sure when he comes out of shock." Huey let out the biggest sigh of relief. He sat down on the chair next to his brother while his granddad took a seat in the chair next to the door. The nurses and doctor left the family alone. Robert looked at his grandsons; Riley laying there on the hospital bed and Huey holding onto his brother's hand for dear life. "He'll be just fine, Huey."

"I know. He has to be." Huey replied back. "He'll be fine." he repeated to himself.


	20. Chapter 20

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! I feel so good putting out chapters. I'm stuck on vacation without cable/wifi so I've just been writing. I'm almost at 100 reviews and I've had over 5,000 views to I Must Love Drama. That's amazing! Thank you & enjoy!:)**

 **Oh, there's def some smut in this chapter. Actually, it's pretty much the whole chapter. ) if you want to skip it, I'll indicate where it starts with "×××".**

It took two hours for Riley to wake up. Robert and Huey had waited for that moment with bated breath. They crowded around Riley and hugged him tightly. Riley made a face and looked up at his brother and grandfather. "Get off me! Y'all actin' gay as hell."

"Boy, shut yo dumbass up. You was damn near dead." Robert said with a smile. Riley was okay, he really was okay. Huey smiled wide and chuckled as he pressed the button for the nurse to come in. She was there in less than a minute, checking on Riley. "I was really bout to die?" he mumbled. The nurse looked up at him. "You went into shock, there was a possibility. It's a good thing that you got here when you did." Something inside Riley shifted at those words. Anger and fear twisted up and wrapped around each other in the pit of his stomach.

He almost died. Because of who? Jazmine? Ronnie? He didn't know who to blame, who to be mad at. He was confused. Instead of letting that show, he put on a facade and acted like nothing was wrong. "Damn that woulda sucked." He laughed.

Once the nurse left, the doctor came in. She reassessed Riley and told Robert and Huey he would be staying at the hospital overnight. They wanted to keep watch over his concussion, blood pressure and internal injuries. Robert said he would stay with Riley overnight and Huey could go home and pick the both of them up in the morning.

Robert started to hand the keys over to Huey before snatching them out of his reach. "Be careful with Dorothy nigga! I should beat yo ass for driving my car how you did earlier!" Robert shouted before handing Huey the keys.

"I'll be careful, promise. Call me when you want me to pick you up." Huey said before his granddad waved him out of the room. He saw an extra bed being brought into Riley's room for Robert. Huey had thought it was weird at first that his granddad had volunteered to stay, but realized that he wanted to talk to Riley, heart to heart. Huey let out a sigh and texted Jazmine to let her know he was on his way home before getting into Dorothy and driving home.

 **~IMLD~**

It was 1:46 in the morning when she finally got a text from Huey saying he was leaving the hospital. Her mom had left a while ago and that had left her alone with her dad.

He had tried to talk to her, but she didn't feel like pretending that she wasn't still upset with him. So once he got the hint, he retreated back into his office.

So of course when Huey texted her, she was more than glad that she wouldn't be stuck by herself anymore. She went into her dad's study to tell him she was leaving and gave him an awkward hug. She started leaving the house as Huey pulled into the driveway. They met each other at the door with a kiss. "How's Riley?" Jazmine asked as Huey unlocked the door and they went inside. Huey closed the door behind him and eyed Jazmine curiously. "He's awake, he'll be home in the morning. Aren't you hot with that sweater on?"

"Yeah, I am but I didn't know what to do with your guns!" Jazmine sighed as she handed them over eagerly to her boyfriend. They walked up the steps and into Huey's room. She could see the blood stains on his shirt and well… Everywhere really. It was obvious he hadn't cleaned up anywhere except his hands. She went into the bathroom while he undressed and wet and wash cloth.

She came back to Huey sitting on the bed in his boxers and a white t-shirt. Jazmine sat next to him and wiped the blood splatters off his face and neck. "Couldn't be bothered to clean up, huh?" she paused. "Huey… Can we talk about something?"

Huey nodded slowly but turned to face his girlfriend. He looked at her, taking in everything. Her beautiful green eyes, her auburn hair tied up into a sleek bun, her pink lips. He pulled her into a hug and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Thank you Jazmine. If it weren't for you I don't know how that would've played out back there. I probably would've killed him. Riley would've died. Thank you." he kissed her forehead again. "Thank you."

Jazmine nodded her head slowly, trying to force out the words that she wanted to say. Tears pricked at her eyes for the umpteenth time that night. "H-Huey… I don't think we should be together." she blurted out. The rest of her words tumbled out quickly. "I was just thinking that because all of this stuff. This doesn't happen to normal people! It's all my fault that all of this happened! Riley wouldn't be in the hospital and… And… I don't even know!" Jazmine sobbed.

"Jazmine I love you. You need to calm down." Huey said quietly. Jazmine sobbed louder and shook her head as she tried to pull away from her. "Calm down Jazmine." Huey said as he grabbed his girlfriend's cheeks and made her look up at him. His jaw was clenched as he looked at her. He wiped at her tears until they eventually stopped flowing down her cheeks. "We should be together. Don't blame yourself either, because my family has the worst luck ever. We're always getting involved in something. Okay?" Huey waited until Jazmine nodded her head before capturing her lips in a deep, heated kiss. It sent shivers down to her very core and goosebumps pricked all over her body.

Huey's hands slid down to her waist and he tugged her sweatshirt up, breaking their passionate kiss only to slide it over her head and throw it off to the side somewhere. Huey's hands fumbled around to unclip Jazmine's bra, but when he did, that was on the floor, too. He kissed his way down to her neck, to her throat and in between her supple breasts. Jazmine leaned back onto the bed and Huey followed suit, slipping comfortably in between her legs. She felt the familiar aching in between her legs and all she wanted was for Huey to fill her up. She reached in between their bodies and tried to unbutton her jeans but Huey's stopped her. "What're you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing Huey?!" Jazmine asked, flustered. "Your pressing up against me like that and, and kissing me and I just want you baby." Jazmine pouted as she kissed Huey on the lips and pressed up against his erection. He bit his lip and held back a groan. He shook his head slowly and looked at his girlfriend, "What's the rush?"

Jazmine bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly. Huey kneeled in between her legs and tugged off her jeans, smirking at the wetness that seeped through her panties. He stared at her body, feeling himself get harder. He stripped himself of the rest of his clothes and leaned over Jazmine's body. He cupped both of her breasts roughly, squeezing them as he focused his mouth on her light brown nipple. His tongue swirled around the peak and sucked on it until it was hard before nibbling it gently. Jazmine whined in pleasure as she grinded her hips against Huey roughly. He pushed her hips down and switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Huey captured Jazmine's lips in a rough kiss before kneeling back up in between her thighs. He rubbed her wet pussy slowly, the only thing blocking him from entering her were the baby blue boyshorts she had on. She writhed and squirmed underneath his touch and pouted. "Baby please, please stop teasing me."

"Stop teasing?" Huey smiled, looking down at her. He slid down her boyshorts and rubbed Jazmine's mound. "You want me?" Jazmine nodded her head quickly. Huey rubbed his dick in between her pussy lips and asked again. "Do you want me Jazmine? I wanna hear you say it. Say you want my dick inside you." Huey groaned, his voice deep and low.

Jazmine moaned loudly, "I want you Huey! I want you inside me. Please baby fill me up!" Huey groaned and tapped his hard dick against her clit and smacked her ass. "Again." Jazmine repeated herself again, shakily. Huey slid inside her, eliciting a gasp from her and a moan from him. She was so hot and wet, wrapped so tightly around him that he had to take a minute so he didn't bust. "Fuck, Jaz." he sighed as he slowly started to rock his hips back and forth into Jazmine.

Jazmine pulled Huey down closer to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist as she tried not to be too loud. "You know how I like it Huey…" she whispered into his ear. "Come on, fuck me harder baby." And that was all it took for Huey to take up her challenge. He fucked her tight little pussy just how she liked it, pounding into her in hard, deep strokes. Huey breathed heavily as he kept working her, her loud moans music to his ears. Her breasts bounced every stroke and before he knew it, he was about to bust.

He slowed his pace and slid out of her. Jazmine whined, asking him why he stopped and pouted. All Huey did was smack her ass again before diving in between her legs face first. He lapped at her juices happily before working his way up to her clit. He sucked and licked on it with enthusiasm, loving the way Jazmine pulled his hair and squeezed her thighs around his head. At the same time, he slid two fingers inside of her and pumped them in and out of her slick opening until she was screaming his name for more, until her insides pulsated around his wet fingers. He came up from her legs and looked at her, breathing loud and heavy. He slid his two fingers in her mouth and she sucked them clean. Huey smirked and licked his lips, "Now get in doggy."

Jazmine happily obliged, getting onto her hands and knees and arching her back for Huey as fast as she could. He deftly slid back into her slick opening and Jazmine shouted in pleasure. Huey pushed her face down into the pillow with one hand and grabbed her waist with the other as he pounded into her. He fucked her in every way he could; fast and slow, hard and deep. He switched up his strokes repeatedly, even slid his hand down and teased her clit. It didn't take long until Jazmine's insides were fluttering around him again and bringing him closer to his climax. Huey pushed through and kept stroking.

He wanted Jazmine to finish first, and she finally did. Just like the first time, her insides wrapped even tighter around him as she moaned his name as loud as she could. Huey pushed himself deep inside her and came. He smacked her ass again roughly and moaned her name softly. When he finished, he slid out of her and went to get a washcloth so she could clean up.


	21. Chapter 21

**WOOHOO! We passed 100! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed. Enjoy this chapter, not too much happens it's just a filler. :)**

Jazmine was wiping herself up when she tensed up as a thought hit her: they were having unprotected sex. A lot of it. And those birth control pills she was taking a few months ago? Completely forgotten about with all the stressful things going on in her life lately. Now that she thought about it, when was her last period? She put on a weak smile and looked at her boyfriend. "Uhh… Huey?" He was over by his drawer, putting on a new pair of boxers and a t-shirt. "Yeah Jazmine?"

She bit at her bottom lip, "We haven't used a condom in a while." Huey spun around on his heels to look at her, a weird look on his face. She could tell he was thinking so she sat quietly watching him. "You're on the pill, aren't you?"

"I haven't been for months." she mumbled, feeling the anxiety creep up on her. What would they do if she was pregnant? They would be starting college soon and they had only been together for a little under two months. She couldn't imagine herself as a mom so young, no way. Huey walked over to his bed and sat down next to Jazmine, who was now getting dressed. "I… I uh… I don't know? Do you wanna go get a pregnancy test?" he sighed heavily and looked everywhere but at Jazmine. Jazmine stared at her boyfriend, furious. "That's _all_ you have to say, Huey?"

Huey shot her a confused look, "What else am I supposed to say? You want me to act excited, want me to go buy a nursery and paint the guest room? I'm starting college in three months, I don't want a kid." The sarcastic tone in his voice made tears sting at Jazmine's eyes.

"Huey Freeman, don't talk to me like that." she shot back as she wiped at her eyes. "I… I don't expect you to be excited, but I didn't get myself pregnant. W...what would we do? I'm starting college _too_ , you know?" Huey shrugged his shoulders, any good mood that he might've had was gone now. "Maybe we should buy you two or three on the way when I'm taking you home."

Jazmine scoffed, "what, so now that I might be pregnant you don't wanna be around me? I can't believe you." Jazmine got up off the bed and made her way out the room and down the steps. Huey followed after her quickly. "Jazmine, cut it out. I didn't mean it like that. You know that." Jazmine flipped him off as she slipped on her shoes, "Leave me alone, I'm going home."

"What the hell, how? There's no way I'm letting you walk." Huey argued. Jazmine shrugged, "I'll take the bus."

"You know they're slow as hell this time of night. Just stay… or if you really wanna go home _that_ bad, I'll take you." Jazmine stood at the door with her arms crossed and Huey took that as ' _Yup, take me home.'_ He rolled his eyes at the dramatics, ran up the steps to grab his phone and the car keys and met Jazmine at the car.

It was dead silent except for the sound of the engine and the radio. Jazmine stared out at the window, not wanting to even look in Huey's direction. They stopped at the drugstore and picked up three pregnancy tests, just to be sure and were back on the way to Jazmine's house. Twenty more awkward minutes later and Jazmine was climbing out of Dorothy. "Bye Huey, love you."

"I'll text yo-?" He was cut off by the passenger door slamming. He grunted and gripped the wheel. Why was she being so damn difficult? "Damn." he muttered. He watched her walk up to her floor before backing out the parking space and leaving. It was almost four in the morning and he'd have to pick up his brother and granddad soon. All he wanted to do was get some sleep.

 **~IMLD~**

When Jazmine woke up, the first thing she remembered was the pregnancy tests that were hiding underneath her bed in a plastic bag. She was too nervous to do it alone. Maybe if Huey wasn't being such a jerk, he could've been there with her. It would've been even better if Cindy was still her friend. The old Cindy would've been at her house as quick as possible, holding her hand and letting her get everything out.

Too bad that wasn't a possibility anymore.

Jazmine sighed and went out into the kitchen. She peeked into her mom's room and saw that it was empty, as well as the rest of the house. It was the weekend, so Sarah didn't have to work so Jazmine figured she was running errands. Jazmine poured herself a glass of orange juice and sipped at it slowly, trying to calm her stomach. She prayed she wasn't pregnant. That was the last thing she wanted at this point in her life. What would she do with the baby? Keep it, give it up for adoption, or abort it? It made her sad that she already knew the answer.

Deciding that maybe she needed to be anywhere but in her house, Jazmine slid on her flip flops, locked the door behind her and walked to the little clubhouse in her complex. It was warm outside, with a nice breeze going. The clubhouse was cool from the air conditioner and quiet. One man sat in the corner, typing on his computer and other than that it was empty. Jazmine plopped down on the couch and turned on one of the TVs. Even though she was following along with Spongebob, her thoughts were going crazy and she could feel the frown on her face. She was startled out of her thoughts when someone spoke to her. "You okay?" Jazmine turned towards the voice and looked at the girl. "Sorry, it's just that you look _reaaaaally_ upset."

Jazmine shook her head and smiled, "No, it's fine. It's just been really stressful for me lately, you know?"

"Yeah I feel you. Don't worry, everything will work itself out, no matter what the problem is." The girl smiled wide at Jazmine and stuck her hand out. "I'm Kayla." Jazmine nodded and shook Kayla's hand. "Jazmine."

"Well, I just came to check the mail and saw you sitting here. So I should probably get going, I'll see you around?" Kayla said as she stood up. They said their goodbyes and once Jazmine was alone, she let out a sigh. Kayla seemed like a nice person and Jazmine was hopeful that they did see each other around, it was time to have another female friend.

 **~IMLD~**

Huey and Riley sat in their rooms, Riley playing a game on his laptop and Huey reading a book. Huey was exhausted, he hadn't gotten any sleep after getting home from dropping off Jazmine and it was because he couldn't shake the idea of her being… _pregnant._ He knew why she had gotten upset, but that didn't change anything. He still didn't want any baby Huey's running around. The anger was mostly pointed at himself, because Jazmine was right, she didn't get herself pregnant. And it wasn't like they didn't have protection, there was a box in his nightstand. They just always got caught up in the moment, too horny to care about wearing a condom. Huey grit his teeth and closed his book. "Riley, can we talk?"

His little brother turned to look at him. Riley's face was still swollen and bruised up, painfully so, but his pain meds had dealt with that quickly. "About?" his busted lip made him sound funny. Huey pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Jaz might be pregnant."

Riley chuckled and shook his head. "Nigga, you funny! You wouldn't knock up nobody!"

"I'm serious Riley!" Huey rested his face in his hands.

"Wait, are you forreal?" When Huey didn't say anything all Riley could say was, "Awwww shit, Granddad gon kill yo ass."

"I don't know what to do." Huey sighed and fell back onto his pillow. Riley shrugged, "Don't really care no way. Jazmine a hoe anyways."

"Excuse me?" Huey's head snapped in Riley's direction and he sat back up. "Don't talk about Jazmine like that."

"What? She is. That hoe strung you along while she was fuckin wit that other nigga and obviously did some shit to get him mad and guess who he took it out on? Me! I almost died cause of that lightskin broad you call ya girl." Riley shouted, getting angrier by the minute. The tension in the room rose. " _Fuck_ her." Riley spat.

Huey clenched his jaw and left the room immediately. What was he gonna do? Beat up his brother even more? Huey squeezed his fists and slid on his shoes before walking out the door. All he needed was a walk to get everything off his mind, but it would've been better if Jazmine wasn't mad at him so he could've at least went to her to talk.


	22. Chapter 22

**Enjoy! :D thanks for all the reviews! I think this is the shortest chapter in the whole story. At least I got something out, right?**

Huey sat at the park bench for twenty minutes with his phone in his hand. The word pregnancy and the connotations that came with it were different for everybody. It brought happiness, sadness, joy, guilt, anxiety. For him? It brought anxiety. The worst he's ever felt, enough to make him nauseous. He wanted, no needed, Jazmine. So he finally sucked it up and called Jazmine. She picked up after three rings, "Hello?"

"Jazmine, I'm sorry." he sighed as he leaned back against the bench. "Yeah, it's fine."

"Aw, c'mon don't pull that with me. I know you better than that. Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about. I took the test already."

"...Alright, can I know what the result was?" Huey tapped his foot rapidly against the ground, the anxiety building up inside him. Why the hell was she being so calm about this? He heard Jazmine sigh, "I'll tell you the next time I see you?"

"What?! No, just tell me-" Huey grunted only to get cut off by Jazmine, "I'm pregnant, Huey."

"What do you want to do Jazmine? I'll support whatever you decide to do."

"I know. I've been thinking about it since I got the results and… and I want to get an abortion. It's just Iknowthatwe'rebothstartingschooland-"

"Breathe, Jazmine."

"I know that we're both starting school soon, and we're in a new relationship and it's just not the right choice to have the baby." She paused. This conversation was as awkward as it could be, something that was weird for them. Even if they weren't talking, it was always a comfortable silence. "I want you to come with me, when I do. Besides, I'll need someone to drive me home and I'm not telling my mom."

"Okay." Huey nodded. There was a weird sensation of relief and sadness in his chest. "I'll see you soon? Granddad has the car so I'll have to wait till later. But, if you want me to come I'll call a taxi? I wanna talk about everything in person."

"You can come whenever, I'll be here. I'll text you?" The couple said their goodbyes and hung up. Huey looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds rolling in and decided to head back home before he got caught up in the rain.

Meanwhile at Jazmine's house, her heart was racing a mile a minute. Huey knew, and he was okay with it. Now all she had to do was get to Planned Parenthood. This pregnancy would just be a little blip in her life, in her and Huey's relationship. It's not that she didn't want kids, no of course not, but she was so young. Her life was just getting started. She could barely afford to take care of herself, how could she care for another living human being?

She knew this was a the right choice. Deep down in her heart, she knew.

 **~IMLD~**

Cindy stared at the wall in a daze, wondering how everything had gotten so bad so quickly. In her hand was Ronnie's large hand, cold and unmoving. Some deep part of her hated him, for being such an idiot. Who was stupid enough to fuck with the Freeman's? Cindy also hated Ronnie for wedging between her and Jazmine's relationship. They had been inseparable since the day the met, always told each other that no man would come in between them. A few smooth words and what happens? She's wrapped around Ronnie's finger.

She glanced at her covered arms, stomach and legs and pictured the cuts all over. If it wasn't for Ronnie, she wouldn't have gotten this bad. She wouldn't hate herself and she wouldn't feel so… Alone. And why? Because Jazmine would've done something. Jazmine would've made her go get some help. And they would've been friends. A tear dropped from Cindy's eye and trailed down her cheek.

She just wanted her best friend back.

She dropped Ronnie's hand and stood up slowly. He had done nothing good for her, ever. She was so caught up in being in love, it was as if everything else around her stopped existing. If it didn't exist, she didn't care. She flipped him off, even though he was sleeping and couldn't see her. A day ago, she would've felt so bad for Ronnie, but now? No way in hell. He deserved everything that was coming his way. She was sitting there when a lawyer and a police officer came in to tell him the charges he was facing. She hadn't heard all of it but the kidnapping part, which was a felony. He deserved it all.

"I hate you and I hope you rot in hell." and with that, she walked out of the room.


	23. Chapter 23

The room was white, with posters on the walls about how good Planned Parenthood was. There was that hospital smell in the air that Jazmine loved, but this time around it only made her nauseous. There was a nursing assistant setting up for an ultrasound. Huey sat next to Jazmine on the reclined seat, holding her shaking hand. "Huey… Maybe we shouldn't-"

Huey shook his head and looked at her. "It's… it's up to you Jazmine. It's your body. If you've changed your mind, we can go. But please don't get indecisive over something this serious." Jazmine nodded her head quickly and took a deep breath. The nurse smiled at the couple and got out a tube of jelly.

"Are you ready Jazmine?" Jazmine shook her head and the nurse nodded. "Alright hun… this'll be a little cold." She rubbed the clear jelly on Jazmine's skinny stomach and moved the probe around on the stomach. She stared intently at the screen before turning to Jazmine. "You're about six weeks along now. Would you like to see the baby?"

Jazmine hesitated, but Huey squeezed her hand and nodded slightly. She smiled nervously, "Yes, can I?" the nurse turned the screen over to Jazmine and showed her where the embryo was. It was so tiny, almost as if it wasn't there… "Wait a minute, what's that sound?"

"Oh," the nurse turned up the volume on the ultrasound equipment. "That's the heartbeat."

"The heartbeat…?" Jazmine mumbled as she looked away from the screen. This was her baby, it… It had a heartbeat. One just like her own. Tears pricked at Jazmine's green eyes and Huey looked at her. The nurse excused herself, saying the doctor would be back with her in a while. Huey took this time alone with his girlfriend to speak with her. "You can still back out of this Jazmine."

Jazmine shook her head quickly, "No, no. I _know_ that this is what I want. This is the best thing for the both of us. It's just that… Something's growing inside of me, depending on me. And I'm getting rid of it." Jazmine sniffled loudly and wiped at her eyes. Huey tried not to let out a sigh, as smart as he was, he didn't know how to deal with this, how to comfort Jazmine the right way. He'd _never ever_ have to deal with getting an abortion. Not the experience nor the emotions that came along with it. He kissed Jazmine's hand softly, "You know this is what you want. Right now, this is the best decision for _you_. There will be other times in your life where having a kid is a good decision. Right now isn't that time."

"Thank you Huey. Really." Jazmine mumbled. She was trying to hold back her tears, from Huey being so unlike himself to comfort her to dealing with what was about to happen. A doctor and the nurse emerged from outside. He came in with a smile, "Good morning Miss DuBois… Your physical is looking fine so that means we can go to the next step." He sat down on the stool that was in front of Jazmine. "Since it's so early in the pregnancy, you have two options as to how you want the procedure to be done. You can have a medical abortion, we'd give you one of the pills here and you'd take the other at home twenty four to forty eight hours later. We'll want to check up with you in a week or so to make sure the pregnancy was terminated. Or, we can do what we call a manual vacuum aspiration. It would require a local anesthesia to the cervix. It's completely up to you."

Jazmine weighed her options as she rubbed Huey's hand with her thumb. "What does the medical abortion feel like?"

"Well, a lot of women say it feels like a miscarriage, some don't. It varies. You are essentially shedding over two months worth of your uterus lining along with the fetus. There will be blood, and some cramping. I'd be more than happy to prescribe more powerful pain relievers for you if this is what you choose to do. As for the MVA, you will have some spotting and cramps afterwards." Jazmine sighed heavily and nodded her head. "I'll take the pills."

"Alright, let me go get them, I will be right back." the doctor smiled as him and the nurse closed the door behind them, leaving the couple alone again. Jazmine smiled anxiously at her boyfriend. She leaned over and pecked him on the lips. He smiled and kissed her back before looking down at her stomach. "Crazy how there's a little us growing in there, huh?"

"Yeah… Crazy and scary. Maybe I should go back on the pill?" Jazmine chuckled. "Aaaaaaand you should start wearing condoms." Huey groaned and rolled his eyes, trying to fight back a smile. "I can't help it, it's just so, damn, good." They leaned in for a kiss but jumped apart when they heard the door opening. The doctor chuckled and handed Jazmine her pills and a small cup of ice water. Jazmine took a long, deep breath and closed her eyes before taking a sip of water then dropping the pill in her mouth. She swallowed it with a loud gulp and looked at the doctor. "All right Miss DuBois." He went over to the cabinet, unlocked it, and grabbed a small bottle before walking back to Jazmine. "Remember, take this in 24 to 48 hours. I would recommend that you wear pads and not tampons. Would you like some painkillers?" Jazmine nodded her head and told him what drugstore she went to. He made a note of it and smiled up at the couple. "Alright, that's all for today. Make sure you schedule an appointment with the receptionist for two weeks. Have a great day you two."

All three of them made their way out the room, the doctor going off into his office and Jazmine and Huey going to the front desk. "Hi, can I schedule an appointment for two weeks?"

"Of course, sweetie, what day would you like? We have September 25th, 26th, and 28th available for the morning anytime from eight to 10:30." Jazmine shrugged her shoulders, "How about the 26th at nine?" The receptionist nodded as she typed it into the computer then jotted it down on a card to remind Jazmine. "We'll call two days in advance. Have a great day y'all."

Huey and Jazmine said bye and made their way to Dorothy.

 **~IMLD~**

When Huey and Jazmine pulled into the Freeman's driveway, they saw Riley and Cindy at the front door, Riley flailing his arms around. They had no idea how long this had been going on, but some neighbors were peeking outside their windows, a few even came outside to listen to the show. Huey facepalmed himself and shook his head. "What is this broad doing here?" He sighed and looked at Jazmine who looked about as pissed off as ever. "You good Jazmine?"

"Of course. Just wondering why Cindy is here." she said with an unusually sweet voice. She opened up the car door and slammed it shut when she stepped out and marched towards the front door. "Oh shit." Huey mumbled as he turned off the car and rushed after his girlfriend. Riley was shouting in Cindy's face ferociously, so bad that spit was flying, but Cindy just stood there. "Bitch get the fuck off my motherfucking doorstep you sloppy ass, fake ass, deceiving ass, mothafucking hoe! You got a lot of fucking nerve to show up at my got damn house when you know damn well you was fucking with that bitch ass Ronnie nigga. For all I know you was in on it! You stupid bitch!"

"Rile-" Cindy started. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND BACK UP FROM MY HOUSE BITCH!"

"I'm sorry Riley…" Cindy mumbled. Jazmine came up behind Cindy, grabbing her shoulder, spinning her around and slapping her right in her face. "What the hell are you doing here Cindy?"

Riley scoffed and faked a laugh. "What is she doing here? What the _fuck_ are you doing here? It's just as much your fault as it is hers! You both stupid ass bitches! Always bringing people into that dumb ass bullshit! Fuck both of y'all!" Huey pushed through the girls. "Hold up, Riley don't speak to Jazmine like that. You know she didn't have anything to do with what happened!"

"Fuck yo dumbass bitch, you gonna side with her over me?! Really?!" Riley shouted.

"What the hell Riley, of course not?! How was Jazmine involved with anything? She had absolutely no fucking idea what Ronnie was planning!" Huey hollered at his brother, getting up in his face. Riley shoved Huey's chest and Huey balled his fists up, ready for a fight. "Wait wait!" Jazmine yelled as she came in between the two brothers. She tried to ignore how Riley shoved her away a little. She held Huey's fists down and shook her head. "It's okay Huey. Really." she sighed and looked around her. "You neighbors are watching. Either we take this inside or we break it up." Riley sucked his teeth and turned around, slamming the door shut. Huey rolled his eyes and opened the door, letting Jazmine in first before following after her. He looked at Cindy, who looked nothing like her old self. Her hair was limp and dry. She looked paler than usual and she was skinny. "I guess you had something to say if your showed up at our doorstep?" Cindy nodded her head and smiled weakly at Huey when he let her in. He closed the door behind her and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Where the hell was his granddad when he needed him?


	24. Chapter 24

**To the guest who said they stopped reading because 'Huey didn't want to have the baby': soooo sorry that a plot in a story upset you so much. Huey wouldn't be the one having the baby,** _ **Jazmine**_ **would. It was all her choice. And on another note, I'm going for a more realistic story line. In real life, abortion happens and of course you have college students getting pregnant and having babies but just as many decide to have abortions. With that said, I hope the rest of you guys enjoy! Thanks for sticking with the story! Sadly, there's only a few more chapters left. :((**

Riley made his way upstairs while Jazmine, Huey and Cindy went to go sit in the living room. Jazmine still looked pissed off, Cindy was rubbing her stinging cheek and Huey looked bored. They sat in an awkward silence until Huey cleared his throat. "Why're you here McPhearson?" She sighed and looked up at the couple. "I wanted to apologize. I was a shitty friend… a shitty person in general to all of you guys, especially you, Jazmine. I wanted to come over to talk to Riley about something more personal, since we were… well you know, talking before the me and Ronnie thing happened. I just wanna apologize for everything. I broke up with Ronnie, and I see how bad of a person he is."

Jazmine huffed, "You didn't see how bad a person he was when he beat on me. You didn't feel guilty when you were consoling me about how he wasn't cheating just to cover your lying ass up. Huh?" Jazmine shook her head. "You might as well be dead to me, Cindy."

Cindy nodded her head slowly. "I don't blame you Jazmine. You may never ever forgive me, but I'm sorry. I really am, with all my heart and soul. I want you, no I need you to know that." Cindy sighed heavily. "You know I've been cutting myself, and I guess you know too, Huey, cause Jazmine tells you everything. I was using the same stuff that my mom is hooked on too… so I'm leaving Woodcrest."

"What..?" Jazmine took in a sharp breath. It was true, she hated Cindy. Resented her. But that didn't mean they hadn't been friends for ten years. She couldn't believe that Cindy was leaving. "Where're you going?"

"With my aunt. I told her everything and she said she'll get me all the help that I could possibly need. I'll be happy and healthy with her." Cindy wiped at her eyes to keep the tears from falling. "It's the best thing for me to do."

"Yeah… I… I guess so," Jazmine mumbled, at a loss for what to say. Cindy looked at Huey. "And I didn't intend to come here, it's just that I went over to Jazmine's old house? And when her dad said she moved out, I came over here. I started to apologize but Riley just started yelling, and kept yelling until you guys showed up. I'm sorry. I know that Ronnie hurt him alot, and I can't even imagine how shook up Riley feels about this, but just know I had nothing to do with this either. Nothing at all."

Huey nodded his head, not bothering to say anything. Jazmine's attention was diverted to somewhere away from Cindy and Huey. They both knew that she was crying and trying to hide it from them. Cindy stood up and walked over to the mulatto and hugged her deeply. "I'll miss you Jazmine. You were, no, you are my best friend. Even if the feeling isn't mutual. So, tell Riley what I said? I know it'll take him a long ass time to calm down." Jazmine kept her eyes averted as she nodded her head. Huey stood up and led Cindy out the house and when he came back Jazmine was laying on the couch on her stomach. "She's really leaving."

"It's life, Jaz, it happens." Huey sat down in front of the couch by Jazmine's head and rubbed her arm. "You feeling okay?" Jazmine nodded her head, not trusting her voice. She sighed and turned her head to look at her boyfriend. "I should've helped her when I found out. It's my fault that she's leaving."

Huey scoffed and shook his head, "It's hardly your fault. Cindy's had problems for as long as we've known her. We both know that." Huey leaned against the couch so his face was inches away from Jazmine's. They sat like that, in a comfortable silence, for a while. Jazmine eventually drifted off but Huey kept sitting there, thinking about everything that had gone done in the past few months between them. They had shared their first kiss, they got together, Jazmine had gotten beaten on by Ronnie, he had shot up Ronnie with a bunch a plastic BB pellets. He had gotten her pregnant. At some point in between all of that, he had fallen in love with Jazmine DuBois. Or maybe, he had been in love with her way before then. He had pined over her for years, even after both of them having multiple relationships. Who kept a crush on somebody for that long?

What surprised him the most about being in love though, was that he didn't mind being vulnerable. At least not with Jazmine. For as long as Huey could remember, after his parents died in that car accident, he had guarded anything that could make him remotely vulnerable. He had went through his childhood feeling alone and trapped, but Jazmine slowly changed that. She listened and she never judged even if what he said was the most dumbest thing he could've ever thought of. It was something he admired about her. She always listened. Huey sighed and smiled to himself before covering Jazmine up with a blanket and heading up to his room.

Riley had his earphones in, loud enough that Huey could hear the lyrics from the hallway. He was laying in bed tossing his basketball around. Riley didn't have to say anything to Huey for him to know what was going on. Riley had always liked Cindy, they were like two peas in a pod up until a while ago. Huey walked over to his brother and snatched the headphones out of Riley's ears. "McPhearson is leaving."

Riley rolled his eyes, "Good fuckin' riddance. Why you think I care?"

"Stop the tough act Riley!" Huey shouted, "You know damn well you still have feelings for her."

"We don't love these hoes. Besides, I stopped fucking with her a long ass time ago, what white girl do ain't none of my business. Why don't you just mind your damn business?" Riley spat back. This wasn't the time to talk about how he felt, that was what he was trying to escape. All these fucked up, confusing feelings! He had no idea what he was feelings. He was scared, anxious, sad, depressed, angry, confused. Every negative emotion he could think of, he was feeling. He understood some of them, like being angry at what Ronnie pulled, like being scared that he would be kidnapped and almost die again, like being confused as to why he was so angry at Jazmine. She was like a baby sister to him, even if she was older. He knew that while it was her fault, it wasn't really her fault. It wasn't like she was the one who set him up. But what was even worse than that was the being mad at his brother and his granddad, randomly, for no reason. It had only been a day since he had gotten home, but the hatred he would feel for those three people, the ones who meant the most to him, made him feel terrible. He just wanted to be alone. "Mind you business, Huey. Go talk to that problematic ass hoe you got downstairs."

"Look Riley, I get that you're mad at Jazmine but there's no way in hell that I'm gonna let you keep disrespecting her like that. So put it in check before I do. I'm trying not to knock you upside your fucking head cause of that concussion but don't think that I won't do it."

"Man, whatever. I really don't give a fuck." Riley sighed. "Leave me alone."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You've been acting strange ever since you got back." Huey sat down on his bed. Something has been wrong with his brother ever since he's been back. It was subtle, but there.

"The fuck you think is wrong with me?! I almost fuckin' died nigga!" Riley shouted. "And… And… I'm fucking pissed!" Riley threw the basketball at the wall and it bounced loudly against the wall and down onto the floor. "They kidnapped me! And I don't know who the fuck to be mad at!"

Huey was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. The brothers turned to look to see Jazmine, standing there. "Can I come in?" She walked over to Riley's bed and hugged him with as much strength she could possibly muster. "I'm sorry Riley." she mumbled against his shoulder. "I know that you're mad at me and all that I can say for it is sorry. Everything'll be okay, promise."

And even though Riley knew it wouldn't be that easy, he believed her.


	25. Chapter 25

Jazmine and Huey were currently sitting on his bed, Huey holding a glass of water and Jazmine holding the pill that would terminate her pregnancy. She took a deep breath and glanced at her boyfriend. He shook his head at her, "You're ready, alright? Any later and it might not work Jazmine." He said as he grabbed her hand. She nodded, took a sip of the water and tossed the pill into her mouth. She gulped it down and relief washed over her. Relief. She chuckled, was this what was normal? Didn't most women feel terrible after abortions? "I… I feel relieved." she looked at Huey. "Is that, is that bad?"

Huey shook his head, "Everyone reacts differently." he leaned over and kissed Jazmine's forehead. He couldn't lie, he was pretty relieved himself. Having a kid so early on in his life was not on his list of plans. Neither was it on Jazmine's. So they had talked about being safer this time around. Jazmine would go back on the pill, Huey would always wear a condom and they'd always use spermicide, just to be on the safe side. Neither of them wanted another pregnancy scare. Jazmine and Huey sat together on the bed, more relaxed than they thought they had been in days. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Jazmine finally spoke. "Would you have stayed… if I kept the baby?"

Huey sighed and nodded his head. Love did crazy things to people. Had it been anyone other than Jazmine, he wouldn't be anymore involved than needed to be. But Jazmine was a different situation. She could've been having triplets and he would've happily stayed, no matter how scared he was. "Yeah, definitely." They pressed their forehead together before kissing.

Riley busted into the room, "Ew, y'all niggas bein' gay as shit!" He smirked at the couple. Since him and Jazmine had talked, he had been in a much better mood. He was still mad, but not at Jazmine. She was just as much as a victim as he was. Besides, Jazmine was practically a little sister and family wasn't supposed to go against each other. Even if he didn't feel that way, Huey would've kicked his ass without a second thought.

Jazmine stuck her tongue out at Riley and Huey glared at his younger brother. Riley quickly got the idea and left the room as fast as he possibly could. Once the door was closed, Jazmine turned and looked over at Huey. " A lot had changed since we've started dating, huh?"

Huey chuckled, "Yeah, it's been a pretty eventfuk few months, hasn't it?"

"Yeah but at least I got to spend them with you by my side. You made everything a hundred times better than it would've been." Jazmine smiled at how corny that sounded. "Ugh, I'm such a cornball."

Huey laughed and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "One of us has to be." Jazmine rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I guess you're right." she bit her bottom lip, "I hope we never have to deal with something like that dramatic ever again."

"How long have you've known me and my family? All we do is get into crazy shit. It's pretty much a part of life now. I mean, my granddad is still in debt. Whose to say one of the Wuncler's won't show up at the door?" Jazmine scoffed, "God, I hope not. From what you've told me, all of that sounds terrible."

"None of it wouldve happened if I had gotten permission to kill them."

"And if you killed them Woodcrest wouldn't be Woodcrest!" Jazmine giggled. "Despite all the crazy crap you guys have dealt with, there are a ton of good memories here too!"

Huey couldn't have agreed more. He smiled, even though it wasn't his thing. He liked it. He liked what being with Jazmine did to him and he hoped it never ended.

 _thats the end of I Must Love Drama! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'll be uploading the chapter of my new story soon!_


End file.
